


You Never Said...

by lilbakonbit



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Mark Fischbach (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Sean McLoughlin (Youtube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbakonbit/pseuds/lilbakonbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's innocent life is about to be turned upside down when a total stranger meets him on the street, promising him passion and excitement he's never experienced before. His decision to go with this blue eyed stranger, and the events that follow, will be a wild ride into a world that will not only teach him about his sexuality, but as him as a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Never Said Hello

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Part 1 of an ongoing series (that apparently is being very well received!) that I started from a small prompt a few months ago. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEAVILY EDITED. I truly hope it sounds so much better than the first attempt.

“Oh, _crap!”_ The words came out as frantic as panic rose in Mark’s chocolate brown eyes. He rushed out of the double doors in front of him into the cool evening air. “Oh crap, oh crap, _oh crap_ …”

It was nearing dusk on a Thursday evening, the sky cascading with gentle purple and orange hues across a cloud dusted horizon. The young man didn’t bother noticing the sky as he began his speedy walk home from the library, his hands clutching a small stash of textbooks and notepads. The sun began to set in the distance, the gentle rays illuminating the anxious expression on his face.

“You can’t be doing that, you idiot.” Mark Fischbach mumbled to himself, adjusting the backpack hanging awkwardly off his left shoulder as he picked up his pace. “Eight o’clock means eight o’clock! Ugh, I’m going to miss curfew. Brother Nathan is going to be so upset with me!” He rounded the next corner, breaking into a half walk, half jog down the narrow alleyway.

The streetlight at the opposite corner turned red as he approached it, forcing him to stop and catch his breath. While he stuffed the remaining textbooks into his bag one by one, he continues to reprimand himself under his breath. He had been doing this same routine for months now, going out to the library to get away from the hustle and bustle of his life at the boarding school. Every Thursday, from 5p.m. to 7p.m., be home by eight. Except this time, he got too wrapped up in the newest suspense novel by Eric Wilson to pay attention to his watch. Now it was pushing near 7:45 with easily another thirty minutes before he reaches the dorm.

“Out kind of late, aren’t ya?”

The calm, husky voice came from behind him, causing Mark to practically jump out of his skin as he dropped the last of his books onto the pavement. Turning quickly towards the sound of the voice, he spotted the silhouette of a slim looking man leaning against the dark brick building beneath the shadows.

A lit cigarette illuminated the stranger’s face momentarily as a slow drag was taken, smoke billowing out into a cloud above his head with hypnotic swirls. Serene, bright blue irises twinkled beneath the streetlight, shadowed slightly by a dark red hood. The stranger observed him as Mark regained his composure from the fright, those blue eyes bright with amused curiosity and a hint of mischief. Mark swallowed nervously, looking around to see if anyone else was around. They were alone.

“I thought you needed to be home by eight on the weekdays?” The shadowy figure glanced down at his wrist with a flourish and chuckled. “Looks like you’ve missed _that_ deadline.” His slender fingers reached up to brush through his hair, consequently brushing the hood off his head to expose messy, silver-peppered brown locks. “If I may have a moment of your time, laddie. You're already late, after all.”

Mark’s eyes enlarged as he took a step back, caught off guard by not only the provocative sound of the thick Irish accent, but the intensity of the gaze that bore into him. The crosswalk lit up green, but neither Mark nor the stranger noticed. Their eyes were locked, and neither were giving way any time soon.

Mark backed up another step and found contact with the lamppost. “I-I-I really do need to get back,” Mark stated softly as the stranger approached him, cigarette long flicked away and his hands now placed in his hoodie’s pockets. “I d-don’t want any trouble. I just need to get home.”

The blue-eyed stranger grinned kindly, taking the final steps towards Mark so they were mere inches away from one another. Mark finally looked away, long enough to make sure he didn’t trip over his own belongings, and caught a glimpse of a dark tattoo peeking out of the hoodie, extending a few inches up the stranger’s neck. His eyes scanned across the tattoo curiously before making eye contact once again. This time, he noted a softer look in the man’s eyes.

“There won’t be any trouble Mark, I promise ye.” Mark furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of his name.

The foreigner reached down to pick up Mark’s book bag and started placing the remaining books inside without a word. After finishing, he placed the backpack, fully zipped, next to Mark’s feet and stood straight once again, a lopsided smile playing at his lips.

“How did you—“

“Jack.”

Mark cocked his head to the side, sheer curiosity outweighing any remaining distress at this point. It was dark now, and the only light around was the soft glow of the streetlight above them.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s my name. Jack.” The stranger’s eyes twinkled. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself sooner.”

Mark blinked, confused. “It’s… nice to meet you?” His face flushed slightly, unsure of how to feel about this whole situation. _Should I run? Offer to take him out for coffee? Call the police?_ Mark instead stuck out his hand in greeting, offering a shy smile.

Jack didn’t take his hand, but rather pulled out his pack of cigarettes and grabbed a stick, offering it to Mark.

“N-no thank you. I don’t smoke.” Mark let his hand drop. Jack only shrugged and placed the cigarette gently between his lips, lighting it with a bright red lighter. He blew a puff of smoke upwards, watching the gray puff swirl above his head. Mark glanced up and watched as well, fascinated by the sight until it dissipated away into nothing into the darkened sky. Looking back down at the Irishman, he couldn’t help but feel the raw emotion with which Jack gazed at him.

“J-just why did you want to, um, run into me?” A slight shiver crawled across Mark’s skin when Jack flashed a seemingly delighted smile at his question.

“Every Thursday for the last seven weeks, we have passed each other. Right here. At this light at exactly 7:35.” Jack took another drag of his cigarette and allowed the smoke to gently blow out of his nostrils. “You’re always on the phone as we wait to cross the street together. I couldn’t help but overhear a few of the conversations you’ve had with your friends and family. Some of them have made me want to know more about you.” He chuckled at Mark’s bewilderment at his words.

“Don’t worry. I’m not a stalker. But,” Jack reached out with the back of his fingers, gently caressing Mark’s cheek, “You interest me, Mark.”

“I-I’m not supposed to be out so late. I mean, I’m f-flattered, really. I just know that…“ Mark’s eyes fluttered shut when Jack’s fingers grazed across his earlobe before they retracted away from his face. He felt an unfamiliar warmth flow through his midsection, momentarily causing him to derail his thoughts.

 “I’m really not that interesting, honest,” he finally whispered a moment later.

Jack reached out and wrapped his fingers into Mark’s wavy brown hair, tugging him close enough to smell his cologne. Mark inhaled sharply, overwhelmed with the scent and the proximity of Jack’s body near his.

“Are you sure about that? I’m not one to waste my time on a fleeting feeling, my sweet Mark.” Jack’s warm breath caressed Mark’s jaw, sending his mind into a spiral of confusion and unfamiliar, yet enjoyable, sensations. “You are a person of interest for me. I sense something in you that I’m sure no one has ever seen before. Not even you. Something that could please me to no end. And Mark? If you’re willing to trust me, I’m damn sure I can bring you pleasure, too.”

Mark gulped loudly, feeling his heartbeat accelerate as Jack whispered those last words in a low, seductive tone. To say he was a little fascinated would have been an understatement. Mark felt a quiver inside him as he stared into Jack’s ocean blue eyes, seeing nothing but sincere promises and a passion he didn’t quite understand. This was something he knew could change him significantly. He bit his lower lip cautiously, matching Jack’s gaze.

“H-how come you never said hello before?” Mark choked out the words, his knees growing weak as he felt Jack’s hand let go of his hair and trail gently down his hairline. “Why not the first day you saw me? If you were that interested.”

Jack smiled sweetly, tracing the outline of Mark’s jaw. “I was taking my time. I wanted to make sure you could be the right one.”

“The right one what?”

“The right one for me.” Jack grasped Mark’s hair again and tugged gently backwards, exposing Mark’s neck. He leaned in until his lips were an inch away from Mark’s ear and he was able to faintly grind against his thigh. Jack’s warm, moist breath stroked Mark’s skin, causing every hair on the younger man’s body to stand on end. “I wanted to make sure you had the right personality for my needs,” Jack whispered sensually. His lips grazed ever so gently against Marks earlobe, eliciting a small, startled whimper from the man below him. Jack broke into a delighted smirk. “So innocent…”

Jack stood straight, grasping Mark’s biceps and holding him at arm’s length. He could feel Mark’s body trembling under his fingers, making the heat in his own body elevate.

“Interested?”

Mark’s mind shouted at him, but his body betrayed him. He could understand what his subconscious was telling him, that this was a mistake. To run away and never look back. But yet, as he gazed into Jack’s inviting blue eyes, felt the warm, gentle fingers on his skin… the side of him that held reason and caution was pummeled down by the curiosity and temptation of the situation. Logic versus emotion, and his emotions won. They wanted to find out more about this Irishman and what he was promising him.

“Yes.”

Jack smiled again, grabbing the pen he swiped out of Mark’s book bag unnoticed a moment earlier and took hold of Mark’s wrist. He scribbled a note on the backside of Mark’s hand, then gave it a small kiss before letting it go.

“Tomorrow night. Six o’clock, right here. You won’t regret it, I swear.”


	2. You Never Said Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's get this party started, shall we?

Mark had headed home in a daze the night earlier, rethinking the whirlwind that had happened between Jack and himself over and over as he made his way quietly into the dorm just a few minutes past 8:30pm. Thankfully his roommate, and best friend, Wade was fast asleep as Mark made it under the covers of his own bunk. Sleep wasn’t easy, however, as his thoughts were clouded by the vision of Jack’s piercing blue eyes, the way Jack grinned at him, the way he smelled…

It wasn’t much easier when he awoke groggily to a questioning Wade. Thankfully, no one else noticed his tardiness, so there were no repercussions. However, in typical best friend fashion, Wade pressed for every juicy detail he could get out of him, even if Mark was insistent he just lost track of time at the library… which wasn’t false.

Throughout the day at school, Mark’s mind kept drifting off to the meeting with Jack at the street corner, and each time he did, a flush came over his face and he had to bury his nose into one text book or another. The ghost of Jack’s note on his hand had faded, but he could still legibly read the phone number imprinted in his skin.

 _It is Friday… and I haven’t had a night out in a while…_ Mark tried to convince himself during his last period of the day. _Maybe I could go spend the evening with him. What harm could it really do? He just wants to get to know me…_

_Right?_

_\--_

“So… where are you taking me?” Mark asked, his voice coming out a little more unsteady than he anticipated.

The two men turned and headed down yet another alleyway that led deeper into the heart of the city, while Jack’s grip on Mark’s fingers remained strong and secure as he pulled him along. He swiveled his head back and smiled slyly in Mark’s direction as they strolled beneath an amber tinted porch light. The Irishman purposefully waited until that moment to make sure his lusty gaze had its full effect on Mark. Startled by the intensity of that smile, he clutched Jack’s hand tighter. An anxious flutter spread through his body.

Whatever reaction Jack was trying to accomplish with his silence…It was working.

“W-We’ve been walking for almost ten minutes now, and you haven’t said a word.” There was an unexpected whine in Mark’s voice as he spoke. Not only was the reality he was blatantly following a stranger into a dark alley, but the fact he didn’t seem to _care_ that he was following a stranger into a dark alley made his heart pound hard in his chest. Not knowing what was going to happen just amplified the feeling. As well as Jack’s alluring smirk. In fact, he was slowly becoming a flustered mess.

Jack slowed his pace at the sound of impatience in Mark’s voice. He yanked Mark’s hand a bit roughly to swing him around until Mark’s back bumped gently against the brick wall behind them. Jack stepped forward towards the now-confused individual until he was inches away, effectively pinning Mark between the wall and his body.

“You’re going to find out soon enough,” Jack purred, staring into Mark’s eyes as his free hand rested against the wall behind Mark’s head. The younger man shrunk back slightly, looking down towards his feet while his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Jack softened his expression a bit, mentally reminding himself of the delicate situation Mark was currently in. “You’ll enjoy yourself, I promise,” he said, affectionately this time, loosening his grip on Mark’s trembling hand.

“H-how do you know?” Mark glanced back up slowly, daring to lock his gaze with Jack’s once again. And, just like every time he’s looked into Jack’s frosty blue eyes the last two nights, a subtle warmth spread across his chest. _Who was this guy? And why am I not afraid of him, when I know damn well I should be?_

“Let’s just say I’m really…  _really_  good at reading people, laddie.” Jack reached up and hooked his finger under Mark’s chin, pulling his face closer until he could feel Mark’s warm breath against his lips. “And you are a very easy read.” He grinned again, lowered his hand before turning and continuing his walk, pulling Mark along behind him. “It may not be what you’re imagining, but you said you’d come. And I’m taking you where I please.”

Mark gulped, feeling his pulse pound in his throat, noting the conviction of that last statement. “I hope you’re right.”

They reached the end of the alleyway after only a few moments longer, then Jack turned left onto a brightly lit main street. After passing by a few storefronts, Mark could faintly hear the thump of loud techno music up ahead. Jack slowed his pace until finally stopping in front of the dimly lit building where the music beat the loudest. The front was made of dark brick, interlaced with black mortar, giving it the vintage city feel. The entry was a set of double doors, made up of a black metal frame and heavily tinted glass. Next to the door, built into the brick was a small callbox. Above the door hung a large rustic metal sign engraved with “ _Maison de L’erotisme_ ”. At first glance, it looked as if it were a simple office building, but the loud music behind the doors and the oversized pink neon sign in the window that brightly announced “You Must Be 21 To Enter”, said otherwise. Mark blinked in confusion as Jack started up the small set of steps, but he followed behind.

“Here?”

“Yes.” Jack took Mark’s hand, then rang the buzzer. After a pause, a large heavily muscled man pulled open the door, staring down at the lean figure of Jack before casting a sidelong glance back towards Mark. The intense look in the man’s eyes elicited an involuntary whimper from Mark’s throat. Mark swore he caught a smirk cross the guy’s mouth before he turned back to Jack, hardening his gaze once again in a scowl.

“What.” He bellowed flatly. The sound was deep and angry.

“Entrance for me and a guest, that’s what.” Jack scoffed back. Mark was sure if Jack had feathers, they would have puffed out just then.

The man stood there, narrowing his eyes at the request. A moment later, he looked up and focused his eyes on something in the distance, choosing to ignore Jack.

“Fer fuck’s sake, Gerald. Let us in!” Jack barked at the man that towered over him. Gerald stood there, his dark arms crossed defiantly over his broad chest, not budging and not looking down. “Come on! You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

“Yes.” The man’s deep voice boomed. Mark couldn’t hold back his laugh, and Jack looked over with a growl. The laughter stopped instantly.

“Well you’re pissin’ me off. You do this every time I bring someone with me. Where’s Jacob? He’s not as big a douche as you.” Gerald continued to stand still, blocking the doorway. Mark noted the twitch in Gerald’s lip as he willed down a cocky grin. Jack growled and tried to push the big man out of the way, again provoking a short laugh from Mark when nothing happened. Jack whirled around, grabbing Mark’s shirt and pulling him to his chest.

“Don’t test me, little one. You don’t know what I’m capable of.” The barely contained temper in Jack’s voice had Mark shrinking back. It might have been the words, or the confident authority that oozed with the words, but Mark was pretty sure that was a threat. A threat he felt Jack wouldn’t be afraid to carry out.

“N-no, I don’t… Why are you mad at me?” Mark snapped. He felt fear creep into the back of his mind, the doubts about his decision finally reeling forward. “This is insane… Why am I here? You could be a lunatic that’s going to kill me and I can’t- What do you want from me?” Mark tried to push away from Jack, placing a hand against the smaller man’s chest and shoving. Jack held him steadfast with surprising strength, a small grin curling at the corner of his lips. Jack’s mood seemed to change from frustrated to amused almost instantly.

“Let me go!” Mark whined again, still pressing his hands against Jack’s body.

“ _Make me_ ,” Jack purred in a low tone, eyes twinkling with mischief. Mark’s stomach did a little flip as Jack’s eyes bore into his with a desire that caught Mark totally off guard.

“P-please…“ Shock registered in Mark’s expression as the penetrating gaze from Jack’s frosty blue eyes sent a delightful, albeit confusing, chill to course through his core. “I-I don’t—“

“He’s a good guy.” The deep bellowing voice of Gerald cut through Mark’s haze. Mark looked up at Gerald, shaking off the foreign feelings stirring inside him. Gerald’s smile was genuine as he gave a curt nod.

“If… If he’s such a good guy, why is he being a _dick_ to me right now?” Mark protested as he tried to get away from Jack’s grasp again. This time, however, Jack let go and Mark stumbled backwards with a slight gasp. “If he’s such a good guy, why has he lured me to this crazy back alley, um…” he made a gesture with his hand, “whatever this place is? Shouldn’t you take me somewhere normal on our first date—“

“Date? What?” Gerald looked curiously at Jack. Sudden realization hit the big man, and he burst into rumbling laughter. “Is this your new pet, Master Sean?” Gerald dropped his arms from his chest and beckoned Mark over to him, dropping down to one knee. “Come here, let me see you.”

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed, confusion plastered across his face. “W-what do you mean? Master? _Pet_?” He looked over towards Jack with apprehension and interest. There was questioning in his eyes, as he noticed a slight flush come over Jack’s features, furthering his curiosity. So far, he had seen confidence, vigor and intensity in Jack’s face. Now he was… Embarrassed? Hesitant? “What is he talking about, Jack?”

Gerald laughed patiently. “Come here,” he demanded with a little more force, his voice deepening further than Mark thought it could. Mark’s breath hitched at the tone, but he obeyed and took a few steps towards the door. Gerald was knelt before him, his towering stature now meeting him below eye level. He was not as threatening at that angle. Gerald looked deep into his eyes, before moving his gaze over his whole face, and slowly down his body. Mark subconsciously crossed his arms uneasily over his chest, feeling over exposed and vulnerable.  _This night just keeps getting more and more awkward. What am I doing??_ Mark gave an involuntary shiver when Gerald reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles across Mark’s bicep, sending little goosebumps across his limbs.

“You are beautiful… Master Sean just knows how to pick ‘em, that’s for sure.” Gerald stood up, a gentle smile playing on his lips as his face softened. He looked back into Mark’s concerned brown eyes. “You have nothing to worry about. I promise you.” The words came out soft and comforting. Mark closed his eyes, a sudden thrill cascading through his body which warmed him from the core. The compliment actually made him feel oddly relieved.

“Well, why won’t you let us in then?” Jack demanded angrily, turning back to Gerald with a glare.

Gerald smirked at the shorter man. “You never said please.”

Jack rolled his eyes in frustration. “Dammit you’re annoying. Fine.” Jack walked between Mark and Gerald, dropping to his knees and clasping his hands in front of his face in mock desperation. “Please, Sir Gerald, let us into this wonderful establishment in which you guard nightly. I ask you politely for entrance for me and my companion.” It was almost comical how desperate he sounded.

Gerald snickered. “Sure, go ahead.” He stepped aside, gesturing with a flourish. Jack took Mark’s hand and walked across the threshold, holding up his free hand with a rude gesture as he passed. Gerald only laughed heartily as he shut the door behind the three of them.

Mark felt a gentle hand grasp his shoulder. “Have fun, little one. You’ll be just fine.” Gerald whispered into his ear before releasing him and taking his post at the door once again.

Something within Mark stirred, the anxiety meter inside him swinging a bit more towards excitement, genuinely more curious than ever for the events tonight will have in store for him.

 _I shouldn’t be here… Should I? I guess it’s too late. In for a penny and all that…_ Mark let out a cleansing sigh as he felt Jack tug him forward.

Jack squeezed Mark’s hand reassuringly. “C’mon, Mark. Let me show you around…”


	3. You Never Said Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look, it's a Charley! And a flustered Markimoo!

“Follow me,” Jack said softly, tugging on Mark’s hand.

They walked down a faintly lit hallway, passing by a handful of closed doors on either side of them while the sound of loud techno pulsed through the floorboards and into Mark’s feet. The sound was melodic, a pleasurable mix of hard beats and an underlying effect of smooth jazz. With each step, Mark could hear the music getting steadily louder, until they stopped just before another set of double doors, identical to the entryway of the building. A smile crept up onto Mark’s face as the he let the music captivate him a small bit, his eyes fluttering shut and his head bobbing to the beat. When he opened his eyes again, Jack was looking at him with amusement.

“I’m guessing you like it?” Jack said loud enough to speak over the music. Mark nodded in response, feeling a glow form on his face. “Good. Come on. I have lots to show you, Mark.”

Mark took a quick glance around the second they entered the room. Directly in front of him was the DJ booth and dance area with brightly colored strobe lights casting beams across the wooden floor. There were numerous patrons already out on the floor, mostly in pairs of two. On the right side of the establishment, a long, dark oak bartop ran the length of the wall. Mark’s attention came to a halt at the scantily clad bartender lazily polishing glasses and silverware. Her eyes were hidden behind a curtain of electric blue hair extending across her whole face and down to her neck, meeting where a black and silver collar fit snug around the base of her throat.

Mark noted embarrassingly just how  _un_ clothed she really was. Her large breasts were held in place by a thin strap of black leather that barely covered her nipples, wrapping around her in a crisscross fashion just tight enough to keep them held up. A veil of what appeared to be strips of black lace draped off the leather bands down her toned torso, stopping just above a pair of matching leather panties that barely contained her curvy backside. Her long legs were bare down to the top of a pair of black, silver studded faux combat boots with three inch heels. Mark’s jaw dropped slightly as the leather clad woman looked up and gave him a sly wink as their eyes met. Emerald green.

 _Sh-she’s in nothing but her underwear! And she’s beautiful… Oh heaven, I shouldn’t be looking! But… she’s so… I… I feel dirty!_ Mark’s face blushed a bright crimson as they walked the perimeter of the dance floor, heat radiating through his whole body. He looked away as she leaned over the bar to hang the cocktail glass that was in her hands up on the hook, angling her ass in his direction with a slight wiggle. Mark took a deep breath, trying to calm the new stirrings in his body at the sight while Jack ushered him along towards the back of the establishment.

Jack must have sensed the change in his demeanor and slowed their forward progress to a halt. He turned to gaze curiously at Mark, who had his face covered with his free hand, breathing a bit heavier than he had been a moment earlier. Jack tried to hide a smirk when he noticed the pink hue at the tip of Mark’s ears. He squeezed Mark’s hand, turning to face him directly.

“What has you all aflutter, gorgeous?” Jack teased, running a fingertip across the shell of Mark’s ear. Mark looked up at him, face completely flushed but attempting desperately to compose himself before speaking.

“N-n-nothing. It’s… nothing. What is this place?” Mark cleared his throat, continuing to look elsewhere. Anywhere but in Jack’s eyes.

“It’s a nightclub. Now what did ye see that has you blushin’ like a ripe tomato?” Jack asked with amusement, his accent thick with his playful words.

“I-I can’t…“ Mark gulped, his eyes wide as he fought the question. Honestly, he didn’t have a single clue how to explain it. He’d never seen a woman that barely clothed before, at least not in person. He couldn’t even explain to _himself_ how his body was reacting, let alone to this stranger he came with.

“Mark,” Jack’s voice deepened sternly, _“tell me_ _._   _Now._ ” His grip got tighter around Mark’s fingers as he tugged Mark close to his body. Mark made a startled noise as his face came inches from Jack’s. The intensity in those ice blue eyes only exasperated the warm, tingling sensation that brewed within him. 

 _This is… wrong… Yet I want to know more. But, why? What is this feeling? Is this… arousal? Am I… getting sexually aroused?_ Mark squeezed his eyes shut as the thought passed through his mind. Arousal. The body’s reaction for sexual attraction to another. Something he’s never felt before with _anyone_. Honestly, he’s never had the chance, what with being busy with his school work, friends and family, and volunteering on the weekends. He hadn’t made time for dating, let alone finding a sexual partner.

Oh, he had been on dates before with girls from his school. But usually it was simply going for coffee or seeing a movie. Nothing serious, always platonic. They were his friends. He had never felt anything special for any of the girls, or guys, in his life.

Until tonight, when Jack asked him to follow him. To this strange place. Alone. Deep down, he could hear his conscience screaming this was a terrible idea, but there was that tiny part of his mind that was insistently nudging him to continue. The part of his mind he never knew existed, courageous and apparently irresponsible as hell. No, he can’t explain what he was feeling, but he sure wanted to find the answer.

“Th-that girl.” He pointed at the bartender, who had moved on to talk with a patron that sat down for a drink. She laughed heartily as the woman at the bar finished whatever story she was telling.

“Ohhh… Yeah, Charley.” Jack chuckled slightly, mostly to himself. “Something about her, isn’t there? I’ve had thoughts of doing some pretty obscene things to her myself.” He nudged Mark in the arm playfully as Mark looked at him, taken aback. Jack ignored the shocked expression. “But she’s claimed. Collared by Sir Gerald of all people, the lucky bastard. But she’s still damn fun to flirt with.” He ruffled Mark’s hair playfully before grabbing his hand once again, pulling him in the direction of the bar. “Let’s go say hi!”

Mark planted his feet firmly on the ground, stopping Jack from pulling him along. “No! W-we can’t!” He exclaimed, his eyes round as saucers. Jack’s confused face switched to curiosity at the panicked look on Mark’s face.

“Why not?” Jack asked, resting a hand on Mark’s shoulder. Mark took a deep breath, avoiding eye contact with his Irish companion.

“First of all. What in the heck does _collared_ mean? Secondly… I-I don’t think I can talk to her. She’s… she’s too… The thought scares me.” Mark bit down on his thumb nervously.

Jack broke into loud laughter. _“She_ scares you? Oh, aren’t you cute…” Jack shook his head as his laughter died off. “What’s wrong? Afraid you’ll overload from bliss by being so close to such a beautiful creature? Because if that’s the case, what I plan on showing you later is going to knock you into such a bl-“

“I’ve never seen a girl’s naked body.” Mark blurted out, stopping Jack mid-sentence. Instantly, he felt his face flush again and he looked down at the floor, ashamed. “I-I’ve never kissed a girl. Or dated a girl. Or had… um… y-you know…”

“Sex?”

Mark shivered at the word. “Y-yes. I mean… No. I’ve never had… s-sex.” Jack let out a soft, patient sigh as he gently ran his thumb over the back of Mark’s hand.

“I know,” he responded. “That’s not news to me. But I guess I didn’t think you were _this_ innocent.” Jack slumped slightly, his eyes glazing over in thought. “I didn’t think this through…” Mark stood there in the silence for a moment, awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot waiting for Jack to continue his thought.

“Th-think what through?” Mark finally asked. Jack refocused and smiled sweetly at Mark. He squared up with Mark and stepped back at arm’s length, his fingers gently caressing Mark’s warm hands. He looked up with big blue eyes full of kindness before responding.

“Tell me something, Mark.”

“Hm?” Mark felt his body start to sweat slightly from the nerves as he forced himself to look into Jack’s eyes, the contact making his stomach flutter for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. “W-what is it?” he asked, his voice shaky.

“Do you want to go home?”

Mark took a sharp intake of breath, his thoughts clattering against each other as he tried to figure out the answer to such a simple question.

He was nervous, yes. But it was more than that. He was out of his element completely. He still wasn’t sure about Jack’s motivations towards him. But somehow, there was no denying the captivating hold Jack had on him. The way a single look or brush of fingers on his skin had him melting into a jumbled mess. However, the acknowledgement about his sexual experience had obviously had an effect on Jack’s posture. As if he decided maybe Mark wasn’t worth it anymore.

 _Which means… Oh dear…_  Mark’s mind abruptly recognized the fact that sex would be a thing between them at some point. His body quivered, not because he was appalled at the thought of sex with Jack, but rather because the thought… fascinated him. He might have sex with Jack.

Or, he could go home and forget the whole thing.  Continue on with his life, pretending he never met this man… And miss the opportunity to explore this feeling that was brewing inside him, the feeling he got in his lower stomach from watching the sexy woman at the bar. To explore the warmth and fuzziness he got whenever he made eye contact with those stunning blue eyes of Jack’s. To allow his curiosity to lead him into what Jack had promised to be a night he wouldn’t regret...

Mark looked deeply into Jack’s eyes, yielding to the strong feelings inside him, not wanting to miss this chance to explore himself and these sensations. Not wanting to chicken out and regret it later. Mark bit his lip involuntarily.

“No.”

Jack’s face lit up at the simple word, and Mark couldn’t help but feel the corners of his lips pull up at the joy in Jack’s smile. “But… why are we here? Why not somewhere more mundane?”

“I wanted you here. This is my… home away from home. My personal haven, a place I can be myself, and show _you,”_ Jack tapped Mark on the tip of his nose fondly, “wonders beyond your imagination.” Mark crinkled his nose.

“It’s just odd… You saw I was uncomfortable while we were still outside. And with Gerald…” Mark trailed off, remembering the way Gerald’s dark brown eyes looked him over like a piece of art. It wasn’t wholly unpleasant. It just felt awkward.

“Well, in all honesty, you never said stop.” Jack winked. “At any point you could have left.” He gestured around the club with a flourish. “But here we are. Maison de L'érotisme.” Jack grinned wickedly.

“And I’m here to show you a wonderful time…” He wrapped his arm across Mark’s torso protectively, pulling him to his hip. “With your consent, of course.” He looked expectantly at Mark.

Mark bit his lip again, a newfound energy flowing through him as he gazed in Jack’s eager eyes, feeling his confidence and enthusiasm growing, along with the everlasting heat in his core.

“Yeah, you have my consent.”

Jack chuckled. “Consent for what exactly?”

“Um… anything, I guess.”

Jack ghosted his thumb across Mark’s jawline, sending a shiver through Mark’s body. Jack watched with amusement the affect he had on this innocent, yet eager, young man.

“Oh, that’s a mistake, beautiful…” He ran his fingers through Mark’s soft, thick hair, tugging gently until Mark’s head inclined backwards. Jack leaned in and brought his lips less than an inch from Mark’s ear, inhaling his scent and reveling in the tiny whimper that escaped Mark’s throat.

“And you’ll enjoy every second, I promise…”


	4. You Never Said No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jack giving Mark the ability to express himself, and give him every chance to say no. Very important for this type of relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Mark was lost._

_No, he knew where he was. He was in a nightclub with a French sounding name, with an attractive and tattooed man named Jack- No, it was Sir Sean now- with radiant crystal blue eyes he could lose himself in for hours. He knew, for a fact, he had allowed this to happen, when he should have been home, tucked into his cozy bed, resting for his job at the animal shelter tomorrow. He knew, for a fact, that no matter how much his brain protested, he was thoroughly enjoying this whole situation._

_He was lost as to why, of all the things to happen, he was currently being pressed against the cushions beneath the beautiful Irishman, and he was letting it happen? He felt the warm, moist breath of his companion slowly cascade down his neck, sending shivers across his heated skin. He was completely, and utterly, lost._

_“Mmm, I’m so glad you said yes, my sweet Mark…”_

—

An hour prior, Mark gave Jack his consent. For what, exactly? At first, Mark assumed was simply permission to show him around. The smile on Jack’s face made Mark’s heart flutter, to see how happy he was, but he also noted the hint of mischief in Jack’s eyes at the same time, which sent a flutter to another area of his body. An area he still wasn’t accustomed to. But, he had given consent, and he was absolutely terrified and unquestionably eager at the same time. No. No, he wouldn’t back down. Not now.

“So, this is Maison de L’erotisme. A piece of delicious paradise that was built merely five years ago.” Jack beamed as he twirled Mark around on the dancefloor. His partner broke into laughter as he fell into Jack’s chest clumsily. The blue-eyed Irishman pulled him back to look at Mark’s flushed face. “And I’m so glad to share this with you.”

Mark was out of breath, but grinning ear to ear. “Well, I’m having a lot of fun.” He danced to the music, matching steps with Jack as they smiled at one another. He felt more at ease as the minutes passed on. It was just him, the music, and Jack. But every once in a while, that strange, misplaced feeling would creep back up. The one that set off a warning beacon in his brain.

After their initial conversation, Jack had brought him to the bar and introduced him, very briefly, to Charley who was happy to give Mark a root beer. She agreed to stay hush-hush about his status as a minor, but not without coercing a promise out of Jack, one that Mark didn’t hear, but saw the wicked grin on both their faces as they came to an agreement. Jack, however, started in on the alcohol with a whiskey and Coke and brushed off Mark’s inquisitive gaze.

Before Mark could articulate his question, one of Jack’s favorite songs had come over the speakers and he hauled Mark out into the open floor. “I-I don’t dance,” Mark had protested. “You do now,” Jack had replied, winking as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

It wasn’t until the song stopped a few minutes later that Jack noticed how Mark was glancing around curiously. He steered Mark back over by the bar, sitting him down before handing him his drink.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jack rubbed Mark’s forearm. He kept his gaze in Mark’s direction as he waited patiently for a response.

Mark let out a deep sigh. “Yeah. I just… I’m still a bit nervous I guess.”

“About what?”

“About you.” Mark looked down at his drink, fiddling with the straw in his root beer. At this point he wouldn’t have minded if it was a real beer, the way his insides were doing somersaults. “About your, uh… intentions, I suppose.”

Jack grabbed Mark’s drink and placed it back on the bar top before grasping both of Mark’s hands delicately. “I’m going to bring you somewhere we can… talk about this.” His accent thickened as he spoke the words with a low tone, sending a shiver down Mark’s spine. Jack tugged at his arm as he stood, urging him to stand as well, and then he started across the dancefloor. He didn’t care about walking through the patrons dancing around in the neon glow of the lights. Jack bee lined towards a set of stairs hidden in the corner, which Mark hadn’t even noticed until now.

Mark’s insides knotted as Jack spoke to the guy standing guard at the steps. The guard looked over at Mark and smirked, an almost envious expression in his face right before he stepped aside, allowing the two men to pass. The guard winked at Mark as they passed and a tingling sensation surged over his skin.

“Come,” Jack demanded, realizing that Mark hesitated before taking the first step on the stairs. “Trust me,” he said a bit softer, mentally reminding himself that wasn’t wise to show Mark his other side… yet.

They reached the top of the staircase and hung a left before approaching a door just a few steps down the hall. Jack used a copper key to unlock the knob then swing it open. After flicking a switch on the wall just inside the doorframe, Jack gently ushered Mark into the brightly lit room. Mark took a tentative step inside, noting the cozy layout of the room with its cream colored walls, an oversized chair and matching loveseat made of beige leather on one side, and a large TV hanging from the wall across from it. Assorted odds and ends were placed among various surfaces to give it a homey, welcoming feel.

  _A living room? Upstairs? That’s odd…_ He looked over at Jack curiously, but saw the delight on his face and he relaxed, allowing the question to drop away.

“Come. Sit.” Jack commanded, taking the opportunity to rub his hand up and down Mark’s back as he pressed him forward towards the couch. They could still hear the music downstairs, but it was faint, mostly feeling the bass thump against the floorboards. Mark sat down on the leather couch, letting out a sigh as it enveloped him in its comfort.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Jack asked, flopping down next to him.

Mark smiled nervously. “Yeah.” He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, lowering his eyes to his lap. But it didn’t take long before Jack reached out and grasped his hand, stopping him.

“Hey, look at me.” Jack hooked a finger under Mark’s chin, lifting his head to face him. Mark’s face grew warm as their eyes met, his lower lip disappearing between his teeth as he did so. Jack glanced down at Mark’s lips and exhaled with a faint groan. “Oh, you can’t be doing that…” he muttered under his breath. Jack tore his gaze away and up to Mark’s wide brown eyes. “Do you know why you’re here, my sweet Mark?”

Mark looked away momentarily, but Jack brought his face up with his finger once again. He couldn’t help but stare into those eyes that twinkled with desire… and when he did, all thought left his brain. He couldn’t explain it. The feeling just… overwhelmed him. The same feeling he had trouble articulating earlier, where his stomach did somersaults, and he felt a tightening down below his belt. That… aroused feeling.

“N-no. Not really. I mean, I assume it’s because you like me. But …” Mark closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. “I can’t… I don’t know why this is happening. I’m not sure I really belong here-“

“Oh, yes you do,” Jack interrupted, “This is exactly where you belong.”

“Why?”

“You’re perfect. That, and you never said no to me.”

Mark let out a small snort, shaking his head. “That’s hysterical. I’m nowhere near perfect.” He tried to stand up, but Jack placed a firm hand on his chest, pressing him back down.

“You’re perfect for me.” Jack’s eyes lit up with need as he once again locked his gaze with Mark’s. “Please. Just hear me out. You’ve come this far. And I know,” he smiled affectionately, “I know you’re a bit scared. You’re used to being in your routine. Go to school during the week, volunteer on the weekends, see your friends and family when you can… You enjoy doing things for others, am I right?”

“Y-yeah. I do. It makes me happy to make others happy. I’ve always been that way.” Mark sunk into the couch further when Jack turned his body to face his, feeling Jack’s body heat radiate into his side.

Jack hummed as his hand reached up to stroke Mark’s hair. “That’s wonderful. And do you think making me happy would make you happy?” He lazily brushed his knee against Mark’s thigh. Mark let out an involuntary whimper.

“I-I don’t know…”

“I feel like it would. You strike me as the giving type. The one who gets pleasure from giving pleasure…” Jack’s palm brushed against the shell of Mark’s ear as he leaned in to nuzzle softly against Mark’s neck. “And I’m feeling a bit of pleasure just being here with you, my sweet Mark.” The words tickled at Mark’s throat, warm and tantalizing.

Mark’s breath hitched, feeling another flush radiate through his body, this time more intense than the first. “W-what am I feeling right now?” he asked, the words coming out unsteady.

“Desire.” Jack ran his fingertips up and down Mark’s soft skin, trailing his jaw and neckline in little circles. “Want… no, need.” Jack’s lips parted slightly, brushing them just beneath Mark’s earlobe. “Arousal. Curiosity,” he whispered. Mark’s eyes fluttered shut, entranced by the sound of Jack’s voice and the slow, soft caresses across his throat and jaw. “You want to know what that feeling was at the crosswalk. You want to feel it again, and again. And how I knew… How I  _know_ we’ll be good for each other. Would you like me to… show you?”

“Y-yes.” Mark stuttered softly, leaning his head back as Jack moved his lips closer to the warming skin of his throat.

“Would you like me to help you explore those curious and wonderful feelings?” Jack moved his hand slowly from Mark’s neck, down to caress his collarbone. Mark inhaled sharply as Jack’s blunt fingernails gently raked against his skin. “Do you like what I’m doing right now?”

Mark let out a small whimper as the heat of Jack’s lips grazed ever so delicately across his throat. “Ahh… Y-yes….”

“Good.” Jack smiled against Mark’s neck. His hand traveled down a bit lower, grazing over one of Mark’s hardening nipples through his shirt. “You’re so responsive. That’s delightful.” He trailed a lazy fingertip down across Mark’s chest, down his stomach and stopping above the hemline of his jeans.

Mark’s body reacted, the heat pooling directly in his groin, feeling a sudden tightening against the fabric. He’s woken up with that feeling before, but never while awake, and never with company… The feeling was exhilarating, and a bit frustrating. The nagging voice in his head finally gave up, surrendering to the arousal that electrified every inch of his being.

“Mmm… I want to try something with you now. Something that should make you very happy. Is that ok?”

Mark murmured faintly in his growing haze, “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” Jack grinned to himself, flipping a switch in his mind. He grabbed Mark’s hands and pulled them up, pinning them against the wall behind the couch. He then lifted a leg and tossed it over Mark’s thighs, straddling himself in his lap, feeling the subdued man’s hardening arousal against his own thigh. Jack took a cleansing breath, trying to stay as calm as he could. “Yes, what?” He asked again, a little firmer this time. Mark’s eyes shot open at the sound of the forceful demand.

“Wha- I-I don’t-“ Mark clamored, seeing a darker, more potent look cross Jack’s eyes.

“ _You_. You will call me _Sir Sean_ from now on. Do you understand?” He rocked his hips against Mark’s, pressing him further into the couch. Mark let out a startled whimper, his mouth falling open in surprise.

“Nnngh… Y-yes.”

Jack growled, his gaze piercing into Mark’s with unmistakable lust. “Yes,  _what_.”

“Yes, S-sir!” Mark quivered beneath Jack, noting the powerful look in his eyes, how the usually light ice blue irises now darkened like the waves of the deep ocean. His hips bucked up against Jack’s body almost involuntarily. “Yes, Sir Sean... P-please...”

“Ohhh… do you even know what you’re _oh_ so politely asking for, Mark?” Jack cocked his head to the side and grinned devilishly down at Mark, leaning in towards his neck.

“P-please… show me. Show me more, Sir!” Mark whined, his eyes squeezing shut as he began to feel his body temperature rise. His lips were parted and he panted slightly, realizing that his brain had given in almost completely to whatever power Jack had over him.

Jack moaned with joy at Mark’s current state.

“Mmmm, I’m so glad you said yes, my sweet Mark…”


	5. You Never Said Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you feel that?"  
> "What?"  
> "The earth move?"  
> "No, dear. That was all you."  
> "Oh. Well, quit sweeping me off my feet like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First times are always the most intense. And Jack will be there to catch him when he falls.
> 
> Enjoy!

“First, I want you to look at me.” Jack released Mark’s arms, reaching both hands up to cradle Mark’s face. Mark obeyed, eyes glazed with an uninhibited lust. “That’s a good boy. Now pay attention ok?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Mark’s lips parted slightly, breathing becoming increasingly shallow. This feeling was very unfamiliar to him, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. His mind went to the warmth he felt radiating off of Jack’s body onto his own, feeling every inch of his weight. To Jack’s thighs resting on his, noticing how very close both of their erections were to each other. Mark’s eyes traveled downwards, flittering across Sir Sean’s body until they rested on his own cock, straining against the cloth.

He bit his lip, startled at how sensitive his body currently was, as Jack’s fingertips traced down his throat once again, sending a shudder down to his needy core. Mark felt his cock twitch in response, causing him to gasp softly. He heard Sir Sean chuckle above him in delight.

“You’re not paying attention, little one.” Jack grasped a handful of Mark’s hair, tugging it roughly to refocus Mark’s gaze on his. The incoherent whimper that came from the man at the sudden movement made Jack smile. “Ohhh if only you know how precious you really are…” He released his hair and sensually caressed his face with the back of his fingers, watching as Mark’s eyes fluttered shut in response. “Wow, this is going to be so easy, isn’t it?” Jack willed himself into composure as he leaned forward, lips less than an inch from Mark’s.

“I want to kiss you. Is that ok, pet?” Mark nodded. Jack hid his amused grin. “I can’t hear a nod, sweetie.”

“Please… kiss me.”

Promptly, Jack pressed his lips tenderly against Mark’s, reveling in the warmth and suppleness of his mouth. He moaned softly into the kiss, darting his tongue out a small bit to graze Mark’s lower lip. He felt as Mark shivered beneath him, a hand darting out to wrap into Jack’s hair desperately, not knowing how to handle the state of mind flowing through him. He was losing himself already, and they had barely begun…

Jack could feel as Mark was slipping into a haze from all the excitement of the night, and he wanted to take back control as swiftly as he could. He released the kiss and climbed off of Mark, standing in front of him. The groan of frustration sent a giddy shiver through Jack, watching as Mark writhed in his seat, his eyes unfocused and confused.

“I didn’t say you could touch me, pet. But… I’ll let it slide this time. You’re learning now. And I’m going to teach you best I can.” Jack knelt down in front of Mark, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his lips. Planting a small kiss on each knuckle, he watched as a subconscious grin overtook Mark’s lips at the contact. “Are you ok?” He released Mark’s hands, placing them back in his lap.

Mark nodded, then remembered earlier, “Y-yes. I’m… I don’t know what’s going on in my body.”

“Tell me what you feel, kitten.”

Mark gulped, willing down the cloud in his mind, attempting to articulate the sensations. “I… I feel hot. Like a fire inside my stomach, and… uh, below.” He blushed slightly, as he placed his hand on his growing erection. “I’ve never had a… well I mean, I have, but not in… company.” He bit his lip, to Jack’s delight. “But now… I feel like I, uh… need. I want something, desperately… But I don’t know what.” Mark looked at Jack, looking for an answer.

Jack’s eyes softened, and leaned back with his hands on the floor, gazing up at Mark curiously. “What do you think it could be, kitten?”

Mark sighed, running his hands over his face. “S-sex?” he asked bashfully. Jack could only snicker, reveling in how innocent and adorable Mark was being. This could be loads of fun…

“Possibly. I have the same feelings right now, just so you know. And would you like to hear what I think it is?”

“Yes.”

Jack cocked his head to the side. “Yes…?”

Mark blushed. “Yes, S-sir.”

Jack nodded his approval. “Good boy. Well…” Jack leaned back up, placing a hand on each of Mark’s knees, looking directly into Mark’s dark brown eyes. “I, personally, have this growing desire welling up inside me, begging for release. Seeing you blush, biting your lip… trembling beneath me. It’s too much. My dick is hard right now, because I desire something you can give me.” Mark’s eyes widened, listening to his words. “But, only if you want to give it to me.” Jack got up onto his knees, eye level with Mark. “For now, however, that’s not what I’m worried about. That… will come with time…” Jack winked slyly at Mark.  “I don’t think you’ve ever felt the pleasure of said release, have you?”

“I—what do you mean?” Mark inquired, his voice trembling.

“Have you ever masturbated, Mark?”

“No! N-no, Sir. I, uh… I’ve never even thought about it.” His face grew even hotter at the thought of touching his own cock. “It’s… I always thought it was, well… wrong…” He lowered his head, feeling his body shake slightly. “No one has ever talked about it with me.”

Jack laughed softly. “Oh, you innocent thing. Of course it’s not wrong. But, it is something you do when you’re alone or in certain circumstances other people you share the desire with, and no one really talks about it. Oh sweetie…” Jack reached up and ran his hand across Mark’s thigh tenderly. “I think it’s time we explore, shall we?”

“R-right now?” Mark’s eyes widened, feeling a tingle spread through him.

“Yes. Right now.” Jack leaned in and grabbed Mark’s hands. “Do I have your permission to take off your belt?” Mark stilled. But after a beat, he slowly nodded.

“Y-yes. Yes, Sir.” He leaned back, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Good.” Jack reached up slowly, unclasping the belt buckle around his jeans, pulling the leather from their loops. He tossed the belt on the ground beside him, his smile gentle. “May I unzip your jeans, Mark.”

“Y-yes, Sir.” Jack unzipped his pants, agonizingly slow. As his fingers accidentally grazed against Mark’s erection, he felt the brunette shudder. He bit his lip, hiding his grin.

“Now, I’d like to pull your pants off your hips. May I?” Mark nodded again, once again feeling his body vibrate with that needy sensation. When Jack lowered his jeans down to his knees, Mark looked away shyly as his cock stood straight against his boxers, causing them to tent up.

“Aren’t you a beautiful sight?” Jack muttered under his breath, letting out an almost inaudible moan to himself. “You are so gorgeous, Mark. Do you know that?” Jack looked up with desire at Mark’s blushing face. “So. Beautiful.” He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Mark’s inner thigh, feeling as Mark’s body bucked up slightly at the touch. “So responsive.”

Mark’s head leaned back against the cushions, rejoicing in the sensation of Jack’s lips on his skin, and the praise being uttered in that sensual Irish inflection. He never thought in a million years would he be in such a predicament, under the hungry gaze of a man with his face so close to his crotch… And desiring to feel the man’s touch against his sensitive flesh. Thoughts raced in his mind, startling him, of hearing this man moan his name, laying on top of him, sending jolts of pleasure. His body ached all over, sending tremors across every limb.

“P-please…” Mark whimpered breathlessly.

“Oh? Please what, sweet thing?” Jack teased, fingertips lazily running up and down Mark’s inner thighs, stopping just below his twitching erection.

“I need… I feel so anxious…”

Jack looked at him curiously, raising his hands off Mark’s legs. “Are you sure that’s what you feel?” Mark looked at him, a glazed over hunger in his eyes, and Jack smiled knowingly. “Oh, that’s not anxiety. Perhaps you’re buzzing with need? Do you want… to touch yourself?”

Mark whined softly at the thought, eyes fluttering shut. The answer was yes. He nodded weakly, reaching a hand up towards his cock.

“Go ahead. I want to see you pleasure yourself, Mark.” Jack raised up on his feet and sat down next to Mark, studying the quivering man’s reactions. He let out a sigh of pleasure when Mark moaned at the first touch, his fingers timidly wrapping around the base of his own cock, giving an experimental tug. “Good kitten. Feels nice, doesn’t it…” Mark continued, using his thumb to gently caress the tender skin beneath his erection, sending shivers through to his core, feeling the heat well up. Jack reached up, twining his fingers through Mark’s hair, giving slight tugs here or there, noticing the look of bliss cross over Mark’s face every now and again as Mark increased the movements of his hand against his needy cock.

Jack leaned in to whisper hotly in Mark’s ear. “I want to see you unravel beneath me. Let it go, Mark.” He flicked out his tongue to caress the shell of his ear, hearing the desperate whimper come from Mark’s throat.

“Pleasure yourself until you can’t handle any more. Feel it pulsate in your hand, Mark. Don’t be afraid of the release. Let it flow through your body. It will feel so good I promise.” Mark’s hips began bucking against his own palm, his hand working himself in a gentle rhythm, as Jack felt his own dick spring to life at the sight of this man rubbing himself.

“S-sir… It’s so… Oh g-god…” Mark uttered breathlessly, his free hand reaching up to grab Jack’s head, pulling him into a fervent kiss, shocking Jack as he felt his mouth suddenly being assaulted. The desperate moaning into Jack’s mouth sent Jack into a frenzy, and he kissed back, tongues battling, as Mark pumped his cock harder, until his body gave a hard shudder, breaking from the kiss to cry out in pleasure as it pulsated in his hand. Jack looked down to watch as Mark’s orgasm spilled out onto his shirt, watched as Mark’s body bucked and trembled as he rode out the waves of ecstasy and release. His first time, and it was beautiful to watch. He observed as Mark let go all inhibitions, giving into the sensations, his cries and moans escalating, as it seemed to never end.

When finally, he was able to slow his body’s reactions, Mark panted and looked up at Jack’s eager, twinkling eyes, glazed in a drunken haze of passion and bliss.

“T-that… was… w-wonderful,” he breathed out, slumping back into the couch.

Jack chuckled to himself, soothingly caressing Mark’s hair as he caught his breath. “I’m so glad, sweet pet. How do you feel now?”

Mark smiled up at Jack, eyes twinkling. “I feel calm. My body is full of happiness.” He reached up and softly ran fingertips over Jack’s cheeks. Jack leaned into the touch, feeling himself unexpectedly overcome with tender emotions towards Mark. He played along, of course, letting Mark have his moment, but something just changed between them. And Jack was looking forward to this relationship.

It was after all, the first time Mark had ever felt this kind of pleasure, so he was letting him enjoy it in his own way. But he knew deep down, there were many more moments to come, by Jack’s hand. Showing him so much more intense feelings he couldn’t fathom right now. The feel of denial as he teased him to submission. Sending him into a spiral of pure animalistic lust. Losing all control of himself. He just prayed Mark never said red.

Jack smiled sweetly down at Mark. “Good, pet. There’s more where that came from… I promise I’ll take real good care of you…”


	6. You Never Said Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong?"  
> "I think I'm in love."  
> "With who?"  
> "Not a who, a what."  
> "Ok, with what?"  
> "Your smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot of emotions to deal with. A good Dom always makes sure his sub is comfortable, even if it means letting him/her go for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you know just how precious you are?” The words whispered thickly into Mark’s ear as he caught his breath, the exhilaration of his release still vibrating through his groin. “How innocent… Captivating… Delicious…” Each word was punctuated with a small kiss on Mark’s throat. He had never in his life felt such an amazing, intoxicating feeling of pleasure, sending little shocks of bliss to every part of him… Yet something nagged at him in the back of his mind.  _That was wicked. That was completely wicked and you know it! Something that good can’t be right and you’re in trouble…_

Mark let out a shuddering sigh, as anxiety welled up inside him, realizing just how much trouble he was going to be in after this was said and done. He tensed, feeling Jack’s breath on his neck, nuzzling him with little nibbles absently as Mark calmed down. Suddenly aware of everything once again, Mark slowly started to panic. Jack’s lips felt wonderful, yet so very wrong.  _I shouldn’t be here. I should be home. I feel so dirty. Ohh, I shouldn’t have done that… I can’t… I—_

“I—I gotta go… P-please…” Mark braced himself against Jack’s shoulders, giving a gentle yet forceful shove to try and get Jack off him.

“Hey… kitten, calm down. What’s wrong?” Jack watched as Mark frantically stood up and grabbed his pants and pulling them up with stumbling fingers. “Shhhh, Mark…” Jack reached up with a gentle hand, circling Mark’s wrist with his fingers and halting his attempt to fasten his belt. “Come here. Come sit.” Jack looked up at mark with an almost pleading look. “Please?”

Mark looked down with wide eyes full of apprehension. Yet, when Mark glanced into the concerned, tender blue eyes, he felt his resolve weaken, the panic turning to dull confusion and that now familiar ache in his belly. It was irrational, the feeling of bliss this man caused in him when he looked into those eyes. A look of promise, of compassion… of acceptance. He was mesmerized. There was no way to explain it, except the one thing he knew for sure: He wanted more of what Jack could offer.

Mark took a deep breath, and slowly sank back into the couch obediently. The emotions of the past hour took hold and Mark felt tears well up in his eyes. Placing his face in his palms, he leaned over onto his knees, choking back a quiet sob.

Jack promptly had his arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulders in comfort, rubbing his back absently as Mark attempted to regain composure. “Hey, talk to me. It’s ok, I promise.” He reached over and hooked his finger beneath Mark’s chin and coerced his face towards him. “What’s on your mind, doll?”

Mark sniffled, reaching to wipe a tear that escaped down his cheek, and gave a guilty smile. “I honestly don’t know. I feel… scared.  But when I look at you…” His eyes glistened over with affection. “You’ve brought things out in me I’ve never felt before. It’s so… foreign.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, I am a foreigner, so that might explain a lot.” That incited a small giggle out of Mark, to Jack’s delight. “Seriously, of course it’s all new to you. You’ve been living your life in a boarding school. With rules, deadlines, curfews. Almost no freedom. Curious, but how long have you been there?”

“Almost all my life. My parents left me there when I was 6. That’s all… that’s all I’ve ever known…” Mark fidgeted with the hem of his stained shirt.

“And now, here you are, in a place you’re unfamiliar with. Feeling things you’ve never thought you’d feel. With a man who, for some reason you can’t yet grasp, is very attracted to you.” Jack ran his fingers softly through Mark’s hair.

“Why?” Mark asked, his face growing hot. “Why me? You’ve only met me once.”

Jack smiled at the statement. “Well, if you were to ask anyone here… They’d say I have a gift.” Jack looked down at Mark’s soiled shirt, a sudden thought popping in his head. “Ok this is bothering me. You need to take that off.” Jack reached down and tugged at the hem of Mark’s shirt, trying to lift it off his body. Unquestioningly, Mark let him, and Jack had to hide a grin at seeing the timid man’s exposed torso. “Ok, that’s better… Much better…” Jack whispered the last words to himself. He refocused his gaze to Mark and continued. “My sub sense is amazing, apparently.”

“S-sub sense?”

“Yeah, subs. Not the edible kind… well, that’s arguable… but you know the happiness you feel when you make others smile? Or when you do your duties well and you’re praised for good work?” Jack traced circles absently over Mark’s bare shoulder, smiling as he saw the subtle signs of goosebumps raise on Mark’s forearm.

“Y-yeah. It makes me feel warm and content. I am ecstatic when I’m doing good things for others. That’s why I volunteer so much, and take time to help with others’ studies. I love making people happy. Is that what you mean?” Mark inquired curiously.  

“Exactly. Well a sub… he or she obeys his or her master. And is happy to do so. No matter what the request.” Jack leaned back, relaxing into the conversation. He knew deep down that Mark needed time, and maybe getting him to understand a bit more about Jack’s lifestyle and open up to him will help. He hoped. Jack could already tell that Mark’s anxiety was dwindling, and curiosity was filling his eyes. He really hoped Mark wanted to stay with him, here. Jack could feel himself growing fonder of the man as more time passed.

“S-so, what does that make you? Master?”

“Ha! You get it!” Jack let out a chuckle. “Well, the proper word is dom. But, Master is what my sub would call me. Well… I prefer Sir Sean to be honest.”

“Oh, that’s why you said to call you…”

“Yes, kitten. I thought you were too dazed by lust to remember.” Jack grinned and tousled Mark’s hair playfully.

“Lust? Was that what I was feeling?” Mark had so many questions running through his mind. He figured he would blurt them out as they came, instead of retreating back into his innocent shell since, even though deep down he was still scared, he was more than intrigued.

Again, Jack grinned. He just couldn’t get over how sweet and shy his new pet was. And a pet he was, too. The curiosity of a puppy, the purr of a kitten… Jack shivered as his mind replayed the sound of Mark’s release inside his head, the ache of desire settling inside him. He took a cleansing breath and willed down his own hunger.

“Do you think so?” Jack inquired. Mark paused, thinking to himself momentarily, before slowly nodding. “Did it feel like your body was on fire when you looked at me?” Mark nodded again, breath hitching at the thought. “Did you suddenly feel needy and desperate to touch me? Don’t think I forgot how you reached out to me when I kissed you.”

Mark blushed, remembering the moment he tried to tug at Jack’s hair, trying to bring him closer. He didn’t know why he did that, he just knew he wanted it more than anything. To touch. To feel close to Jack. Hold him against his body, feeling his warmth and revel in the physical contact. Mark closed his eyes, biting his lip softly as he recalled the kiss that started it all.

“Oh you can’t be doing that, kitten…” Jack whispered darkly. He wrapped his fingers through Mark’s hair, gently tugging and using his fingertips to caress his scalp, as he heard Mark’s subtle gasp of approval. “Lip biting is forbidden around me…” Jack tugged a bit harder this time, eliciting a whimper from his partner, as he leaned in to nestle against Mark’s exposed throat. Jack hissed before making the contact, letting go and standing up abruptly. “F-fuck…”

“W-what… was that?” Mark asked breathlessly, regaining composure. He looked over at Jack with a curious, anxious expression.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “N-nothing. You just… Dammit… Jaysus…” He sat down again, mentally shaking off the lustful sensations. He looked at Mark seriously now, trying to steady his heartbeat. “I know this is a lot to take in, Mark. But you seem to be… tolerant. Thank you. Just understand something before I send you home, ok?”

“Oh… Right…” An almost dejected look crossed Mark’s features at the mention of going back to the dorms.

“You are amazing. Like, beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I want you more than you can understand.” Jack let out a slow breath. “But, I need  _you_ , to be willing and of a clear mind.”

Mark nodded. “I want to know more,” he stated confidently.

Again, Jack sighed, shaking his head. “No. I know that, sweetheart. But you don’t…” Jack thought for a moment, measuring his words carefully. “Listen, I’ll tell ya what. You go home, ok? Take some time to think about some things. You’re going to need the time to deal with those emotions. Think about it. And I’ll give you a choice… This week, Saturday, at six o’clock… at the light post…”

Jack closed his eyes in contemplation. “If I see you there, that means you are giving me permission to bring you back here, and teach you more. Oh… so much more, I promise.” Jack gave a gentle stroke of Mark’s hair. “If I don’t see you, well… I had fun tonight. And I wish you the best in life.” Jack stood, handing Mark his shirt back, and helping him to his feet. “Sound good?”

Mark thought for a moment, and looked up at Jack’s easygoing face. “Yes.” He leaned in and gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheeks, startling Jack. “I’ll think about it.” He turned and walked out the door, closing it gently.

“You never said goodbye…” Jack whispered to the empty room a few moments later.

“That’s a good sign, right?”


	7. You Never Said It Was Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need to be alone."  
> "Are you sure? Can I help?"  
> "N-no. I mean, that would be awkward."  
> "Why?"  
> "Because I'm thinking about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Need to explore the emotions and feelings. How is Mark coping? 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was nearing twelve-thirty when Mark silently opened the hallway door to his room, trying his hardest to not make any sounds as he shut it behind him. The darkness seemed almost eerie as a sliver of moonlight peeked in through his curtains as he tiptoed towards his bed, easy to keep his footfalls quiet. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers, curling up around himself, desperate for the warmth. But the shakiness wouldn’t go away. The thoughts wouldn’t stop.

The half hour walk home seemed to have lasted forever, giving him ample time to process the events of the night. The initial meeting. Blindly following the stranger to a back alley night club. The kiss. The feeling of euphoria blanketing him as he touched himself until he came. The immediate guilt and need to run. Jack’s soothing words right afterwards, comforting him and answering his questions. Jack’s soft hands caressing his hair, his cheeks… Jack.

Mark fell into a restless sleep after a while, dreams of tender hands on his skin, coaxing his body to react with each touch… whispers surrounded his thoughts, promising him the happiness and passion he’s been craving since he left the club. He couldn’t truly place what he felt, but he knew he ached for more. To experience it all, from the exhilaration of danger to the sweet, gentle caresses that came after. He begged the hands to explore him wholly and send him into the ecstasy he craved.

“Mark…” The hushed voice whispered urgently into his mind. The hands disappeared, a chill feeling replacing where they once traveled, making him shiver. He begged them to come back, to warm him again. But all he could feel was cold, empty space.  _Please… don’t go…_  “Mark… wake up.”

Mark gasped as he bolted up in his bed, almost knocking the figure standing over him onto the floor. A hot flush spread across his body as he collected himself, attempting to shake off the haze of sleep.

“I-I’m so sorry. I was… it was bad dream. Are you ok?” Mark swung his legs off the bed, rubbing his eyes while trying to play it cool. Instantly, he felt the obvious tent beneath the sheets on his lap. He grabbed his pillow quickly, placing it across his legs, his face heating up in mortification.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are  _you_  ok though? You didn’t come home last night.” Wade, his roommate, looked down at Mark with concern. “You know Nate’s going to ask questions.”

The realization that he’ll have to face his superiors soon and explain where he was last night had Mark’s head spinning.  _I can’t tell them the truth. Oh goodness, I’d be kicked out so fast!_ Mark’s mind reeled, as he tried to come up with an alibi. “I… I fell asleep. At the… at the library.”

Wade’s eyebrows raised curiously. “Feel asleep. Right.” He scoffed. “Now, tell me where you really were.”

Mark sighed, frustrated with himself and the whole situation. Standing, after making sure his ‘situation’ was under control, he walked across the room to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. “It’s true,” he uttered nervously.

“No it’s not. I’ve lived with you too long to know when you’re lying to me.” Wade smirked. “Did you meet a… girl?”

Mark’s eyes bolted up to Wade’s. “I… well…”

“It was, wasn’t it? Oh goodness! That’s wonderful!”

“Well, I… I did meet someone, yeah.” Mark sighed, feeling the defeat already cross over him. He knew this would be a losing battle with his best friend.

“Tell me all about her! Is she cute? A redhead? Is she nerdy? Does she have a nice laugh?” Wade rattled off the questions excitedly, bouncing on his heels. Wade had always hoped Mark would finally meet someone of interest and get him out of his introverted world.

“No. It’s… I don’t want to talk about it, ok? Let’s just go to first period.” Mark gently shoved Wade away from the bathroom and shut the door. He let out a deep, cleansing breath before taking a long, cold shower.  _This is going to be such a difficult day… What have I gotten myself into?_

_–_

The day passed by easy enough for Mark. He explained to Brother Nathan his lie of falling asleep, which he thankfully bought. Mark, of course, still had to pay the punishment, even if it was an honest mistake. Spending an hour at the chapel, learning about discipline and consequences of disobeying rules. Going to the elementary to read to the kids during extracurricular period, which meant being forced to work out alone later that afternoon. But nothing was worse than sitting alone in his room that evening as Wade went to the group movie the school always played in the Great Hall Friday nights.

He sat there with his head in his hands, trying to focus his mind on the music that floated through the empty room from his small iPod dock in the corner. Sometimes music would help clear his head after a rough day. Tonight was a classical night, the intense and emotional sounds of Vivaldi’s Four Seasons slowly calming his mind as he rubbed his temples. The day had been easier than he thought, without incident. He was able to block out the foreign feelings from the night before almost entirely, leaving him to study in peace and find that slice of normality he was afraid he was losing. As long as he stayed busy, he was able to concentrate and keep focused.

The music reached its crescendo, the violins strumming quickly and in rhythm with each other, a singular dance of passion. Mark felt his muscles relax in response, allowing the noises to flow through him in a blanket of warmth and soothing caresses, giving him a serene feeling as a slow smile spread across his lips.

But, like a jolt of lightning, an image of Jack’s sly smile traversed his mind, cutting through the tranquility, along with the ghost feeling of his slender finger grazing against his chin. Mark’s stomach did an involuntary flip, remembering the heat of Jack’s breath on his throat as his desire had escalated to its own climax. As the concerto continued into the next part, the intensity of the music aligned with the intensity of his thoughts, as a clear image of Jack towering over him with a fiery passion in his eyes shaped into an image of his bare form lying below the mysterious man, as his body was ravaged by gentle hands and soft, moist lips.

Mark jolted up out of his bed, trying to physically shake the image loose from his mind. But it was already too late as he felt the now familiar feeling in his jeans, the aching pressure distracting Mark from the music. Looking at the clock, he determined it would be another hour before Wade would be coming back from his movie tonight…

Mark bit his lip gently, a sudden thought crossing his mind that made his body begin to buzz in anticipation.  _Why not…_

He reached over and locked the deadbolt to his room, his fingers already trembling.  _Can’t be too careful. If he’s early… at least I’ll have time to, well… Clean up._ He gave a small giggle to himself, his heart racing at the idea of his friend catching him doing something so… naughty.

He switched his music to something more upbeat, an album randomly picked in his Classic Rock collection, and turned it up a notch. He then climbed under his covers, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, and found that he was more eager than he thought as his hand almost instantly reached down and brushed against his erection. The shiver that spread through his body ignited his desire, and he wrapped his fingers around the tight flesh, reveling in the sensitive feeling as he caressed every inch of his cock.

He found spots that were more responsive than others, small whimpers escaping his lips as he’d caress the underside by the tip, and swirl his thumb around the smooth head in a circular motion with a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips. He threw his head back against the pillow softly as he gave a squeeze around the entire top half of his dick, a shudder sparking through to his core.  _That’s it… Right there…_

He moaned softly as he began pumping his palm across his length in a rhythm, fingertips grazing his most tender spots with each jerk upwards. With his breathing growing erratic, he felt a tightening inside him, a wave of heat spreading throughout his entire body as his hips bucked lightly against his fist. It wasn’t much longer until he could sense his orgasm surfacing, and he let out a tiny cry as the bubbling feeling spilled over into a series of tremors, and he felt the slick cum cover his hand and boxers with each spasm until his body began to recover, the bliss clouding his mind thoroughly.

With a cleansing exhale, Mark tossed his legs over the edge of his bed and trekked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, washing off the sticky feeling, and a bit of the guilt that washed over him.  _You never said it was easy, did you, Jack? To not think about it. How can you live your life knowing this type of ecstasy exists? I just want more…_ Mark shivered in the hot shower, fighting an internal battle of morality… and at this moment, the pull of meeting up with Jack this Saturday was overwhelming.

_What could you possibly show me that’s any better than that feeling, eh, Jack?_


	8. You Never Said My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it possible you're wrong?"  
> "No, I'm never wrong about things like this."  
> "Well, I never gave you an answer."  
> "Yes you did."  
> "When?"  
> "The second you came back to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After much debate, Mark decides this is what he wants. Goodbye his boring, stuffy life, and hello to fiery passion and acceptance with Jack... erm, Sir Sean. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Daylight poured into the room from the window, directly onto Mark’s sleeping form and into his eyes as he opened his eyelids. Groaning, the frazzled young man threw the blanket over his face in irritation, only to have a heavy body suddenly flop down on top of him with a laugh. Mark’s irritation grew as he attempted to shove his friend off him.

“Get up, sleepy head! Man…” Wade laughed as he tossed the covers off his roommate’s body. “Two days in a row. Usually you’re up before the birds!” Wade hopped cheerfully off the bed and started packing the duffel bag that lay open on the floor. “It’s Saturday, don’t you usually go to the shelter?”

“Hnnngh… I didn’t sleep well. Might just skip it today.” Mark uttered groggily. “I need a day off…” Mark begrudgingly got out of bed and, after organizing his sheets, shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door harder than he should have.

He heard Wade mumble something in his direction before he heard the zipper of the duffel bag and, a few moments later, the door close and bolt in the other room. He let out a long sigh, vowing to apologize to his friend when Wade got back from his weekend trip to see his parents. Mark definitely didn’t feel like himself this morning, and after his shower, didn’t really feel up to doing anything at all.

_Come on. Snap out of it._  Mark chastised himself as he trudged through the hallways down for lunch.  _Sleeping until eleven… Skipping breakfast… Get with it, Mark…_

He ate lunch quickly, and went up to seize his backpack, deciding maybe some fresh air might do him good.  _Maybe I’m feeling stifled. This school is getting pretty annoying to be around lately. Probably just need to get out for the day, I guess. Clear my head…_ Mark took the stairs down to the main lobby and signed out of the building, writing the time he expected to be back:

“Undecided.”

–

A few hours passed as Mark aimlessly traveled around the small city, taking in the smells and sights of the small coffee shops and restaurants scattered along the streets, smiling politely to strangers as they passed. Sometimes he’d stop by a bench to take a breather, and people watch. He’d choose someone to study and found himself curiously wondering what kind of lives they led. Were they married? Have children? Did they teach, or work at Walmart? Have they lost family, or recently adopted a puppy? Did they like having their ears nibbled on while a sexy stranger seduced them?

_What the heck?_ Mark tensed at the last thought, eyes widening in surprise. “Oh god…” Mark stood up and shook his head, clearing the dirty thought from his mind. He took a look at his watch, seeing that he had two hours until 6 o’clock. Jack’s deadline.

Mark’s heartbeat quickened as he walked down the street towards his favorite place, the library. A thought entered his mind to do a little research before deciding whether or not to meet up with Jack tonight.

_Do I really want to? I know yesterday I desired to. But… Should I? Is it safe? Is it even sane?_ Mark vowed to find those answers, as he entered the entrance to the library, bee lining over to the computer section. He placed himself with his back to the wall, giving no chance that someone can walk up behind him while he looked up key words and phrases he was curious about, and booted up the ancient looking desktop.

“Okay…” he muttered to himself, “First thing’s first: Submissive.” He typed the word in the search bar, nervously looking around to see if anyone was in sight. He was alone.  _Good._

“Okay… Submissive. Inclined or ready to submit,” Mark whispered the definition quietly to himself, “or yield to the authority of another. To… Sir Sean,” Mark shivered slightly at the idea. He continued reading, “unresistingly or humbly obedient.” Mark leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh. “He wants me to obey him… with everything?” Mark furrowed his eyebrows and continued his research.

He looked up other words of interest, learning what a dominant was, the difference between praise and punishment, and eventually he looked up the definitive phrase: BDSM. It was a bit overwhelming at first for Mark, but after reading a few forums and short stories about the subject, he found himself filled with anticipation, and a bit of nervousness. The thought of giving up his free will to Jack to make him happy was, surprisingly, very enticing to him. After all, as Jack put it, he always obeyed his superiors and he did it with pride. It made him happy in return…  _And if the other night was any indication to the pleasure I’d experience by obeying Jack… Sign me up._

He let out a quivering breath before turning off the machine and standing up. Straightening his back as confidently as he could, he walked back out into the street with a smile on his face, feeling the resolve in his mind strengthen. He wanted this, he was sure of it now. The sunlight hit his skin with a soothing warmth as he took a quick glance at his watch.

“Oh no!” Mark exclaimed. It was six o’clock, and he was about three blocks from the corner where he first met Jack. Where he’s supposed to meet him tonight. “Oh shit… I gotta go!”

Mark took up a quick pace down the sidewalk, weaving in and out of the obstacles in his way, including various people who looked oddly at him as he passed.

“Oh please still be there!” He muttered to himself. He rounded the next corner, and sprinted a small bit towards the next stop sign. As he reached the end of the sidewalk, he looked frantically down the road towards his destination, to see Jack walking in the opposite direction, away from the lamppost.

“Sir! Wait!” Mark yelled at the figure, stumbling as he jumped over the curb. “Please!” Panting and out of breath, Mark watched as Jack continued walking until he turned and disappeared around the next corner. “No no no… Please wait…”

Mark sprinted, calling out to Jack, until he reached the same junction. He hoped Jack wasn’t too far ahead as he swung himself around to dart around the curve, when he was met with one firm hand gripping his wrist, stopping his forward progress with a startled gasp, and a slender arm carefully wrapping around his throat.

“I knew you would come, you little minx…” Jack whispered hotly into Mark’s ear. Mark felt his body tighten in apprehension as Jack’s hips grinded against his backside, and he felt a soft hand run up his ribs sensually. The forearm remained across his collarbone securely as Mark’s legs began to tremble. With a quick movement, Jack pushed Mark down on his knees, the taller man letting out a surprised cry at the action.

“But you’re late. On your first day, even? Tsk tsk…” Jack skimmed the tip of his tongue around the shell of Mark’s ear with a grin on his face, hearing the trembling man breathe heavily below him.

“I-I-I’m sorry, Sir! I w-was at the l-libr—“

Jack wrapped his hand softly across Mark’s mouth, silencing his words. “I’m sure you were doing something  _very_  important, to almost miss the opportunity to be here with me,” Jack whispered against Mark’s neck, his voice surprisingly deep. Mark felt his body begin to vibrate gently, a mix of fear and exhilaration mingling in his thoughts. “To allow me access into that sweet, innocent mind of yours. To teach you pleasure you never knew was possible.”

Jack slowly released his arm from Mark’s chest, sinking down onto the pavement behind him. He reached up and leisurely began using his fingertips to caress Mark’s upper arm, sending chills through the stunned American as Jack heard a soft whimper escape from his throat. He felt as Mark subconsciously leaned into his touch and rest his back against Jack’s chest. He couldn’t help but grin.

“So, you being here… I’m guessing that means you want to come with me, pet?” He felt Mark nod weakly against his shoulder. “Hmm. Good. Well, let’s go then.” Jack stood up, startling Mark with his sudden movement as he almost fell onto the pavement. However, Jack quickly reached down and helped pull Mark to his unsteady feet.

“Take my hand, sweetie,” Jack said gently, reaching out for Mark. Mark obeyed, his eyes wide as he gazed at Jack. Jack gave a reassuring squeeze as he led him down the alleyways, back to the club he had taken him to a couple nights prior.

They arrived within minutes, seemingly quicker than Mark remembered from last time, and they were met once again by Gerald. The broad shouldered man gave a small wave towards the two men as they approached, winking at Mark.

“Well, hello again, Sir. Good to see you.” Gerald nodded his head in Jack’s direction, smiling brightly.

“Hey Gerald. May Mark and I enter, please?” Jack’s voice almost sounded rushed as he asked permission. In response, Mark noticed Gerald’s eyebrows raises curiously, but gave a curt nod and stepped aside.

“What? No games this time, huh? Aww, you take the fun out of my day sometimes, Sir Sean.” He gave a light pat to Mark’s backside as the men passed by him, startling Mark. He looked back with wide eyes to see Gerald give him a seductive smile, and instantly Mark felt a flush spread across his cheeks.

“Come,” Jack ordered, pulling Mark inside hurriedly and lead him back towards the bar. He worked his way towards a booth that Mark hadn’t noticed last time he was here, nestled between the bar top what appeared to be a metal fireman’s pole attached to a small circular stage. The backs of the booth were higher than the rest, giving it an almost secluded feeling from the rest of the club.

After both of them settled into the booth, sitting across from each other, Jack looked up finally and smiled towards Mark with a peaceful gaze. He acted as if he was simply sitting down to have a friendly drink with a coworker. In contrast, Mark’s cheeks were a light shade of pink, an obvious spark of edginess skimming his features as he fidgeted in his seat. For him, he knew what came next could possibly be life altering, and he was undeniably, understandably nervous.

“Well, Mark. Welcome back. How are you feeling?” Jack asked delicately, reaching out to graze his fingertips over Mark’s squirming hands. He laced his fingers through Mark’s, giving a squeeze to try and ease him and get his attention focused on the situation at hand. “You look scared. Talk to me, love.”

Mark looked up into Jack’s eyes, that familiar warmth flowing through him as he did so as he saw nothing but compassion and delight reflecting back at him. The feeling calmed him slightly, as he instinctively squeezed Jack’s fingers in response. He took a slow, cleansing breath, releasing some of the anxiety and fear with a sigh.

“I-I’m not scared. I just expected… Well…” Mark cleared his throat. “I don’t know what I expected.”

Jack laughed, he eyes twinkling. “Oh? So you showed up, not knowing what you were getting yourself into?”

“No! I mean, I kind of have an idea…” Mark looked away, biting his lower lip. He thought he heard Jack growl under his breath.

“Is that right, kitten…? And what idea might that be?” Jack squeezed Mark’s hands tighter.

“I—well… I did some r-research… And I, uh… You want me t-to submit to you. To allow you to d-dominate me.”

“Uh huh…” Jack listened, amusement in his eyes. “Go on.”

“And well… I k-kind of like the idea.” Mark looked back up at Jack, and started as he noticed Jack’s eyes glaze with desire.

“Is that right…?” Jack leaned in, giving Mark his full attention. “And?”

Mark gulped, feeling a flutter in his stomach. “And, I… I don’t know what else.”

Jack smiled as he released Mark’s hands, leaning back into the cushions. “Well, at least you got the ‘I want to dominate you’ part right. But,” Jack continued, “Do you know what that means? Like, really means, my precious pet?”

“N-no.”

“For starters, you are gorgeous. Oh my, gorgeous.” Jack noted the flush that crossed Mark’s face. “And I want to make you happy. In return, that makes me happy, see? But there are some things that you may not think you want me to do, and you’ll have to trust me. You’ll have to say yes to me, and obey me, even if you feel like you want to say no. And there are times you will say no to me. But I won’t listen to you.” Jack smiled as he saw Mark’s eyes widen in panic.

“I… I don’t understand. Why would you do that? If I say no—“

“Safe words, Mark. You didn’t see that in your research?”

Mark blushed. “I-I guess not. What’s a ‘safe word’?” Mark felt his stomach do a flip at the grin that crossed Jack’s lips.

“It’s a word you say to me when you utterly can NOT take it anymore. When you truly feel scared, or feel like you’ll get hurt. And when I mean hurt, it can be either emotionally or physically. You say your safe word when I do something that crosses what we call a ‘hard or soft limit’. You say Red, or whatever word you choose, and I will stop immediately. But if you simply beg me or plead with me to stop what I’m doing… well, that will make me want to go further. Because, trust me…” Jack leaned in and stared into Mark’s eyes seductively, “I will be making you beg… eventually.” Jack leaned back again. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to hurt you. I’d never hurt you on purpose. I need you to realize that above all else.”

Mark’s breath hitched as he processed the information. “Y-you wouldn’t? You promise?”

Jack’s chest fluttered at the sound in Mark’s voice. “Oh sweetie…” Jack scooted out of his side of the bench, and snuggled in next to Mark, wrapping a comforting arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Of course not. You’re so precious, do you know that?” Jack leaned in and gently nuzzled Mark’s neck, hearing a soft whimper escape from his lips.  

“I’d never want to see you in pain, or hurting. All I want is to see bliss,” Jack placed a kiss on Mark’s throat, “happiness,” he reached up and laced his fingers through Mark’s hair, “and pleasure.” Jack noted the way Mark crooked his head to the side, giving Jack access to his neckline. “I want to see you squirm with desire as I tease you, bringing you to the brink, hearing you moan…” Jack grazed his teeth against the hot flesh behind Mark’s ear, enjoying Mark’s whine in response. “But I need you to consent to me. Give me all of you… Can you do that?”

Mark shuddered. “Y-yes…”

“Yes what?” Jack grinned to himself.

“I—Y-yes, Sir.” Mark shivered as Jack released himself from his body, climbing out of the booth. He looked up and saw the fiery passion glowing in Jack’s ocean blue eyes.

“Yes Sir? Are you sure that’s your answer?” Mark nodded weakly. “Oh, that’s too bad.” Jack grasped Mark’s wrist and gently, yet firmly, assisted Mark out of the booth.

“W-what do you mean?” Mark’s eyes widened in anticipation. He was led across the room and over to the staircase that leads up to the private rooms.

“Oh, it’s just a shame really, pet.” They walked up the stairs, and Jack directed him to a room further down the hall, with a large oak door. “A shame you couldn’t even do it properly. You never said my name.” He unlocked the door and ushered Mark inside first, giving a slight smack on his ass.

“Now you listen, and you listen good, understand?” Jack locked the door behind him, his stance becoming more imposing. “You are to take off your shirt, get down on your goddamn knees on those pillows, and you wait for me. Understand?” Jack grasped a handful of Mark’s hair, pulling him to look into his eyes. “Do. You. Understand.”

Mark nodded weakly, his heart rate escalating. “Y-yes, Sir Sean.”

“Good boy. Much better.” Jack let go of Mark and planted a small lingering kiss on Mark’s forehead, feeling his subject lean into his lips eagerly.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun…”


	9. You Never Said Your Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you trust me?"  
> "You haven't given me reason not to."  
> "What I'm going to do may change your opinion on that."   
> "Is it going to hurt?"   
> "Only if you let it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First scene. Lessons being learned. Let Jack take control, and enjoy the ride...

Mark’s body was on fire.

There was nothing touching him, and yet… every nerve was at attention, as he knelt, shirtless and trembling, on the plush pillows scattered at the foot of what appeared to be a queen sized bed. Legs crossed at the ankles, hands firmly placed at the small of his back, he leaned over and rested his forehead on the soft comforter in front of him, hoping the contact would distract from the rambling thoughts making rounds in his mind.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Steady. Stay calm. Sir Sean will be back shortly... I hope._ Mark readjusted himself, opening his legs slightly to relieve the sudden discomfort between his thighs, legs still crossed as instructed. Letting out a small sigh, he closed his eyes, straining to hear what Jack might be doing in the next room, where he disappeared to just moments prior. He heard a bit of scuffling of clothes, a few clanking noises of objects being shuffled around. Mark thought he heard a low chuckle, sending a shiver down his spine. _What is he doing in there? I just can’t imagine what he’d be—_

The door opened and Mark looked up expectantly, peering over to where Jack began sauntering over to him. His breath hitched as he saw the transformation of the man he had agreed to submit to moments ago.

Jack’s stance was radiating authority. The searing gaze in his eyes as he smirked in Mark’s direction made Mark’s body flare up once again, feeling the heat spread from his face, down to his groin. The smirk itself sent Mark’s mind spinning, the response in his body startling him as his jeans tightened slightly. He noted Jack’s messy hair, along with a slight flush of desire glowing on his cheeks, as both hands stayed behind his back. This man was beautiful, and Mark finally understood the meaning of lust. He wanted him, and badly.

Jack was shirtless as well. He wore a pair of skin tight dark jeans which showed off the shape of his hips and firm ass, along with the obvious outline of his erection which curved up towards his belly. He hungrily traced his eyes over Jack’s slender body, noting the small trail of dark hair that led from his belly button downward until it disappeared below his beltline. His abdomen was toned, with small lines of his muscles protruding delicately below the skin. And the whole package was walking nearer to him each second. _Oh dear…_ Mark gulped, his mouth suddenly watering. _He looks… Wow…_

“Like what you’re seeing, I take it?” Jack approached Mark and placed a gentle hand on his head. His other hand was still placed behind his back, obviously hiding something from Mark’s eyes. “I can feel the heat off of you, kitten.” Jack’s hand traveled slowly down the back of Mark’s hair, until he could wrap his fingers around the base of Mark’s neck, pushing his head down against the mattress.

“I can taste your need in the air.” His fingers continued down with feather light touches against Mark’s spine, down past his shoulder blades, then back up. Jack felt Mark’s body tense, a tremor coursing through him in response. “I see the desire on your skin, little one. And it looks lovely.” Jack took a step back, directly behind Mark’s shivering body.

“Close your eyes.” Mark obeyed. “Don’t speak. Do you understand?” Jack saw the enthusiastic nod in response, making him smirk.

The cool air swirling around the room from the air conditioning had Mark’s hairs standing on end, his flesh raised in goosebumps. The anticipation of feeling Jack’s touch left him needy, leaving him quivering against the side of the bed, but he stayed where he was, not moving with eyes shut tight. He wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but something inside him was desperate to find out. _Is he going to touch me again? His hands are so warm. They make me feel so good, especially when he caresses my face…I really hope he—_

Mark jumped as he felt the soft touch of leather against his exposed torso. Multiple straps tickled his skin as they moved from one shoulder to the other, then down his back in a crisscross pattern until it reached his hips. He felt himself squirm with each stroke, the cool leather sending an exhilarating chill through him as it was brushed against what seemed to be every inch of exposed skin. Even down his arms. It felt nice, almost relaxing in a sense as it lulled him in a soft haze. Mark smiled to himself, enjoying the sensation.

The startled moan was involuntary, as well as the arching of his spine as the straps were pulled off his skin, and smacked across the width of his back swiftly. He felt each individual strip bite his flesh, but not exactly painful. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, however it did catch him off guard. “What was—?”

The flogger hit him again against the fabric of his jeans that covered his ass, a little bit harder this time. _Oh my!_ Mark gasped as it struck again, his body jolting forward slightly, pressing him further against the side of the mattress. It stung a bit afterwards, and his mind focused directly on the sensation. Again, not unpleasant, but it elicited an unexpected response as a rapid heat began filling him from inside. He was confused, aroused and startled.

“What are you—?” Mark breathed out.

Jack wrapped his hand around Mark’s mouth, quickly silencing him. “Shhh, I know, sweetness. Are you ok?” Jack whispered gently. Mark nodded against Jack’s palm. “Good.” Jack released his mouth again, hearing Mark’s soft whimper with his exhale of breath. “Did you enjoy that?” He saw Mark nod weakly, eyes still closed tightly. Jack grinned to himself happily, pleased at how obedient Mark was truly being. “You may speak, pet.”

“I—Y-yeah, I did.” Mark felt a bit of heat where the flogger had hit him, feeling the skin throb. He reveled in the sensation for a bit, until he remembered the rules. “Y-yes, Sir Sean, I enjoyed that. But.. What was that, Sir?”

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Mark obeyed, his eyes wide with wonder and a hint of eagerness. Jack couldn’t help but grin at his innocence. “God, you’re adorable, kitten, do you know that?” He cleared his throat, and knelt next to Mark, his free hand caressing his back lovingly. Mark sighed softly, willing his body to relax as he waited for Jack’s answer.

Jack held out the flogger for Mark to inspect. The solid dark red leather glistened beneath the lights in the room, the backside of each strap looking like black velvet. Mark noted the thick handle, wrapped with the same red leather, coming to a black orb-like end made of what he assumed was hard plastic. The straps of leather were secured on the handle with a large gold ring on a swivel.

“This is a flogger. This… is my baby.” Jack’s beamed with a bit of pride. “You may touch it if you like.”

“A flogger?” Mark looked up curiously at Jack and down to the object in Jack’s hand, taking his hand from behind his back to lace his fingers through the fabric. It felt strong, yet had some give as he gripped a few strands in his fist, experimenting with the elasticity and how it bundled up together in a soft ball. His face grew into a small smile, enjoying the feel against his hand.

“Yeah. It’s meant for sensation and mixing pleasure and pain. Some people do find it too harsh, though.” Jack ran his fingers through Mark’s hair. “Was it too harsh?”

“N-no… I mean, it startled me. And,” Mark grinned sheepishly. “I can still feel it on my… butt.” His cheeks flushed pink. “I… kind of like it.”

“Only kind of?” Jack chuckled but nodded in understanding. “I just wanted you to get a taste. It can get… a lot more intense. With your permission of course.”

Mark’s eyes sparkled with interest. “C-can I have more? I… I want to feel it again.”

Jack leaned in and kissed Mark on the forehead sweetly. “Of course. But first, you need to tell me your safe word.”

“Huh?” Mark took is eyes off the flogger and back up to Jack’s twinkling blue eyes.

Jack smiled. “Safe word. You get to choose which word you would like to say if you are uncomfortable or if it’s too painful. For instance, the word red, or the phrase ‘take me home’.

“I… Red, I guess.”

“You guess?” Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement, fingering the flogger absently.

“Y-yes. Red. I’ll use Red.” Mark smiled up at Jack, but eyes widened in realization, as Jack’s eyes flared up with expectation. “I-I mean, S-sir Sean! I’m going to say Red, Sir Sean, if I feel uncomfortable or it hurts too much.”

“That’s better. My, you learn quickly.” Jack hummed softly in delight. “What else are you going to do, my pet?”

“I… I won’t speak, Sir Sean. I’ll, um… I’ll keep my eyes shut and my hands behind my back, Sir. I’ll stay on my knees and—“

“No. That won’t do.” Jack stood up and clutched Mark by the arm, hauling him up to his feet. Mark made a confused, startled noise as Jack pushed him forward a little roughly, leaning him over the bed with his ass up in the air slightly. Jack reached up and grasped Mark’s wrists, pulling them up over his head, giving a squeeze to silently tell Mark not to move them. He then kicked at Mark’s feet, prompting him to spread his legs a bit more, until he was flat against the bed on his stomach.

“You will stay in this position, hands up, ass out, until I’m done with you.” Jack barked forcefully, his dominant stature in full force. “You will not speak. You will not look back at me. All I want to hear from you is “Please, Sir” when I ask you a question, or “Thank you, Sir” when you are satisfied with my actions. Do you agree with my terms, Mark?”

“I, y-yes, Sir Sean.”

“Do you give me permission to use my baby on your delicious body?” Jack rubbed his hand up Mark’s thigh tenderly, awaiting a response.

Mark moaned softly as Jack’s fingers grazed between his legs. “I, hnngg, p-please, Sir!” He gasped as Jack smacked his ass hard with his flat palm. “Oh, wow!”

Jack clucked his tongue and raised up his flogger, allowing the tendrils to stroke tenderly across Mark’s bare skin momentarily before striking downwards, the leather whipping from his shoulders down in one stroke. Mark whimpered loudly as Jack struck again, this time from the small of his back upwards. Finding a rhythm, he assaulted Mark with gentle strokes, occasionally hitting a bit harder, hearing the satisfied moan from his submissive, and hearing the weak “Thank you, Sir” that came after.

“Is this good for you, Mark? Do you want me to whip your ass now?”

“P-please, Sir!” came the shuddered response.

Jack trailed the flogger’s straps gently down Mark’s body, starting at the nape of his neck, until he reached the hem of jeans covering Mark’s lower half. “I love those little noises you make, Mark. Your voice is like candy to my ears.” Jack stopped the flogger’s movement and set it down beside Mark before climbing up and leaning his face near his head. “I can’t wait to hear you scream my name,” he whispered seductively, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin behind the lobe of his ear.

Jack stood up again right behind Mark’s quivering body, his erection pressing gently against Mark’s ass as he reached around to unzip Mark’s pants. Jack couldn’t deny he enjoyed the sight in front of him. “I’m going to take off your jeans now, kitten, if that’s okay?”

Mark shuddered, feeling Jack’s fingers tickle his growing hardness through the denim, waiting for permission. He moaned as he felt Jack’s palm press against him, rubbing teasingly up and down the length, and instinctively his body bucked against Jack’s hand.

“Tsk… I’m waiting, sweetie.” Jack hid his smile, watching as Mark squirmed beneath him. “I’ll say it again. I’m going to take off your jeans, is that ok?”

“I… ahhh… Yes. Please, Sir!” Mark whined, arching into Jack’s touch, the neediness heating him throughout his whole body. Jack made quick work of his pants, sliding them down off his body until they pooled around Mark’s ankles. His dark blue boxers contrasted with the red and silver sheets below him.

“If it hurts, remember your safe word. What is your safe word, Mark?”

“R-red, Sir!”

Jack grasped the flogger again, fluidly removing it from the bed and swatting it softly against Mark’s ass and thighs, seeing the tremor course through the nearly naked body in front of him.

“You’ve been so good today, Mark. You’re such a treat…” Jack struck Mark’s ass roughly, hearing the startled whine in reply.

“T-thank you, Sir!”

“You’re so obedient…“ Another smack against Marks warming flesh. “So beautiful.” Again, another stroke of leather against the thin cloth covering the sensitive skin. “So delicate.” With a bit more force, Jack whistled the flogger down across the bulk of Mark’s bottom half, from his lower back down to his inner thighs. Mark let out a higher pitched moan at the contact, his hands balling the sheets in his hands for security. Jack used his free hand to softly caress Mark’s rear end, giving him momentary relief. “And so very responsive.” He began once again using soft touches of the tendrils to send shivers through Mark’s body.

“I’m proud of you, Mark.”

“Hnnng…. T-thank you, Sir…” Mark’s body trembled hard, feeling the mixture of euphoria and pain beginning to overwhelm his mind. “I—May I… Please…“

“Yes, my pet? You may speak.” Jack rested his hand on the small of Mark’s back.

Mark groaned into the pillow beneath his head, collecting his thoughts. “Y-you said you’re proud of me? What did I d-do?”

Jack laughed quietly. “You never said your safe word, and you took it all so very well.” He slowly traced his fingers across Mark’s skin, right above the hemline of his shorts. “I usually hear it at least once during a first time session.” He reached up and coerced Mark’s arms back down against his body. “Sit up.”

Mark obeyed, propping himself up shakily until he sat cross legged in front of Jack who sat at the edge of the bed. Wincing slightly, Mark shifted until he was comfortable, feeling the heat radiate off his ass. “That was intense, but not bad,” he stated.

Jack smiled adoringly. “I’m glad.” Without missing a beat, Jack reached over and pulled Mark into a tender hug, pressing his face into the crook of Mark’s neck. Mark responded as he wrapped his arms around Jack, giving a squeeze. They sat there a moment with Jack’s hands massaging Mark’s back with affection.

“Thank you, Sir.” Mark smiled against Jack’s shoulder.

“No. Thank you, kitten.” Jack pulled back and smiled at Mark. Mark swung his legs off the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up and stretch. Jack’s smile turned mischievous right before he shoved Mark backwards onto the bed, hearing Mark let out a yelp in surprise.

“Where are you going, pet? I never said I was done with you…”  


	10. You Never Said It Could Be This Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you nervous?"  
> "Yes. Of course."  
> "Well we'll go slow then."   
> "But I signed up for a wild ride."  
> "Oh, trust me. You'll get it. But let's start simple, shall we?"  
> "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let all inhibitions go, do daring things you've never done, and be free. Mark finds himself enjoying Jack in all aspects he could fathom. And then some...
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack climbed up on the bed next to Mark, reaching over with both hands to scoot Mark up further towards the headboard, noting the stunned look on Mark’s features. Jack grinned slyly at the young man before swinging a leg over and straddling his thighs. He leaned over, his face inches from Mark’s as he held the subdued man’s arms above his head once again.

“You think that was it? Whoop your sweet ass and let you go?” Jack muttered deeply, lowering his lips down to Mark’s heated neck. “Oh no no, my sweet.” His breath caressed Mark’s skin as he whispered against his throat. “I have business I need taken care of, and you’re going to help me. Understood?”

Mark panted slightly, soft whimpers escaping his mouth at the heat pooling in his groin which was pressed flush against Jack’s. Everything this slender, seductive man did sent him spiraling into a wave of heightened emotions and desire where he had trouble thinking. He involuntarily arched up into Jack’s body, hearing the responsive growl vibrate his throat. Lips and tongue grazed against him, a low whine escaping the aroused man’s throat from the contact, ending with a sudden gasp as Jack bit down against Mark’s shoulder.

Jack moaned into the action as his fingertips trailed down Mark’s arms. He lingered a bit as they crossed down to his sides, poking gently at Mark’s ribs. The tiny shudders had Jack chuckling into Mark’s shoulder in amusement.

“Ticklish, eh?” Jack raised his head and looked down into Mark’s face, which was flushed with arousal. “I’ll have to remember that…” Jack sank his head down and grasped Mark’s lower lip in his teeth, giving a small tug. “I need to see that body squirming and giggling beneath me at some point,” he whispered huskily. With a grin, he pressed his lips firmly on Mark’s and brushed his tongue against the quivering mouth, asking for entrance. Mark’s lips parted invitingly and felt Jack tease his tongue with tiny flicks, eliciting more moans and shivers. Every inch of his body was pulsating with a desire he couldn’t ignore any longer. Each time Jack’s fingers brushed his hips, he involuntarily bucked against the man above him. The chuckle against his lips sent a flush across his face.  

Mark broke the kiss, gasping for air. “W-what business d-did you need help with, Sir?” Mark whispered breathlessly.

“Oh, someone’s eager… I’m such a lucky man…” Jack propped himself up, looking down at his submissive, panting and glowing below him. His own arousal grew, the pressing need to feel Mark against him, naked and glistening in sweat with his moans echoing around the room, was starting to become overwhelming. _Just a bit longer, Jackaboy… Patience…_

“Get up. Now.” Jack demanded, taking one of Mark’s wrists in his hands and pulling him into a sitting position. “Off the bed. On your knees.” Mark eagerly slid off the bed, kneeling directly in front of Jack with wide, keen brown eyes staring up into Jack dark, hunger filled blues. The reflexive smile on Jack’s expression betrayed his dominance over this enthusiastic young man, and he quickly pulled it back in, stone faced and in control.

“Now, first, tell me, how are you feeling?”

Mark hesitated and looked away, but quickly glanced back up. “I… I’m so… I can’t really, uh, explain…”

Jack grasped Mark’s hair, massaging his fingers on his scalp. “You can do it, kitten. I know what you want to say. I see it in your desperate eyes.” He let go gently, caressing the side of Mark’s face as he pulled his hand back into his own lap. He saw the glazed look as Mark tried to formulate the words in his mind. “What is it, pet? What do you want right now? More than anything,” he persuaded.

“I…” Mark raised up a hesitant hand, fingers reaching out cautiously towards Jack’s jeans. “I want to… I think I want to do things with you.”

“What things?”

Mark blushed as his eyes glanced down towards Jack’s obvious erection. He slowly ran his finger from Jack’s hip, to the zipper of his jeans. He glimpsed back up, seeing the knowing grin plastered on Jack’s glistening lips. “Sir… c-can I touch you? Please?”

Jack held back a moan of pleasure, hearing the question ring in his ears. “Why, yes. If you wish.” Jack reached down and wrapped his fingers around Mark’s, guiding them towards his belt buckle. He let go, curious to how Mark was going to react.

Mark’s trembling fingers pulled the black belt out of the loop, unclasping the buckle. With a small amount of hesitancy, he worked at getting the leather out of its confines around his waist, and tossed it on the floor. He looked up again, seeing the pleased look in Jack’s ocean blue eyes, and he continued, feeling more confident. First the buttons. And then slowly, agonizingly, the zipper. A random thought popped into his mind, startling him. _I want to tease him._ Mark couldn’t help but bite his lip as he tried to give Jack a seductive look.

It must have worked, as he heard Jack growl beneath his breath. With the smallest grin, Mark went back to the task at hand. Gently, he looped his fingers around the fabric by Jack’s hips, trying to shimmy them downwards as deliberate as possible. He kept his eyes upwards, staring intently into Jack’s hungry gaze, happy to see Jack starting to lose control in the tiniest amount. He licked his lips intentionally, watching as Jack’s resolve flickered momentarily when he saw the act. Mark bit back a smile, a small victory for himself.

Mark looked down and focused his gaze Jack’s erection that was still hidden behind a pair of dark green boxers, feeling a twinge in his lower abdomen. The same feeling he had when he felt Jack’s breath on his neck earlier. That longing, needy feeling.

Out of instinct, he leaned in with his head and pressed his lips tenderly against the fabric, about where he guessed Jack’s sensitive head might be. He guessed right, feeling a small tremor course through Jack’s lower half. He smiled as he kissed again and again, trailing his lips along the outline of Jack’s swollen cock.

“You’re being such a tease… F-fuck…” Jack moaned out, his hand resting on the top of Mark’s head. “Continue, kitten. Take off my boxers.”

Mark obliged eagerly, grasping the elastic band and pulling with a swift downward motion, treating it like a bandage. Jack’s cock sprang to life out of its confines, as Mark took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. His eyes widened, looking at his prize with interest. He noted the small curve upwards, his erection slightly thicker than his own. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the base, also noticing Jack was about an inch longer than he was as well. He squeezed gently, looking once again to see Jack’s reaction.

“Is this good, Sir Sean?”

“Mmm. Yes, pet. Very nice.” Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as Mark slowly stroked up and down his length experimentally. He swirled his thumb across the tender spot beneath the head of Jack’s erection. To his delight, he heard the breathy sigh in response.

“Now, wrap your mouth around it, sweetness.” Mark took a deep breath, exhaling quietly before leaning in, pressing Jack’s hardness between his lips. His tongue trailed along the underside as he took as much in his mouth as he could before it became uncomfortable. Taking initiative, he stroked his lips and tongue up and down the length a few times, kneading his fingers into Jack’s hips.

“Hnnngg… Good boy.” Jack’s head lulled back slightly, the grip in Mark’s hair tightening. “Let me feel you suck, pet.” Mark obliged, as he suckled against the flesh, moving his lips back up towards the tip. “Damn, you’re a natural. F-fuck…” Mark made a minor popping sound as he released Jack’s cock from his mouth, a small amount of saliva glistening on his lips. He would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the taste of Jack’s arousal on his tongue. Mark shivered, reveling in the salty taste that lingered.

“Oh, aren’t you a sight.” Jack cooed softly, fingertips running across Mark’s cheeks. “You’ve been so good. How are you doing?”

Mark hummed his happiness, gazing up with bright, eager eyes. “You taste nice, Sir. Thank you.”

“Is that all?”

“I… I also want you to touch me. I’m so hard right now. Please. I want to feel how I did the night I met you.”

Jack grinned. “I know, pet. I know. Thank you for expressing your thoughts.” Jack caressed Mark’s face, feeling the younger man nuzzle into the touch with a smile. “You really do like praise. Duly noted,” Jack muttered to himself more than anything. “Well, you’ve been so good tonight, my sweet. I think you’ve earned it.” Jack stepped back from Mark, stepping out of his jeans and boxers, offering his hand to Mark to help him stand.

“What would you like to do?” Jack asked mildly, giving a subtle nod towards Mark, instructing him to answer.

Mark chewed softly on his lower lip, contemplating. But his thoughts were interrupted when Jack grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a heated kissed. Mark’s startled noises as he was pushed backwards seemingly sent Jack into a frenzy of hands and lips as Jack assaulted his body in touches. Mark found himself falling further into desire with each kiss to his throat, his collarbone and down his stomach. His needy whines as Jack’s lips found his perk nipple surprised him, yet he allowed himself to release any and all expressions of passion and lust while Jack explored and teased more of his body, until he felt Jack’s fingers reach inside his boxers to grasp his throbbing cock with a tight grip.

Mark couldn’t help but arch into Jack’s palm as he shuddered with each stroke, feeling Jack’s movements growing more urgently against him. “Oh, God… P-please… Sir…” His moans escalated as his core tightened, noting how his cock twitched when Jack’s thumb flicked against the tip.

“Shhh, my pet. Just enjoy.” Jack murmured against Mark’s chest. “I’ll give you what you want. You deserve it.” Jack looked up at Mark with his lips parted, watching Mark’s face contort into pleasure and yearning as he stroked him in a measured rhythm. He continued his kisses, trailing his tongue down Mark’s tightening stomach, following the small trail of dark hair down until he could blow hot breath against his aching cock. Without skipping a beat, he pulled Mark’s boxers down and circled him inside his wet mouth, taking him in until he felt the soft hairs tickle his nose. He moaned against Mark, hearing a high whimper of approval accompanying Mark’s twitch against his throat. He pulled back up, creating suction until all that he had was the tip pressed between his saliva-coated lips. Taking a hand, he squeezed the base, thrusting Mark inside is wet mouth. Up and down he worked him, hearing the incoherent noises and whines above him as Mark’s hands reached out desperately between the bedsheets and Jack’s hair. “Ohhhh, Sean… Sir… S-so good…” he managed to whimper out, feeling the scorching, vibrating sensation of ecstasy growing inside him.

Jack reached down and grabbed his own dick, matching strokes of his hand with the strokes of his mouth on Mark. He knew it wouldn’t take long to get himself off, but he would wait patiently until his little sub was writing inside his mouth. He moaned again once Mark was completely inside him, letting the vibrations send a powerful shiver to travel up Mark’s body.

“Oh, f-fuck!” Mark quickly grasped Jack’s hair, bucking into his mouth with needy thrusts, letting all inhibitions go as his body filled with a bubbling heat, spreading out to each limb and back, centering in his cock as he felt himself let go. He moaned loudly as his head pressed desperately against the mattress as the bliss and tremors shot through him. His voice lowered into a desperate, soulful wail as he rode the waves of ecstasy until he felt like he couldn’t take it any longer.

Jack kept his lips encircled around Mark’s throbbing orgasm, tasting him explode on his tongue as he hungrily lapped up the juices as he jerked himself faster, until his own release came, hot and powerful in his hand. Jack moaned around Mark, letting his own tension overflow onto Mark’s thigh, marking his territory with a satisfyingly loud groan.

Jack collapsed beside Mark, both men panting as they relished in their mutual blissful states. Jack smiled sweetly as he felt Mark shuffle closer, wrapping a limp arm across his chest with a sigh. They laid there for a moment, willing their hearts to slow before moving again.

Mark chuckled softly, his lips curled in a contented smile. “You never said it could be this good.” He nuzzled against Jack’s sweat glistened chest. Jack only laughed and pulled Mark closer to him.

“You never said you were this amazing. Thank you, my beautiful kitten.” Jack placed a kiss in Mark’s hair, his hand absently running circles on Mark’s shoulder. “Besides… this is only the beginning. I want to show you so much more.”

“I can’t wait,” Mark responded, lifting his head to gaze up at Jack. “I… I’m so happy I met you. I feel so comfortable around you. You… make me feel so good.”

Jack kissed his head again. “That’s exactly what I like hearing, Mark.” He gently pushed Mark off his shoulder, propping up on his elbow. “Are you ok?”

“Yes. I feel fantastic. But I have a question." 

"Anything." Jack stroked his arm absently. 

"You asked me what I wanted, but then you initiated... quite forcefully..." 

Jack laughed, mostly to himself. "Oh. Remember when I said you're not allowed to bite your lip around me?" Jack gave a sheepish grin. "That's why." 

"Oh... well it was wonderful."

“Good.” Jack stroked his hair lightly, giving a reassuring smile. “Now let’s get cleaned up. You earned yourself a bubble bath.” He tousled Mark’s messy hair and sat up, grasping Mark’s hand before planting a soft kiss on his knuckles.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Mark blushed. “Thank you, Sir.”

Mark was happy. Happier than he’d been in ages. And even though the nerves were still there, he knew he could be happy and content when Jack was around.

He could be himself. Be free.


	11. You Never Said Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is it such a foreign concept to you?"  
> "It's just never came up before."  
> "Why? Because you've never wanted it or--"  
> "Because before you came along, I'd never gave it a second thought."  
> "But now?"  
> "Of course it's possible. With you, anything's possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a bit of fluffy filler for background and character development. Sorry it's been a while since an update. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How does that feel?” Jack cooed softly into Mark’s ear with a grin. He took the sponge and gently caressed around Mark’s shoulders, the warm water and suds mingling together to make small piles of bubbles that cascaded down Mark’s back. Jack heard the pleasant moan of approval and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s wonderful, kitten.” Jack leaned down his head and placed a tiny kiss on the nape of Mark’s neck and smiled. Mark leaned back against Jack’s chest as they both sat inside the steaming tub together, surrounded by bubbles and long stemmed candles.

It was shortly after their recent activities that Jack told him it was time for what he called ‘reward time’, where Mark would be in control to do as he pleased. He, of course, agreed to the bubble bath, but had asked politely for him to light the candles that were placed around the porcelain tub. With a laugh, Jack did exactly that, and even turned on some classical music to accompany the mood. Mark was impressed, and overly joyed to hear one of his favorite composer’s works float through the candlelit bathroom.

He let out a contented sigh when Jack wrapped his arms around the sated man, his fingertips trailing soothingly across Mark’s chest as Nocturne by Frederic Chopin floated through the room. The music, along with the warm water and Jack’s light touches put him in a heavenly bliss.

“This is nice. Thank you,” Mark commented happily as he wiggled against Jack and squeezed his thigh affectionately.

“No need to thank me, Mark. This is a gift for me as well.” Jack kissed the relaxed man’s neck again, reveling in the smell and taste of his skin. “I’ve definitely been blessed,” he breathed. Jack couldn’t help but feel the warmth that grew inside him when he heard Mark purr quietly in response. He took the sponge in his hand once again and rubbed it slowly up and down Mark’s torso, reaching from his collarbone down to his stomach, making sure to reach every inch he could manage. Mark hummed with pleasure, a smile creeping across his lips as he felt Jack’s tender touches cleanse his skin.

Jack couldn’t help himself, as he reached around and pulled Mark into a tight hug, his hands pressed firmly against Mark’s chest while he nuzzled the man’s neck. For some reason Jack couldn’t quite yet explain, he felt his eyes glisten with tears as he did so, holding on to Mark like his life depended on it.

Mark, of course, was oblivious to the emotions running through Jack’s mind, and he was extremely content laying in this man’s arms. He had never in his life felt so carefree and relaxed, even when he volunteered or went home to see his parents for the holidays. Something about this man had changed him, and he couldn’t deny that it was for the better.

Yes, the concerns about the purity of his actions had disturbed him at first, but the more time he spent with Jack, the less he was afraid and he became more self-aware and comfortable with himself. It felt right, especially when he saw the twinkle of delight in Jack’s eyes when he did what he was told, or the pleasure his touch brought to the Irishman.

Jack sniffled behind him.

“Sir?” Mark asked cautiously, turning his head to see Jack’s face. He saw a single tear run down the man’s face, but noticed the radiant smile on his lips as well. “Are you ok?”

Jack squeezed Mark one more time before letting go. “Of course. I’m fantastic.” He reached up and wiped the tear from his face and ruffled Mark’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. You ready to get out?”

Jack gently pushed Mark forward and began to climb out of the tub, the water sloshing around them messily. Mark moved out of the way as Jack’s legs swung over the side. Jack grabbed a towel off the rack hanging off the bathroom wall, then after helping Mark stand, he wrapped the soft fabric around Mark’s shoulders and began drying him off with a delicate touch. Mark squirmed slightly when Jack reached his crotch, and it didn’t go unnoticed that the man spent a few extra seconds on his most tender areas. He giggled when Jack reached up with his free hand and tickled his inner thigh teasingly while looking up into Mark’s soft brown eyes. Mark swore he saw an expression pass over Jack’s features momentarily that he’d never seen before. One that made his heart leap in his chest.

“All squeaky clean, pet! Let’s get ready to go.” Jack stood up straight and gave Mark’s ass a quick slap before drying himself off next. Jack turned and walked towards the living area, stark naked, and Mark hummed at the sight before he reached down to grab his clothes and got dressed.

\--

“Here we are,” Jack stated, grasping Mark’s hand tighter as he led him through the doorway of a tan brick building, only a ten minute walk from the nightclub. Mark’s smile grew when the scent of fresh baked bread and spices assaulted his nose, and he looked over at Jack, nodding his approval at the silent question in Jack’s eyes.

They were greeted and sat by a young blonde with a toothy smile, who escorted them to a booth along the windowed wall. “Your waiter will be here shortly. Enjoy!” The perky announcement had both men glance at each other in amusement.

“So, how did you know Italian was my favorite?” Mark asked, grasping at a breadstick their server had dropped off after they ordered their entrees. He took a big hearty bite and cocked his head, waiting for Jack’s response.

“I didn’t. But remember what I said before, my sweet. I am really good at—“

“—Reading people. Yes, of course.” Mark laughed and lightly kicked Jack’s shin playfully. “You really should teach me that skill.”

“No, I can’t do that. It’s a trade secret.” Jack winked and took his own breadstick, nibbling it in an almost sensual manner. “If I told you, I’d be out of business.”

Mark looked up curiously. “Oh, that reminds me… We’ve known each other for barely a week and I feel like I know absolutely nothing about you.” He sat up straight, feeling the overwhelming need to be proper while sitting here on a date with Jack.

Jack grinned knowingly, reaching over to brush his knuckles across Mark’s hand. “Anything you want to know, just have to ask, my dear.” He noticed the slight blush creep across Mark’s cheeks at the endearment.

“Well, um…” Mark pulled away slightly, fidgeting with his shirt like he always did when he got bashful. “I was wondering quite a bit. I don’t even know where to start.” He grinned sheepishly.

Jack couldn’t hold back his gentle laughter. “Well then, my shy little minx. Let me tell you a bit about myself.” He cleared his throat for effect. “I was born February 7th to a mom and a dad, and four siblings. I got good grades in school, but kept to myself. I hated authority… kind of still do. Which is why I do what I do…” He winked at Mark, then continued, “Speaking of which, I am a business man by day, playboy by night. I have co-ownership to Maison de L’erotisme and another bar downtown. I am the proud owner of a boxer puppy and two feral cats that like to hang out on my front porch for some god awful reason.” Jack made a noise similar to gagging.

“Not a cat person, huh?” Mark mused.

“Good grief no. Damn things have attitudes. I despise attitudes. That’s why I like dogs… and obedient, gorgeous human beings such as yourself.”

Mark began to blush furiously, lowering his face to stare his lap. “B-but… you call me kitten though, I’ve noticed.”

Jack couldn’t help but reach across the table and hook his fingers beneath Mark’s chin, lifting his gaze back to him. “I said I hate cats. But kittens on the other hand… they are small, innocent and soft. Gentle creatures with the tiniest voices, but with the biggest hearts.” He smiled adoringly at Mark. “You remind me of a warm, delightful kitten, Mark. What with your fluffy head of hair, your soft, kind eyes…” He leaned in and placed his lips on Mark’s forehead. “With your sweet loving soul…” He placed another kiss on Mark’s cheek, and another closer to his parted lips. “And those tiny little noises you make when I do this…” He pulled Mark closer and nibbled lightly on Mark’s earlobe, provoking a slight whimper from the dazed man’s throat.

Jack rested himself back in his seat and grabbed up his breadstick again, unfazed by the recent interaction. He took a big bite, chewing on the warm dough as he watched Mark’s eyes refocus, delight twinkling in his own blue irises. “It’s a shame kittens grow up to be bratty assholes though.” He laughed jovially.

Jack leaned onto his elbows, looking into Mark’s eyes. “So, I call you kitten. And pet. And probably many other nicknames in the future.” He shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

“I see…” Mark looked down at his hands, thoughts racing through his mind. “But I can only call you Sir.”

“When we’re alone, yes. I am, after all, your dominant. You respect that when we are together in such ways. Outside though,” he gestured around the room for emphasis, “You can call me whatever your heart desires. Jack, Sean, cutie pie, fluffy bunny, pookie bear…” Jack grinned at Mark’s sudden chuckle. “I honestly don’t care... As long as you’re with me…” It was Jack’s turn to look flushed as he whispered those last words.

“I… I’m still trying to figure out something though, Sir.”

“Call me Jack.”

“Erm, Jack… Why me? Why do you want me to be your submissive, of all people?” Mark fidgeted as Jack formulated a response.

“Well… for starters, I’ve already said how attracted I am to you.”

“But there are many other attractive people in the world.”

Jack chuckled. “True. But, everyone has their own personal version of ‘attractive’. And my version of attractiveness is how sexy you are. Not ‘pretty’ or ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’. But raw, unadulterated, I-want-to-do-naughty-things-in-bed-with-you sexy.”

Mark felt his heartrate escalate slightly as Jack spoke. “B-but, I’m not s-sexy—“

“Fuck yes, you are. My god, you have no idea.” Jack growled low in is throat as he leaned in again, focused intently into Mark’s eyes.

“I have very particular tastes, which you happen to fill on every category. For one,” Jack lifted his index finger, “your innocence. I don’t want a brat, or someone who thinks they can control me or change me. I want someone who can be educated and is willing to follow my lead. Someone who hasn’t been tainted by someone else’s version of sexuality. Two,” he held up a second finger, “I’m a sucker for arm muscles. And yours… Fuck me, they tug at your skin in all the right places,” Jack muttered, biting his lower lip.

Again, Mark flustered at the comments as he ran his fingers through his hair. “And th-three?”

Jack hitched his breath. “Three, is that _right_ there. That curiosity. The desire to know more, to do more. To explore. I’ve always wanted someone with a hunger that matched my own. Someone who isn’t afraid to try new things. Like you want to.”

“But I’ve never—“

“I saw it in your eyes that day we met, Mark. The heightened sense of awareness in your own bodily responses when you caught my gaze. The reason you followed me that first night when I introduced myself. That willingness to meet me once again, tonight, because there was no way you could live on if you didn’t find out what it was I was all about. I knew just by looking in your eyes that I wanted to play with you. Because you wanted the same thing, even if you didn’t know it at the time.”

Mark smiled softly, as the understanding dawned on him of what it was Jack saw in him. It wasn’t someone to control, or to tell what to do. He didn’t want a plaything or a ‘kitten’ to call his own… He wanted a partner. Someone to experience life with. Someone to share his inner desires and concerns with.

_Someone to love._

“You’ve never been in love, have you?” Mark inquired boldly.

Jack sat back with a start. “Excuse me?”

“Love. You never said love in any of that, but what you’re describing is akin to what someone might look for in a life partner.”

“N-no… I never really gave thought to… but why would… I’ve never… Have I—“ Jack was flustered. His cheeks ignited in a soft pink hue as he stumbled over his own words. For the first time since they met, Jack was the speechless one.

Mark couldn’t help but grin mischievously as he inwardly cheered himself for a small victory. “I’m surprised you can’t read yourself, since you’re so good at reading others… I do believe you’re falling in love with me.”

“Ok folks, here’s our meals! A spaghetti Bolognese for you sir,” the waiter interrupted as he dropped the plate off in front of the stunned Irishman. “And a chicken and broccoli alfredo,” he said with a flourish, dropping the second plate down in front of Mark, who was grinning ear to ear in amusement. “Any parmesan or red pepper flakes, guys?”

“Of course, let’s _spice_ things up a bit, shall we?” Mark teased, his eyes never leaving Jack’s astonished expression as the waiter sprinkled the toppings on both men’s entrees.

_I think I can handle this arrangement with Jack. I’ve never had so much fun in my life…_


	12. You Never Said You Wanted It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that all I am to you?"  
> "For now, it's all I need."   
> "What about my needs?"   
> "You'll get yours. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I truly hope you like this. I wanted more character development with Jack. And guest appearance by Gerald. Such a sweetie... 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Jack to regain his composure after Mark’s intrepid observation. He’d been taken irrefutably by surprise, however he definitely wasn’t a rookie when it came to situations that brought his feelings into question. In fact, Jack found it easy to transition into his ‘Sir Sean’ persona before Mark could even wipe that satisfied smirk off his face and take his first bite of spaghetti. The need to reclaim his dominance overpowered any further thought into his emotions and the fact that Mark may, in fact, be correct.

“Of course,” Mark mused absently, sipping on his wine, “I wouldn’t know of such things, I suppose. I’ve never dated, let alone—“

“You don’t, and that’s why we will discuss this later, is that understood?” Jack interjected, a bit more vehemently than intended. He closed his eyes and let out a slow, soothing breath. “We will also discuss our past experiences if the topic comes along. But not tonight, ok?” This time, Jack’s voice remained calm yet controlled, trying not only to remind himself this was a casual outing meant for the two of them to get to know each other, but that Mark wasn’t ready for the truth about that aspect of his life. In time, he may be able to open up to him. But this wasn’t the place, and certainly not the time. “For now, eat, pet.”

Mark’s wide eyes watched Jack carefully as he took another bite of his meal, noting the sudden shift of mood between them. The light hearted nature of the conversation had developed an undertone of seriousness Mark had not expected. He was concerned he might have pushed some boundaries he wasn’t aware of, but the look in Jack’s eyes told him not to push it, so he shrugged it off and raised his glass of wine.

“To a future full of wonderful adventures.” Mark toasted, looking into Jack’s eyes for approval. He hoped to nudge the atmosphere back to the sweet banter they were having by changing the subject away from exposing their feelings.

Jack’s eyes softened at the gesture. “To a future full of exploration and discovery.” He winked playfully as he clinked his own glass against Mark’s and took a drink, thankful to know his new sub knew how to take a hint.

\--

“You should go home now, my sweet. It’s almost midnight.” Jack took Mark’s hand as they reached the streetlight at the corner, and he spun Mark around to face him. “But know this before you leave. You. Are. Amazing.” He pulled Mark close to him, pressing his forehead against Mark’s lightly. “I really enjoyed tonight with you. I know this sounds all mushy and romantic, and I don’t give a flying fuck if it’s cheesy, but dammit, I like you so fucking much.” The words came out before Jack had a chance to process them. He pulled away to arm’s length, searching in Mark’s eyes for the answer to an unasked question. “I only hope it doesn’t come off as stupid or you think I’m going weak but—“

“Don’t worry, Sir Sean. I understand,” Mark interrupted calmly. He smiled affectionately as he squeezed Jack’s hand. “You’ve taught me so much this week, not only about myself, but about a life I never knew existed. A life that I want to explore. With you.”

“Are you sure you want to make that commitment already?” Jack crooked his head to the side, regarding Mark’s delighted face. “You’ve only had a taste of—“  

“If what you’ve shown me tonight is only the tip of the iceberg, sign me the fu--- heck up.” His face grew warm as Jack chuckled deeply at his words. “I mean it! I just— Thank you.”

Jack reached up and caressed Mark’s cheek as he tried to control his amused grin. “For what, sweetheart?”

“Well… For one, being so nice and gentle with me. I mean, b-besides the, um, you know… with the f-flogger…” Mark looked down at his shoes, feeling slightly flustered as he thought back to the sensation of leather on his backside.

“Oh, if only you knew how nice I was actually being in there, my innocent pet.” Jack bit down on his lip, trying not to smirk as he took in the sight of Mark’s ruffled reaction. “But, I can sense something else you want to say to me…?”

“I… well…” Mark bit his lip as he looked up with wide, anxious eyes. “I know that my life isn’t going to feel the same anymore. At the school, that is. I’m feeling… I-I don’t know…” He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’m scared.”

“Oh, my sweet kitten, you have nothing to be afraid of.” Jack brushed his fingers through Mark’s hair comfortingly. “You’ll go back home, go to bed, and tomorrow morning you’ll wake up refreshed and go on your daily life, studying, socializing, volunteering, and reading… whatever it is you do over there, being a good person.” Jack flashed a crooked grin as he tugged on Mark’s hair gently. “The only thing that’s changed is that a very important part of you has awoken, a side of you that wants to be cultivated and cared for. But only a step at a time, my pet. And only by me.” The last words were spoken with a finality that echoed in Jack’s steady gaze.

“I… Yes, Sir Sean. Only you. I only want you.” Mark’s eyes fluttered shut as Jack leaned in and grazed his teeth against his earlobe.

“Oh? Is that a fact?” Jack purred softly, pulling Mark’s body against him as his hunger grew at the thought of Mark belonging to him permanently. If Mark did in fact approve of the agreement he planned on formulating for him this week, it would make him the happiest he’d been in years. “Are you willing to put that in writing?”

Mark laughed at the question, but immediately moaned as Jack’s mouth found the sweet spot beneath his ear. “Hnnnngh… If you keep doing that, I’d sign anything…” He felt Jack’s hot breath against his skin as the Irishman let out a snicker.

“Don’t say things you’ll regret, my sweet.” Jack straightened himself, passion burning in his eyes as he grasped Mark’s hand and pulled it up to his lips for a swift kiss against his knuckles. “For now, get your cute ass home and enjoy your week. I’ll see you next Saturday, if you decide to come. Eight o’clock.”

“I’ll be there.” Mark replied, his face glowing with pleasure.

Jack eyed Mark up and down. “Wear something… classy. And bring your iPod,” Jack ordered, turning to walk back to the Maison. He strolled down the dark alley, disappearing into the shadows.

Mark stood for a moment to collect his thoughts before heading back home himself. It was going to be a long week.

\--

A streetlight projected a warm glow against the entryway of Maison de L’erotisme as Jack rounded the last corner towards the nightclub. The position of the lamp had always given him the delightful ‘Welcome Home’ vibe that put a smile on his face each night without fail. No matter what kind of day he possibly could have at the office, coming here was the ultimate buzz to wind down with.

Today however, his mind was too busy racing with thoughts of Mark’s observation to notice the halo surrounding the bodyguard that sat on his stool. With a furrowed brow and a distracted glaze over his eyes, he approached the door and looked up, seeing Gerald flash a friendly grin in his direction.

“Hey lover boy, how did the date go with—“

Jack snapped his fingers loudly, quieting Gerald up instantly. “You will be in Room 204 in ten minutes, a bottle of Chianti and two glasses. Is that understood,” he barked, eyes intent on Gerald’s.

Gerald stood straight, wiping the smile off his face instantly. “Yes, Sir Sean. Ten minutes. Chianti. As you wish,” he responded as he turned to enter the building, leaving Jack outside to himself.

With a frustrated sigh, Jack reached into his coat pocket to procure his smokes and matches before lighting up and taking a huge puff. As he exhaled, he watched the smoke billow upwards in a spiraling dance of grey against the black sky, imagining it was his tension swirling away into the darkness. It disappeared just as quickly as it rose, and Jack couldn’t help but wonder what it was about the smoke that helped soothe his nerves. He never did like the taste of tobacco, yet he found the sight comforting during times of stress as if he treated it as the physical manifestation of anything that could possibly be bothering him floating away in the breeze.

“Come on Jackaboy,” he groaned, flicking the ashes against the pavement before taking another drag, “Don’t let it get to you. Mark didn’t know.” Jack sighed again, taking one last puff before tossing the butt in the trash and walking up the steps inside.

Jack took his time, saying hello to a few of the patrons as he passed through the dance hall towards the spiral staircase. Twice he was offered a dance from a group of scantily clad women that he politely declined, turning and continuing his rounds. Taking a pit stop at the bar to grab his corkscrew, he met the gaze of Charley and noted the concerned look in her eyes.

_Dammit, Gerald. You run your mouth too much._ Jack flashed a weak smile in her direction and bee lined towards the stairs. _That’s going to cost you, lad._ Jack shook his head as he ascended towards the private rooms.

He reached up and turned the handle to Room 204, swinging it open forcefully. As expected, Gerald knelt behind a long wooden coffee table that sat dead center of the room, facing the doorway. The wine had been decanted and situated in front of him, both glasses empty on each side. Gerald himself sat, hands behind his back, wearing only his black slacks and dress shoes, his shirt folded neatly next to him. His dark skin glistened in the warm light from the overhead flood lamps.  

The room itself was designed for the singular purpose of conversation and contract agreements. Four large, overstuffed chairs lined the side wall, facing a wood burning fireplace on the opposite side, which was currently unlit. The décor around the room reflected the atmosphere of relaxation, peace and acceptance with its light hues of blue, green, and yellow. The perfect place to make agreements and discuss troubles between partners.

In this case, getting advice from the man that sat waiting for instructions in front of him.

“I’m always impressed with your enthusiasm, Gerald.” Jack sauntered towards the low table, kicking off his shoes as he did so. “Your presentation is impeccable.” He crossed over behind Gerald, who sat still and didn’t make eye contact with the Irishman. “Orderly, efficient, ready and willing…” Jack ran his fingertips across Gerald’s shoulders and neck as he slowly walked behind him. “You know, it’s too bad you’re spoken for. I would have snatched you up some time ago, you delicious morsel.” Jack leaned over and cooed in Gerald’s ear. The stocky man merely closed his eyes and let out a slow, even breath.

“Yes, Sir Sean,” was the only response.

Jack smiled knowingly, his fingers walking up Gerald’s spine teasingly. “Controlled, obedient… yet you have no shame. I’ve seen you tied down and whipped relentlessly, and still be able to keep your composure. I’ve watched as you were forced to be put on display for all the others and humiliated, and yet you smiled through it all.” He knelt next to Gerald and reached for the decanter, pouring a small bit of wine in both glasses, offering one to his friend. Gerald reached out and took the glass, clinking with Jack’s before taking a sip.

“So, tell me, then, how is it that a switch has more control over his emotions than a Dom?” Jack drank from his glass as he watched Gerald’s face carefully. “You’re under no obligation to obey me tonight. You may speak.”

Gerald relaxed as he moved into a comfortable sitting position and faced Jack. “Well, first thing I’d say is you are more passionate than any Dominant I’ve ever met. That can lead to giving way to your emotions easier than I do, Sir.” Gerald drank again before continuing. “Secondly, I’ve seen you with countless subs and slaves in the past, and Mark is special to you.”

“I never said anything about—“

“You don’t have to, Sean. I can read you. You never said you wanted it to be a secret either. Everyone knows about you two. What do you think we’ve been talking about all week behind your back?” Gerald chuckled as he watched Jack’s face contort into worry. “We’re happy for you, Sir. You’ve been practically bouncing and glowing all week after you met with him that first night.”

Jack lowered his glass, scowling. “Then why do I feel so anxious about it all?”

“Because you care about him. Simple as that. As I was saying, everyone you play with is just that: A plaything. I let you borrow Charley one night, and she told me later that you almost seemed reluctant the whole time. You didn’t even want to have sex with her afterwards.”

“Of course not! She’s not mine. I’d never defile another man’s property.”

Gerald laughed heartily. “Oh, Sir, she’s already defiled. And I share my toys, you know that.” He leaned back and continued, “The way you looked at Mark that night, as you welcomed him into your home, was special. The way you glared at me as I inspected him almost made me burst out laughing, by the way.” He winked as he finished off his glass of wine. “I have to ask though, what has you in a tizzy?”

Jack sighed as he leaned on the coffee table. “Mark said something that bothered me. Like, I lost all composure and almost made an ass of myself bothered. He thinks I’m falling in love with him.” He placed his glass down and stood up, offering a hand to Gerald and helping him up as well. “It’s too early for that. I’ve known him, what, a week?” Both men crossed the room and sat side by side in two of the overstuffed chairs. “Love…”

“Is this because of Hannah?”

Jack pursed his lips. “You know, I hadn’t thought about her in a long time.”

“From an outside standpoint,” Gerald intervened, “Hannah was a turning point for you when it came to partners. After what she did… You became, if I may, very picky.”

Jack laughed, but it was traced with sadness. “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one. I flat out stopped trying for a few months after her.”

“You loved her.” Gerald stated flatly. The wince that crossed Jack’s face prompted Gerald to reach out and caress Jack’s leg. “You know it, I know it, she knew it. And because of what she did to you, you’re afraid of going through that again.”

“How the fuck are you so insightful?”

Gerald grinned. “Because I’m a switch. That means I see both worlds evenly.”

“True.” Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I know she didn’t do it on purpose. I did give her permission to escort another man that night. I just didn’t think she’d—“

“Of course not. Especially not in _your_ playroom.” Gerald leaned back again, hands crossed behind his head. “But you can’t really be upset about it and let it ruin any chances in the future. You like Mark. He likes you. Live in the moment. Don’t be afraid to hold back what you feel either. In the end that can hurt you.”

“Says the man who shows no emotion half the time.”

“I show it. Just in my own way,” Gerald retorted. “For you however, as much as you like being in control, you also like to express yourself as you play. One of the best times I’ve had in the presentation hall was watching you come down hard on some poor bratty woman who disobeyed you, not holding back anything until she and you collapsed in exhaustion. I tell you,” Gerald mused, tapping his lips, “I like seeing Feisty Sean. And I miss him.” He reached over and grasped Jack’s hand. “Mark will bring out the best in you, I know it. You just have to lose any fear you have. Talk to him, spend time with him when you can. And have patience. He’s an angel. He’ll need coaxing.”

Jack grinned. “Yes, but he’s so eager to learn. I just have to control myself until he’s ready.”

“I believe you can do it. You deserve to be happy.”

Jack closed his eyes. “You’re always right, Gerald. And that’s why I keep you around.”

“As if you could get rid of me.”

Jack knew Gerald was right. Mark was worth it. Maybe he could even learn to love again.

_I just know I want Mark in my life. No matter what it takes._


	13. You Never Said A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been distracted. Are you ok?"  
> "Oh, I met someone."  
> "That's great. Who is it?"  
> "Oh this guy who likes to spank me and call me his pet."  
> "Oh... Well, that's nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter, this time let's see what Mark's up to until their next meeting! Like any good secrets though, you gotta tell someone or you'll go insane, right? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“And if you decide you need assistance with the project, feel free to meet with me after class. For now, hand in your test as you leave so I can record your scores. That’ll be all, I’ll see you Monday.” Professor Hutchins placed the stack of papers he was holding neatly onto his desk as his students started to file out of the room.

It was Friday afternoon, and he wasn’t surprised to see all the smiles on their faces as they headed out for an evening of freedom. He grinned politely at each person as they offered their papers to him, until he saw Mark walk up to the desk.

“Mark, wait up a moment, ok?” Hutchins whispered as Mark lazily tossed his paper on the desk. Mark looked up, startled at the request.

“Oh of c-course, Sir.” He stood aside to allow the rest of the students pass, feeling self-conscious as he wracked his brain for a reason his professor would need to talk to him. _I’ve been turning in all my work this week… I’m not being disruptive… Did I say something wrong in my essay? Did I—_

“Mark. I’d like to talk to you.” Hutchins stated, shutting the door to the room as the last student left. “It’s nothing serious, you can relax,” he offered, gesturing to the seat by his desk. Both men sat down in their respective spots, Mark immediately fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“W-what’s on your mind, Sir?”

Hutchins smiled. “Sir, huh… You’ve gotten so proper recently.” He cleared his throat. “Well, Mark, I just wanted to see if everything is well for you. How’s life outside of school?”

Mark looked up, his eyes showing a hint of surprise. “Oh. Things are good. Studying, spending time with my roommate…” It wasn’t a lie, since he studied for a few minutes a night before the distractions would set in, and he found himself involved with… extracurricular activities. Wade would get home shortly after he cleaned himself up, and Mark’s guilt influenced him to offer to play video games or go out for coffee with his friend and talk about Wade’s life. He couldn’t quite get the nerve to tell Wade about Jack… yet. “Just boring stuff, like normal.”

“I see.” Hutchins rested his chin on the back of his hand, his eyes focused on Mark. “Are you getting bored with school?”

“Oh! No, not at all. I just… It’s more that I haven’t… What I meant was…”

“Mark.”

Mark looked up, his heartrate escalating as he saw the knowing look in his professor’s eyes. He knew something was on his mind. Mark just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Mark. Who is it?”

Mark was taken aback. “W-what do you mean, who?”

Hutchins sighed, reaching over to place a hand on Mark’s forearm. “Listen, I’ve been your mentor for three years, seen you grow and mature. I think I’m getting pretty good at reading you.”

 _What’s with everyone ‘reading’ me so much recently??? Am I that transparent?_ Mark sighed, looking down at his lap.

“Would you like to go for a bite? You look like you could use some coffee and a bagel.” Hutchins stood and grabbed his briefcase. “Come, Mark. Let’s go talk.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

\--

“I- I really don’t know where to start.” Mark held his cup of steaming coffee to his lips, reveling in the warmth it brought to his mouth, not to mention his muscles as he relaxed into the booth behind him.

“Let me promise you, whatever you say to me today, won’t leave us. This is just between two adults, discussing life.” Hutchins smiled kindly before nibbling on his biscuit.

“I know I can trust you. It’s not that I’m worried about, Sir.” Mark set down his cup, releasing a slow breath.

“There you go with Sir again… Mark, you can call me Robert.” Robert adjusted his glasses. “I’d like to think we’re friends at this point. I’ve known you since you were a teenager. Been teaching you since you started post-secondary with us. Heck, you can call me Bob if you wish.”

“Uh, Robert’s fine.” Mark said quickly, not meeting the man’s gaze. “I… I’ve always been bad with this.”

“With what? Having a friend?”

“No!” Mark exclaimed. “No, with talking about stuff. Things. Feelings.” He sighed again, closing his eyes in frustration.

“Well, let’s start slow. Tell me her name. Where you met her.”

Mark felt the heat on his cheeks instantly, growing across him until it felt like his whole body was smoldering. “It—it’s not…” He let out a quick breath before continuing, “His name is Jack.”  

“Oh.” Robert’s face flashed with a momentary confusion before he looked up at Mark again. “Well, where did you meet?”

“I… um… Two Thursdays ago as I was heading home from the library. He came up to me at a street corner—“

“And you didn’t walk away?” Robert asked, the concern on his face growing with each second. What has Mark gotten himself into?

“N-no… he was really, um… I enjoyed his company. It was awkward at first but he just… I really was interested in him. He was so charming… So convincing.”

Robert cleared his throat. “I see.” He adjusted in his seat as he listened to Mark, attempting to process the idea that the reason Mark had been distracted was due to a random guy he met on the street. “Go on.”

“Well, we went to this place down the road and we, um… We just hung out. You know, got to know each other a bit…” The lie almost hurt Mark as he spoke. The thought of telling Professor Hutchins he was seduced and taught how to masturbate by a complete stranger filled him with dread.

Apparently the look on his face didn’t fool Robert, however. “Oh? Just hung out? Then what happened?”

“I… I went home. We agreed to meet again last weekend.” Thoughts of the events swirled in Mark’s mind, causing his lips to curl into an involuntary smile, while his body responded to the memories of hearing Jack whisper hotly in his ear, moaning as he— Mark shook his head.

“We went on a date, had a good time learning about each other. He’s… nice.” Mark hid his smile behind his coffee again.

Robert noted the twinkle in Mark’s eye, the way he spoke about the man, and decided to leave it be. “Well, if he’s making you happy, I won’t judge. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Oh, no, he promised he wouldn’t hurt me. If he does, all I have to say is Red and he—“

“Do what??” Robert interrupted, “What do you mean IF?”

Mark halted instantly, realizing what he just said. “Oh no…” he whispered to himself, the color draining form his face. “No, n-no, it’s not what you… wait! He isn’t…!”

“Listen, Mark. This needs to stop. I don’t know what’s going on here, or who this ‘Jack’ person is, but I don’t think it’s healthy for you. You’ve been distracted, your grades have dropped slightly,” Robert leaned forward, “which is the main reason I stopped you today. But now… Now, I know why. You’re seeing someone who’s treating you poorly.”

“You don’t understand! He treats me very well! He’s shown me so much in two weeks, about myself and—“

“And it seems like whatever he’s teaching you is conflicting with what we’re teaching you here. Do you realize how crazy it sounds, Mark Fischbach? You meet a random guy on the street, he invites you to hang out in the middle of the night, you see him again a week later and he promises not to hurt you? That should be without saying! You don’t make agreements like that, it just happens. Especially when you only know someone for a week? Mark, this sounds dangerous.”

“He’s not danger—Look, Sir. It’s really hard to explain.”

“Then try. Convince me it’s not a good idea to ban you from seeing him again—“

“Fine. You want the whole truth?” Mark puffed his chest, gathering the nerve to spill out the complete story. “You want to know what I’ve been up to? Why I can’t stop thinking about Jack?”

“Yes.” Robert sat back, frowning with his arms crossed.

“He’s fucking sexy. I met him that night and he took me to a place called Maison de L’erotisme which he owns and he introduced me to his bodyguard Gerald who is a big man but has a warm heart, with big hands that felt great when he slapped my ass.” He heard Robert gasp, but he didn’t stop. “Jack brought me upstairs where he seduced me and kissed on me, made me feel aroused for the first time in my life and I masturbated in front of him and he was encouraging and made me feel so good about myself. I went home and thought about him, day in and day out until I met with him again on the following Saturday and he spanked me with this wonderful flogger and it hurt, but a good hurt and I want to feel it, again and again, and I feel so _liberated_ when I’m with him. I feel like I’m flying when he speaks to me, when he touches me… He’s so warm and inviting, and I can get lost in those blue eyes of his and never want to crawl out of the bliss. He’s heaven in a small Irish body. And I want him next to me at night, because for the first time in my life, I feel free and happy.” Mark took a breath, noting the shocked expression on Robert’s face. He didn’t care. It felt good to get it out. “I’ve been happy all my life, learning and doing good things and being a good friend, but this kind of happiness… it’s exhilarating. It feels so wrong yet I crave him every day. At first I was scared, I felt dirty… But now… Now, it’s like a drug. I need that kind of attention in my life. I know it’s only been two weeks but my God, he’s addictive.”

Mark quieted, taking a measured breath, letting it out slowly as he gauged Robert’s reaction. When Robert remained silent, he swallowed hard and continued, “I never knew I was missing something in my life until I met him. I’d been going along, content, working towards a degree that would be satisfactory, for a job that is merely okay. I get pleasure in helping others, making people around me happy… but, Jack has taught me that I can get the same pleasure, but in a more thrilling, personally satisfying way. I don’t want to be content anymore, Professor Hitchens. I want to feel alive.”

Robert leaned back, sipping on his hot mug. For a moment, he only stared at Mark, his face expressionless. After a beat, however, he leaned back forward, reaching out to pull Mark’s hand into his.

“You are very passionate about this. I can see that.” Robert shook his head slowly. “And it’s obvious that you may have found a new path. One that, from everything I know about you, I could never have seen coming. You surprise me, Mark. But… Who am I to stand in the way of someone’s happiness?” Robert sighed, coming to terms with his thoughts. “This is all so strange and sudden. I’m surprised you never said a word about this to me before. But… I see the desire for this in your eyes.” He rubbed his eyes. “One question though. Are you going to continue school? You only have half a year left.”

“Well, of course, Robert. It’s just a relationship.” Mark laughed softly. “I’m not leaving on an adventure to a foreign land,” _well that’s kind of a lie, if you think about it_ , he thought, grinning at his own joke, “I just have plans on the weekends now.”

Robert smiled and gave a curt nod. “I understand. I don’t completely approve but—“

“Would you like to meet him?” Mark interjected.

“You know… That might not be a bad idea.”

“You’re one of the only people I’ve ever felt close to here at the school, and I’d like you to meet my… um, well, Jack.” He blushed as he realized he almost said ‘boyfriend’. “I’ll see if he wouldn’t mind coming by Sunday morning.”

“Sunday morning? Why not tonight?”

“Oh, well, he isn’t expecting me until tomorrow at eight o’clock. And we have…. Plans. But first thing Sunday morning I can ask him to come here and meet you.”

“Well, ok. Just… please be safe.” Robert stood up and gave Mark a hug as soon as Mark scooted out of the booth.

“Of course. And… Thank you.”

“No problem. Remember, you can come to me anytime. Next time, don’t wait until I have to drag it out of you.” Robert winked and walked out the door of the café.

Mark sighed and sat back down, not ready to head home yet. He fidgeted absently with his coffee as he organized his thoughts.

 _I hope Jack will come. It would mean so much to me for him to meet my mentor. I really don’t want to lose any friends from this… relationship? Friendship? Partnership?_ Mark closed his eyes and moaned inwardly.

_This just became messy, didn’t it?_


	14. You Never Said It Would Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you take care of me?"  
> "Of course. But you need to do something for me?"  
> "Anything."  
> "Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mark makes a mistake. Jack has to punish him. Is Mark ready for the nitty gritty of this relationship? 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wouldn't be quite the same, walking up those steps by himself. Mark felt edgy at the prospect of being alone as he made his way through the dimly lit dance hall. It wasn't that he didn't know what to expect, it was more that the last few times he'd walked up to the doors, Jack was by his side, and it had given him a sense of security. Gerald the doorman was endearing, but he still intimidated him. 

Yet here he was, strolling down the sidewalk in his tan khakis with a hunter green polo, both buttons unclasped, exposing his collarbone and upper chest area. Over top of his shirt he wore a black zippered jacket. Jack had said to wear something classy, but short of a full tailored tuxedo, this was the best he could do in such short notice.  _Hopefully this is acceptable for Sir Sean_ , he thought with a small smile as he flattened the front of his shirt with his palm. Subconsciously he tugged at the hem of the collar, pulling it downwards a tad.

He knocked on the door in front of him, his hands shaking with nerves that wouldn't settle in his stomach. Eyes dead on the doorknob, he waited for it to turn. 

Knocking again, a little louder this time, he called out a weak "hello?”. After a beat, he heard voices and the door swung open slowly. 

His eyes met with a blonde man who towered a good foot above him, and he took a step back. 

"Uh.. Hi. I'm M-mark. I'm here to see--" 

"Sean. Yes. He's expecting you." The deep voice boomed, traced with amusement. Mark swore he saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

Mark gulped, wiping his palms on his pants. "Oh... Well, may I come in?" 

The man crossed his arms over his chest as he blocked the doorway. Mark cocked his head to the side, confused. "If he's waiting for me, I should go in there." 

The man didn't budge. 

Mark sighed in frustration, stepping up to the looming figure. "Come on. Please?" 

A smile crossed the face of the doorman. "Please... what?" 

"Please... May I enter and see Sir Sean?" Mark pleaded, though he was slowly getting irritated. "I was supposed to be here at eight, and I am aware I am a little late--" 

"Exactly. You're late. He doesn't want to see you now." 

Mark gasped softly, feeling a slightly pained at the thought that Jack was angry with him. "I-I didn't mean to be late! I can apologize!" 

The blonde man looked down at Mark with intense green eyes. "I said he doesn't want to see you... now. But I was given instructions to entertain you. That is, until he's ready for you." 

"Well, I'm not exactly entertained at the moment, to be honest." Mark grumbled irritably, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. 

"Oh, sweetie, you don't understand." The man smirked as he dropped his arms, reaching over to guide Mark inside the entryway. "By entertain, I mean get you prepared. Sir Sean doesn't respond well to tardiness. Or hasn't he told you that yet?" The grin on the blonde's lips sent a shiver down Mark's spine. 

"No... We’ve only ever met twice. And I was late the second time when I was-- Oh..." The flashback to being manhandled on the street corner caused his breath to hitch. His eyes grew wide as the blonde led him to the corner by the entrance. 

"Kneel." He barked, his words harsh against Mark's ear. Mark stood there momentarily, before the man reached down and gave a swat behind both of Mark's knees, and he fell forward with a yelp. 

"Hey! I don't even know who you are! Who gives you the right to--" 

"The name’s Jacob. And Sir Sean gives me the right to, Mark. Or, as he preciously refers to you, his sweet kitten." 

The nickname sent a tremor through Mark's body as he quieted, dropping to his knees and not resisting as Jacob pulled his arms behind his back. "I-I don't--" 

"Quiet. I have a feeling you've never been reprimanded before... I can see it in your eyes." Jacob reached out and placed a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder. "I see a hint of innocence in those chocolate brown eyes… There's nothing to fear, unless you don't do as you’re told." Jacob chuckled beneath his breath as he wrapped a soft rope around Mark's wrists, securing them at the small of his back. 

Mark wiggled a bit, feeling a twinge of apprehension as the restraints didn't budge. 

"Mark, listen to me, ok?" Jacob's voice softened as he spoke, seeing Mark’s face etch with worry. "If you truly are scared, or feel threatened, you tell me your safe word ok? I know it's Red." Jacob ran a sensual hand through Mark's hair. "I am going to blindfold you now. Per Sir Sean's instructions." 

Mark chewed on his lip before giving a slow nod. "Y-yes. Ok." Mark's heart started to thump a little harder as the silken cloth was draped over his eyes, blocking the view in front of him. 

_What have I gotten myself into? What kind of craziness is this?_ Mark could only think to himself as he was lifted back up to his feet and led through the door, hearing the music and people chatting as they strolled towards the stairway.  _As long as this leads to seeing Sir Sean, I'll do... almost anything._    

"First step." The words came as the man in front of him slowed, and he carefully worked his way up the spiral staircase, Jacob's hand ushering him with it very close to his ass. "Good, good. You know, I can't deny that I'm jealous." 

Mark shivered as Jacob's fingers 'accidentally' grazed against the small section of exposed skin of his stomach. "Of what?" 

"You, getting affection from Sir Sean. He's... for the lack of a better term, very sought after. I know that there are many women and men here that wish they could get a taste of his talents." Jacob sighed quietly as they reached a door towards the back of the hallway, next to the conference room from what Mark can tell by the distance. 

"His talents? I... I only know that he's well known here, for sure, but does he do more than run a business?" 

Jacob laughed as the door creaked open in front of them. Mark felt Jacob's hand between his shoulder blades before he pushed him inside a little more roughly than expected. He grunted as his knees pressed against the back of a plush ottoman as he fell across it on his stomach. Jacob grasped him by his hips and positioned him with his knees on a thick pad below, Mark’s body at a 90 degree angle. "Oh, I had assumed you guys have played already. My apologies."

"Uh... No. We've, well... we've done some things together..." Mark whimpered when Jacob tugged his wavy dark hair back, jolting his face towards him. 

Mark felt Jacob's breath on his ear. "More than I've done, for sure. But, if he's happy, I'm happy. Do you understand?" 

"That's enough, Jacob. You're excused," Jack's booming voice interrupted their exchange. Instantly Mark's head was released along with his hips. "Oh, and tell Gerald he's on playroom duty tonight, not you. Don't you  _ever_  manhandle my pets again." 

"Yes, Sir Sean. Understood." Mark sensed the guilt in Jacob's voice as he heard the man turn and exit the room. 

Silence fell over the room. He waited as his hands were resting on his lower back, eyes blinding him from any light. He breathed against the ottoman, feeling his chest rise and fall against it. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable, he just wanted to hear Sir Sean.

Mark listened for the sound of Jack moving around, but came up with nothing. Fidgeting until he could get comfortable, he called out for Jack.

"Sir? Are you there?" No answer. Mark sighed, pressing his forehead down. 

A few moments passed, then there was movement behind him. He heard the shuffling of feet before the heat from Jack's body pushed against his abruptly, feeling him brush his lips against the shell of Mark's ear.

"Glad you could finally make it, my pet." 

Mark's body reacted, the hairs on his arms and legs raising as a shudder passed through him at the heat of Jack's words. The tips of Jack's fingers brushed across the length of Mark's throat, eliciting a tiny moan from the restrained man. The contact began to affect Mark, feeling the flutters deep in his belly blossom as Jack began caressing his knuckles against Mark’s collarbone.

"I see you wore a nice outfit, as requested. Looks sharp, my sweet. Very well done." Jack smiled as he passed his lips against the back of Mark's neck. "Did you bring the music?" 

Mark hesitated, but responded, "Y-yes. Back pocket, left side, Sir." He felt Jack reach down and pull out the iPod, while lingering his hand against his ass before giving it a small smack. 

"Very good." Mark felt Jack stand once again, hearing his footfalls as he crossed the room. He noted a few odd noises akin to what he assumed was the iPod being plugged in with speakers crackling, and then the soothing sound of Bach echoed around the quiet room. Mark grinned and wiggled happily, showing his appreciation for the music selection. Jack really did know how to read people, if after three meetings he already knew how to put a smile on his face. 

Little did he know, that smile wouldn't last much longer. 

"Now tell me, Mark, how are you feeling?" Jack said as he made his way back over to Mark. He reached up and stroked the younger man's hair lovingly, running his fingers delicately through the strands. 

"I'm nervous, but excited to be here, Sir. I missed you." Mark murmured, the feeling of bliss overcoming him with the touch of Jack’s skin on his own. As Jack's hand cupped his cheek, he nuzzled into the exposed palm. The reactive chuckle sent a flash of joy through him. "I missed your attention. The way you touch me. It's been a long week without you." 

"Thank you for sharing, kitten." Jack moved his hand off the young man's face and knelt down next to him, his chest pressing against Mark's arm. "Now, do you realize the situation you're in right now?" Jack reached back up into Mark's hair, giving a small tug to lift him off the cushion and expose his flushed neck. "How vulnerable you are, not able to move or to see? How, at any moment, I can do what I will to you?" Jack's deep, hushed voice caused Mark to stiffen slightly, as he processed the tone in Jack's words. 

"Y-you're in control. I have allowed myself to be put into this position, Sir. But I'd do anything to make you happy." 

"Anything?" Jack asked with amusement as he leaned into Mark's throat, flicking his tongue out against Mark's earlobe. "Are you sure?" 

"I... I mean, within r-reason... Sir." Mark gulped, his breath becoming erratic with each new sensation as Jack then stroked his short fingernails delicately from below Mark's chin, down to the middle of his chest. He whimpered weakly when Jack's teeth grazed behind his ear, the moist breath sending a shiver down his back. 

"God, just how precious can you get...?” Jack groaned seductively. "See, you're mistaken, Mark. Your limits are different than mine. And now I need to test your limits, because you disobeyed me." 

"Mark, you're going to get punished now. But I need you to know why, and how." Jack reached up and pulled the blindfold up off Mark's eyes, watching as he blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim surroundings. 

"I t-think I know why, Sir. Is it because I was late?" 

Jack grinned at Mark, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Yes, my sweet. You were a half hour late. That's unacceptable. But you made it, and for that I'm glad. But there are rules if you want to be in my care." 

"Of course. I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." Mark looked up with wide, apologetic brown eyes. 

"I know it won't. But with rules comes punishments. And the rules state that for every minute you are tardy, it’s one lashing." Jack noted the hint of unease that crossed his sub's eyes, and he cooed comfortingly. "Nothing too bad, ok? For now... I promised I wouldn't harm you, didn't I?" 

Mark took a deep breath before nodding. "You did, Sir. But... what will you use?" 

"Oh! Of course. Well, you remember my baby?"

"Yes..." Mark bit down on his lower lip, remembering the heat across his flesh after the flogging. Jack growled low in his throat, and Mark let go of his lip instantly, seeing Jack’s blue eyes darken at the gesture.

"Well, I have another toy, meant for handing out reprimands. She's a beauty, but you won't like her too much." Jack reached down toward the ground and acquired a slender, leather wrapped crop, which had a triangular patch of the same leather wrapped in a thin layer of velvet. He ran the triangular tip across Mark's cheek gently, letting him feel the smooth texture. "This is a crop. It has a bit more of a sting than what you felt last week, kitten." 

"Will I enjoy it?" 

"No, but you won't be harmed. I know how to handle my toys," Jack stated with a wink, giving Mark's ass a playful squeeze. "It is, like I said, meant to put you in line." 

"Now, Mark, do you consent to punishment? You may not ever be asked that question again, so answer wisely." Jack sat back on his heels, fingering the crop absently while he waited for an answer.

Mark took in a breath as he stared into Jack's twinkling blue eyes, searching for an answer within them. He knew deep down that the trust for this attractive Irish Dom was there, but he was delving into a world he knew nothing about. After a beat, he let the air out of his lungs, closed his eyes and gave a slow nod. 

"I want you to punish me, Sir Sean." He answered with conviction, the bravery and curiosity wrapping around his mind. "Please, I trust you to not harm me." 

"Then it begins..." Jack stood up, grasping Mark by the elbow and dragging him to his feet harshly. He untied the binds off Mark's wrists, pulling them off forcefully, causing Mark to hiss from the sudden friction. Before he could recover from the momentary pain, Jack reached up and shimmied his jacket off his body, and tugged his polo up over his head. Bare chested, Mark was shoved roughly towards a small bench he hadn't noticed earlier in the back corner of the room. 

"You disobeyed me, Mark. And you were twenty four minutes late. That's twenty four lashes. Are you ready?" As Jack spoke, he reached around and made quick work of Mark's belt and pants zipper. He yanked Mark's khaki's down to his ankles as Mark yelped, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and bent him over the black fabric covered bench. Jack kicked out his feet, leaving him in the exact position as the night with the flogger. Only this time, Mark's tummy lay across a cold hard surface. His arms were raised over his head and secured in a pair of leather cuffs that were tied to the bench. He tugged experimentally, finding they had a bit of give, but no way could he reach anything other than the corners of the table.

"What are you being punished for?" Jack asked as he ran the crop over the length of Mark's exposed back sensually, until it rested on his ass. Mark wiggled his hips as the strip of fabric circled teasingly across his tender flesh.

Mark gasped loudly as he felt the crop whistle down against his backside, leaving a stinging sensation against his right ass cheek. "Oh! S-sir, I was late for our meeting!" Another slap against the opposite side, and he mewled at the feeling. 

"Good boy. Now, will you ever do it again?" Jack lashed down again, hearing the satisfying echo of the impact, and the following high pitched whimper. 

"N-no, Sir!" 

Jack waited a moment, reveling in the sight of Mark wriggling beneath him. He released another five slaps against the thin cloth covered rear in front of him. "Are you sorry you were late?" Again, three more harsh hits. Jack noted how Mark’s back arched as the hits became more frequent.

Mark whined softly as his eyes closed tight. He felt his whole body flare up in a heat that pooled in his core, but it was definitely a different sensation than the arousal he was accustomed to. He wasn't exactly afraid, but it shocked him. The pain radiated off his skin as a hot reminder of each lash, but yet... he felt his cock twitch against the cold surface below him. 

_What....? This is... oh wow..._ His hips involuntarily grinded against the bench, the moan subconscious as he felt the tip of the crop smack down again, this time a bit lower, near his inner thigh. Then there were six in succession, as Mark moaned out with each one, feeling a buzzing sensation come over his whole being.

"Ah! S-sir! I... I'm sorry!" Mark bit down hard on his lip as he found himself enjoying the anticipation of when Jack would whip the crop down against his skin next. "P-please..." 

Jack leaned down toward Mark's face, studying his reactions. When he found the flushed skin of his cheeks and glazed look in his eyes, he couldn't help but chuckle. "My my..." He raised up the crop once again, but this time ran the tip up the length of Mark's leg, nudging his boxers up until the cloth brushed against his growing hardness. "Maybe I was wrong about you..." His tongue flicked against Mark's ear before he straightened up, lashing out four more times, grinning in amusement as Mark began to all but thrust against the bench.

Mark mewled again, the noises he made getting louder with each stroke of leather against his ass. His body tightened as he awaited the sting of the crop, his cock flush against the table below now, twitching along with him.

“How’s my pet doing?” Jack asked softly, caressing Mark’s backside with lazy circles. He heard the responsive mumble come from below and he leaned in. “What was that, Mark?”

“I-I’m good. Hnnngg… Please… m-more…” Mark groaned, tugging against the restraints.

"Only two more, pet," Jack whispered, before unleashing the last of the punishment, both harder than any of the others. Mark's subsequent howls as his hands grasped the sides of the bench with a vice grip had Jack's own body reacting in response. "Fuck me..." Jack reached down and ran his hands down Mark's arms, until he gently circled his wrists with his fingers, releasing his bonds and pulling him back up to a semi-standing position. His arms instantly wrapped around Mark, his fingers kneading against Mark's heated ass tenderly. "God, you're so beautiful when you're making those little noises." He nuzzled against Mark's neck, taking care to pay attention to his breathing, which was slowly returning to normal.

"We're done with punishment, sweetness. Oh, I'm such a lucky man..." Jack smiled and ran a thumb over Mark's cheek, pulling his face to look at his. Mark was completely flushed, a glisten of moisture on his forehead. Eyes were glazed over with his lips parted as he panted softly, riding the sensation a bit longer, before giving Jack a small grin.

"Mmmm, my sweet little angel, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... You never said it would hurt though..." Mark let out a weak laugh, leaning his forehead against Jack's. 

"I thought that would have gone without saying," Jack responded, his fingers still giving care to Mark's ass, trying to soothe away some of the pain. "You took it so well. I'm proud of you. But, be honest with me, was it too much?" 

Mark pondered a moment, collecting his thoughts. "No. I... I think I liked it." He looked up sheepishly as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He reached up and took Jack's hand from his face and guided it down to his lap. He stared into Jack’s eyes, this time purposely biting down on his lower lip to hide his grin.

"Oh. I see..." Jack raised his eyebrows in curiosity as his hand trailed up and down Mark's fully hard erection, giving it an unexpected squeeze. Mark gasped in surprise.

"Well, it seems punishment is over. How about we go take care of some other business, my precious pet?" Jack whispered in Mark's ear. The enthusiastic nod caused Jack to chuckle before guiding him towards the next room.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are yet, Mark?”


	15. You Never Said How Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure?"  
> "As sure as I can be"  
> "Well, let me teach you then."  
> "Teach me what exactly?"  
> "How to be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well..... This is a thing. That I did. Wow.  
> *fans face* Who turned up the heat in here? Jaysus... 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Ohh, Sir…” Mark uttered as his back arched involuntarily, pressing his erection against Jack’s, feeling the Irishman’s hot, heavy breath at the base of his throat. Tender nibbles against his skin, along with Jack’s hands urgently exploring his bare, trembling body had sent him into a frenzy of desire and need. He couldn’t take any more. He needed to be touched. “P-please…”_

_“Hmm? Is there somethin’ ye need, my kitten?” Jack breathed into his ear, his voice gravelly and dripping with lust, his accent in full force. “I hear ye begging, but yer not telling me what for. You can do better, my angel…”_

_“Please… S-Sir Sean…” Mark wriggled desperately against Jack, bucking into him as he panted heavily. He was on fire, every nerve in his body buzzing and begging for release._

_“I want you to fuck me… Please!”_

\--

They entered the ‘bedroom’ section of the hall, Jack tugging Mark along by the wrist until they crossed the threshold, where he kicked the door shut with a loud slam. He made quick work of the rest of Mark’s clothing along with his own, his mouth pressed hungrily on the spaced-out sub’s plump lips almost the whole time. The needy feeling in his groin, the strong yearning swirling inside his mind to finally claim Mark as his own had him fumbling and anxious to get Mark into those silken sheets, hands tied to the posts and beneath him. Jack’s body responded at the thought of Mark, sweaty and yelling his name as he filled him, feeling his cock twitch against Mark’s hip. He needed to have him. _Now._

_Fuck waiting for the paperwork,_ Jack thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the young man. _I need him._

He moaned into the kiss as he pushed Mark backwards until they were sprawled on top of the soft red covers of the bed. Jack kneeled over Mark’s panting form, watching as the lust in Mark’s eyes grew, mixed with hint of fear and hesitation. He grabbed Mark beneath his arms and roughly pulled him upwards until he could wrap Mark’s wrists in the leather cuffs hanging off the bedposts.

“Is this ok, my pet?” Jack asked throatily. Mark nodded as he bit down on his lip, giving the restraints a tug.

“Hnnngg… You fucking know better…” Jack groaned and lowered his head, sucking Mark’s lower lip between his own teeth, giving it a tiny nibble. The subsequent whimper from his sub caused heat to pool inside his stomach, a familiar ache settling in his core. He suckled on Mark’s lip as his fingers trailed down Mark’s sides, feeling Mark wiggle in response as his breath caught in his throat. “You’re so fucking sexy. Shit,” Jack breathed, his voice full of desire.

Mark leaned his head back as Jack began trailing soft kisses, mixed with tiny bites, down his throat. A series of small incoherent noises greeted his ears.

“Y-you make me feel so good, Sir.” Mark whimpered as Jack kneaded his fingers into Mark’s hips, inches from his throbbing erection.

“Good. That’s my intention. I want to make you feel wonderful. Make you cum so hard at my touch,” Jack growled, his teeth grazing against Mark’s collarbone. “Make you scream my name…”

Mark gasped as Jack’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, giving one long stroke upwards, his thumb circling the head.

“Make you _mine_.”

In all of Mark’s life, he never could have fathomed the intense, insatiable desire that Jack produced in him, the pressing need to be touched, to be caressed and pushed over the edge. In fact, the thought never crossed his mind that he’d ever find someone who would make him act so naughty, say things he always believed to be wrong, do things that elicited an adrenaline rush so strong he could barely think… and love every second of it.

But here he was, his mind a fog of passion, his body a beacon of desire as it glistened with sweat, flushed with sexual energy. He wanted what Jack promised to give him. He needed, more than anything, to explore this sensation of uncontrolled, desperate lust. Mark was willing to give up his free will to experience the rush he felt at this very moment for as long as possible. What he hoped was a very long time.

“Sir Sean, I want to be yours. Please, I give myself to you. Everything I am is yours.” The words came out rushed and breathless, and Mark startled himself at how coherently he was able to express them, considering that Jack’s lips were currently wrapped around his nipple, his hand pumping slowly against his straining arousal.

“Such a good boy…” Jack muttered, releasing Mark’s flesh from his mouth. “For now, though, I want your body, not your mind. And I want it so bad it hurts,” he groaned against Mark’s stomach, and he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down with lust filled eyes at Mark, watching as he trembled beneath him. “I want to make love to you, Mark.”

Mark looked up, his eyes widening as he processed the statement. _To make love…_

“I-I’ve never…”

“Shh, I know, you exquisite, darling angel. And I won’t do anything you’re not ready for.” Jack smiled warmly in Mark’s direction, his fingers absently circling around Mark’s erection. “But know this, I want it. I’ve always wanted it. But it’s your decision to make, my sweet Mark.”

“I… I trust you, Sir.” Mark took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the fear leaving with it. His lips parted and he moaned quietly as Jack continued to gently stroke him, fingertips grazing teasingly over his length, all the way down until Mark felt a digit brush across his entrance. “Oh!”

Jack smirked coyly at the surprise on Mark’s features. “Was that a good ‘oh’, or a bad ‘oh’?”

Mark leaned his head back into the pillow with a needy groan as Jack slid his finger across it again. “T-that’s… Hnnnggh…” he muttered, feeling Jack’s finger tease him lightly.

“I take that as a good ‘oh’ then,” Jack purred, as he reached over to the end table by Mark’s head, opening the drawer and extracting a small bottle. He leaned over Mark once again, his lips pressing tenderly against his lips. His hand continued to caress and explore Mark’s body, gently tickling his inner thighs, kneading on his hips and sides sensually as he opened the bottle and, while he distracted Mark with his kisses, took a few drops on his middle finger and placed it steadily against Mark’s hole.

“Are you ready?” Jack whispered into Mark’s ear, prodding ever so softly as if asking for permission.

“Mmm hmm,” Mark whined, nodding eagerly. His hips gyrated in anticipation as he waited for Jack to press inside him, but after moment, nothing happened and he could almost feel Jack staring at him. He opened his eyes and looked up expectantly, and saw a blazing intensity in Jack’s ice blue eyes that startled him.

“That’s not an acceptable answer, my pet…” Jack scolded, removing himself from Mark’s side and scooting up to kneel in front of Mark’s face. “I thought you knew better by now...”

“I think you need to beg for it.”

Jack grasped the back of Mark’s head, tugging him up until his face was less than an inch from Jack’s swollen erection. He steadied himself with a hand on the headboard, looking down at Mark with his eyes alight with a forceful glare. “Are you going to be a good boy and do what I say? Answer me, properly this time,” he demanded heatedly.

“I—Ah, S-sir! P-please, I’m sorry…” Mark whined, gasping as Jack’s hand grasped tighter in his hair.

“You aren’t answering my question.”

“I… Y-yes, Sir Sean!” Mark whimpered, his eyes wide and anxiously curious. Jack’s stature had done a complete turn around and he was getting dizzy trying to keep up with the emotions going through him. His body was doing a frenzied dance of lust, desire, panic and adrenaline as Jack reached up and released his bindings. Jack moved him quite aggressively until he was on his knees on the floor by the bed, while Jack held his head back to look directly up at him.

“You want me to touch you, Mark? To please you? Then _show_ me how much you want it.” Jack positioned Mark’s mouth in line with his cock and waiting patiently for Mark to make a decision.

Mark’s mouth was salivating. He studied the length in front of him momentarily, his mind dazed with exhilaration, before parting his lips. He eagerly wanted to please his new master, because he knew… He knew the reward was worth anything Jack could put him through.

“Please let me t-taste you, Sir Sean.” He whimpered, locking his eyes on Jack’s with a pleading look. He saw the smile flicker at the corner of Jack’s mouth, a mere second before Jack thrusted his cock between his lips. He let out a startled moan as the musky taste assaulted his senses, but he eagerly began flicking his tongue against the sensitive head in rhythm with Jack’s thrust. Suck hard as it enters, flick the tongue as it pulls back.

Jack groaned desperately, impressed at Mark’s skills as he fucked his mouth gently, feeling his insides coil tightly in need of release that he knew was imminent.

“F-fuck, Mark… You never said how wonderful you were at sucking dick… Jaysus…” Jack’s body twitched in response to the moan that escaped Mark’s throat as Mark swallowed around him. “Goddamn… I—“

The words were cut off as Jack leaned his head back with a guttural moan, feeling his orgasm come quickly, throbbing inside Mark’s mouth without warning. Mark, however, took it eagerly, his eyes looking up wide eyed and pleased with himself, tasting Jack’s salty seed on his tongue for the first time. The moans and grunts above had Mark flaring up in arousal, having never heard such animalistic and throaty noises come from Sir Sean before. It was, to say the least, erotic.

“Y-you… F-fookin’ Jaysus, Mark.” Jack panted heavily, feeling his knees go weak as he slid out of Mark’s mouth slowly. He dropped down to Mark’s level and kissed him passionately, tasting himself on his own tongue, mixed with natural flavor of Mark’s lips. He backed away from his pet with a deep moan of pleasure, locking his eyes on Mark’s, staring at him for a moment, eyes full of wonder and passion, before speaking again.

“You’re so fucking incredible. My god, how did I get so damn lucky…”

Mark blushed and looked down at the floor shyly. “I… I don’t know. I just went with what felt right… Sir.”

Jack placed a finger under Mark’s chin and lifted his face back to his. “You are so beautiful.”

“T-thank you, Sir Sean.”

“Come.” Jack lifted Mark up by the elbow and laid him gently down on the bed once again, scooting him up until he was dead center of the mattress. “Forget what I said about begging. You earned this.” With that statement, he straddled his legs around Mark’s hips, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck. He showered Mark with tender kisses and small nibbles while his hands searched around Mark’s skin hungrily. “I want to make you feel so good, Mark. So, so good.”

Mark’s body was already on edge from everything prior to this moment, let alone having Jack’s warm body flush against his as he ravenously explored every inch of him. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ohh, Sir…” Mark uttered as his back arched involuntarily, pressing his erection against Jack’s, feeling the Irishman’s hot, heavy breath at the base of his throat. Tender nibbles against his skin, along with Jack’s hands urgently exploring his bare, trembling body had sent him into a frenzy of desire and need. He couldn’t take any more. He needed to be touched. “P-please…”

“Hmm? Is there somethin’ ye need, my kitten?” Jack breathed into his ear, his voice gravelly and dripping with lust, his accent in full force. “I hear ye begging, but yer not telling me what for. You can do better, my angel…”

“Please… S-Sir Sean…” Mark wriggled desperately against Jack, bucking into him as he panted heavily. He was on fire, every nerve in his body buzzing and begging for release.

“I want you to fuck me… Please!”

“Oh, my wonderful little Mark… Have I pushed you that far? Does my sweet little pet need to come, so soon?” Jack chuckled into Mark’s neck, feeling Mark’s whiny moan in response.

“Hnnnggh! Sean, please! I can’t think straight! I want you to… I need…”

Jack cooed happily. “I know what you need, love. And I’ll be happy to oblige…”


	16. You Never Said Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will it hurt?"   
> "Yes."  
> "Then why do it?"   
> "There's a fine line between pain and pleasure."  
> "Really?"   
> "You'll understand soon enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ............ *incoherent noises*............. J-just take it. Take it and be done with it! *whimpers* 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I want you to fuck me… Please!”_

_“Oh, my wonderful little Mark… Have I pushed you that far? Does my sweet little pet need to come, so soon?” Jack chuckled into Mark’s neck, feeling Mark’s whiny moan in response._

_“Hnnnggh! Sean, please! I can’t think straight! I want you to… I need…”_

_Jack cooed happily. “I know what you need, love. And I’ll be happy to oblige…”_

\--

“No more games,” Jack whispered as he kissed Mark tenderly. “No more waiting.” He flicked his tongue down Mark’s jaw. “No more teasing.” His teeth tugged at Mark’s earlobe. “Do you want me?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Do you want to feel me around you?” His hand traveled down and wrapped around Mark’s arousal.

“Hnnngh…” Mark’s throaty whimper echoed in Jack’s ears.

“That’s a yes if I ever heard one...” Jack smirked against Mark’s neck, trailing his hand across Mark’s arm until he could grasp him by the wrist. He guided Mark’s hand down his torso, until it reached Jack’s rear. Mark grabbed ahold and pulled Jack closer, kneading his flesh as he gyrated his cock against Jack’s thigh with a needy mewl.

“You feel so warm and soft…” Mark remarked breathily. He hesitated to move his hand further down, but the tightness inside him had his mind spiraling. “I’m… I wanna…”

“Let go, Mark. I give you permission to let go and do what you desire,” Jack stated encouragingly, his voice dropping seductively. “Please, show me what you want, my curious little angel.”

Mark grunted with conviction as he pushed Sir Sean off him and onto his back, a fiery passion overcoming his cocoa brown eyes while he climbed on top. Jack only smirked, but took a startled intake of breath as Mark dipped down and clamped his mouth around Jack’s throat, suckling like his life depended on it. His hands bravely caressed down Jack’s sides, stopping to admire the soft curves of his hips, then led a fingertip down the line that led to his cock.  

“Oh, that’s good… Keep going, Mark. More.” Jack breathed, leaning his head back to allow Mark better access. “Give me more!”

Mark growled low in his throat, the passion overtaking any cognitive thought as pure animalistic lust took over, his fingers wrapping around Jack’s now-soft dick, shivering at the warmth of it in his hand. He kept rubbing until he felt it begin to harden in his grasp, moaning into Jack’s shoulder breathlessly.

“Mark…” Jack hissed, his body twitching with the friction. “Easy…”

“Hnnngh, I fucking want you. I can’t help it.” Mark slowed, but lifted his head to stare into Jack’s half-lidded eyes.

“Would you like to have sex with me, sweet angel?” Jack inquired.

“Mmm, yes.” Mark mused, trailing tiny nips against the warm flesh down Jack’s shoulder.

“Then do it.” He handed Mark the bottle of lube and a condom he had extracted earlier. Mark took them, stilled, and looked at Jack curiously.

“I… I don’t know how to—“

“I’ll guide you. God, you’re a treasure…” He inched himself up on the bed, until his head rested on the pillow beneath him. He beckoned Mark to kneel between his legs as he parted them, exposing himself to Mark.

Mark’s mind soared into a jumble of thoughts. _Am I really doing this? What if I can’t do it? What if I don’t do it right? Is this normal? What does he want me to do? I can’t—_

“Shh… Mark, look at me,” Jack ordered, his voice loud enough to snap Mark out of his daze. Mark looked up, his eyes huge and glistening with a mixture of emotions. “Hey…” Jack reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles across Mark’s cheek. “Are you ok?”

Mark looked down for a second, and then gazed back up with a convincing smile. “Y-yeah. Just nervous.”

“I know.” Jack smiled and lowered his eyelids as Mark massaged his thighs. “You’ll be fine. I want this as much, if not more than you.”

Mark’s fingers fumbled as he popped open the lube. “W-what do I do?”

“First, my sweet, you have to get me ready.”

“Um…” Mark squirted a bit on his fingers and looked Jack directly in the eyes as he pressed his fingers against Jack’s entrance. He noted the look of bliss on the Irishman’s face as he did so.

“One at a t-time, love,” Jack instructed, biting his lip as Mark nervously inserted his finger inside. “Ah, yeah… Good. S-so good…”

Mark shuddered in excitement at the sounds he was causing. “More?”

“Not yet. Just keep going ok?”

Mark obliged, going further until he had most of his finger inside. The rasping groan in response made him smile.

“Like this?” Mark asked, slowly thrusting his finger inside gently, watching as Jack began wiggling his hips in rhythm. “Or this?” Mark grinned as he hooked his finger inside Jack with a beckoning motion, and knew he hit the right spot when Jack bucked upwards with a soft cry.

“Oh f-fuck… Goddamn Jaysus…” Jack’s eyes opened wide as he panted. “How the _fuck_ are you new to this?”

Mark couldn’t help but chuckle, as he looked down and added lube to his next finger, squeezing it inside as Jack pressed against his hand urgently. He began penetrating him, slowly at first, but picking up pace as he watched Jack writhe and moan beneath him.

_My freaking God… This is so sexy._ The thought entered Mark’s mind quickly, noting the flushed features on his master’s face, the slightly parted lips and the sheen of sweat against his brow. _Sean is so gorgeous. I love him…_

The thought passed by so quickly, he couldn’t even process it until it was too late. But the realization hit him so hard it almost knocked the wind out of him, and he took the rush of adrenaline and began to thrust his fingers deeper and harder, wanting to see Jack unravel beneath him right here and now.

The only problem was, he felt his own throbbing erection respond as well, dripping with precum on Jack’s thigh as he worked him. He needed to get off, soon, or he would go absolutely insane.

“Sir Sean?” Mark asked frantically. “I—I want to f-fuck you now.”

Jack took a deep, ragged breath and looked up at Mark, his eyes darkening with pure hunger. “Then do it. Take me, my sexy angel. Slowly… Please, show me what you got.”

Mark took out his fingers and knelt between Jack’s legs, lifting his legs high enough to position his cock against Jack’s entrance.

“Condom and lube,” Jack instructed eagerly. Mark took the wrapper off, rolling it awkwardly on to his dick, and added a few drops of lube to the tip, before dripping a few against Jack’s hole. “Good…”

“Ready?”

“Mmmm…” Jack hummed, nodding.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Mark pressed himself against Jack, feeling it resist slightly, until finally, the head of his dick thrusted inside. The cry of bliss from his master, the sensation of the tight, warm hole around him, and the explosion of pleasure had him seeing stars as he slowly thrust himself forward, careful to watch Jack’s face for pain. He saw none. Only ecstasy as Jack bit down hard on his lower lip. He filled himself inside, moaning at the extreme sensation, and pulled back out, going in again with a groan. His hands wrapped around Jack’s thighs, as he began a slow deep rhythm, lost in the pleasure of it all.

“S-so good… So tight…” He whimpered, picking up his pace as Jack writhed and let out loud, gasping cries.

“Y-yes! Oh fuck!” Jack cried out, gripping onto the bedsheets for dear life as Mark fucked him, harder and harder as each moment passed. “Just like that, baby…”  

The room echoed with the sound of their desperate cries, of their skin slapping together, and Mark’s core built a pressure until he thought he would explode.

“Come for me, Mark. Please!” Jack howled, reaching down to jerk himself.

“Ohhh! I’m… I’m gonna… Hnnnnggh!” Mark’s cock twitched inside Jack, as the bubbling sensation overwhelmed him, his body jerking forward with one desperate thrust, hard and fast, until the waves of ecstasy exploded inside him, his mind fading into almost blackness at the intensity of the orgasm.

“Oh, Sean!” He cried out, pumping harder until he couldn’t take anymore, his body clenching over and over until he slumped down against Jack’s stomach. He gasped desperately for air, his body covered in goosebumps, reveling in the trembling, fiery sensation that enveloped him. “F-fuck!”

Jack reached up, panting, and stroked Mark’s hair absently as he let out a loud sigh.

“Was that good for you?”

“H-heh… Yeah…” Mark mumbled into Jack’s stomach. He felt Jack’s laughter against his cheek.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Jack tugged at Mark’s arm, encouraging him. Mark pulled out, and crawled up into Jack’s arms, feeling as Jack stroked comfortingly up and down his bicep.

Both men lay together for a few minutes, catching their breath with Jack whispering soft, soothing words into his hair as he caressed him.

“You never said why you wanted me to do that to you,” Mark inquired.

“You needed it.” Jack replied. “I needed it. I needed you to have the first experience. You’re not ready for the pain yet.”

“Oh.” Mark sighed. “There’s pain?”

“The first time, yes. But it’s good pain. But,” Jack cooed, “that’s for a later time. For now, let’s just get you cleaned up, oK? I owe you some cuddles and some hot cocoa.”

Mark only chuckled and nuzzled deeper into Jack’s caresses.

“Okay.”


	17. You Never Said There Were Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having fun?"  
> "A blast."   
> "Do you want to keep going?"   
> "Of course!"   
> "Well, here are the rules then."  
> "There are rules?"   
> "Every game does, my dear..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been busy with soooo much stuff! Thank you so much for your patience though! I'll try to get on a more regular schedule soon enough! (I'm getting a new computer too this weekend! YAY!) 
> 
> Jack hasn't been fully up front with Mark. But Mark is about to learn what it means to be Sir Sean's true pet. But first, let's play a game...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

His breath was slow and even, chest raising and lowering in a peaceful rhythm. A gentle snore wheezed through his nose, muffled into the warm body beneath him. A quiet mumble of contentment escaped his lips, as a hand stroked through his disheveled hair absently.

Mark had drifted to sleep within minutes. And Jack couldn’t help but beam at the sight while Mark curled up against his side, as his head rested on Jack’s chest. He would deny it later, but Jack’s heart swelled with a warmth that flowed through his whole being that could only be described as love.

_So, this is what joy feels like…_

\--

It hadn’t taken long for the young, sated man to relax after he had come down from his high from their previous activities, as Jack talked him down from the space in his mind, giving him tender massages across his shoulders and neck after wrapping him in his softest blanket. He kissed and nipped at Mark’s neck affectionately as they talked, his voice low and like a deep caress across Mark’s psyche as he gave words of encouragement and fondness.

_“You did such a wonderful job, Mark.”_

_“I’m so proud of you, my sweet angel.”_

_“You make me so happy.”_

_“You’re a precious gift that life has given me, don’t ever forget that.”_

_“When you’re with me, you have nothing to fear. I promise.”_

And Mark believed it. In their brief time together, he had never felt safer and more accepted in all his life. Even through all the reassurance and praise through his childhood, or the happy feeling he got whenever he was able to put a smile on a child’s face during his time at the daycare center, nothing compared to the sense of freedom and passion Jack brought out in him while they were together. He felt _alive_. Carefree. Complete.

He didn’t want anything else more in his life.

“I can’t believe I did that, Sir,” Mark had whispered as Jack’s fingers trailed up his arm once Jack had come back from the other room with a steaming cup of hot chocolate for his sub. “It was… so different.”

Jack chuckled. “Well, everything we do from this point forward will be different for you. My innocent little kitten, you have no idea what you’re in for… if you agree to the terms of being with me.”

“Well, aren’t I already with you? I mean we did just… y-you know…” Mark flushed as he sipped his cocoa.

Jack leaned in and cooed in Mark’s ear. “Yes… yes we did. We’ve been together, but… you’re not _mine_ yet.”

“W-what do you mean?” Mark looked over curiously, taking another sip from his cup. He couldn’t help the slight tremble that crossed over him at the passion in Jack’s eyes. He had a feeling Sir Sean may be a bit… insatiable.

Jack smiled comfortingly, though his eyes burned with intensity. His focused stare was hypnotic, and Mark couldn’t look away if he tried.

“Do you remember when I asked you if you were willing to put your words into writing, when I asked you to submit to me?”

“Y-yes…” Mark replied weakly, unsure of where this conversation was heading. Did he actually mean that? Mark honestly thought it was just a joke at the time.

“Well,” Jack continued, grabbing Mark’s cup of hot cocoa and placing it on the nightstand, “We have rules around here. And as of now, I’ve been breaking them. Oh, boy have I been breaking them…”

“You never said there were rules. I just thought—“

Jack placed a finger on Mark’s lips, silencing him. “House rules. This place isn’t just a fancy night club with loose morals. Though, many people seem to think that apparently.” Jack huffed, shaking his head. He went on, “Rule break number one: No non-members allowed beyond the staircase. I’ve taken you up here three times, and if anyone important had gotten wind of that, I could be slapped with a fine.”

Mark’s eyes grew wide. “Why would you risk doing—“

“I wanted you that badly, Mark.” Jack interrupted, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. “I own this place anyhow, the money would come back to me either way.” He laughed, taking Mark’s hand and helping him stand.

“What other rules have you broken because of me?” Mark inquired, a small guilt creeping into his mind. He had never been fond of the sensations he got when he disobeyed any rules. It wasn’t natural for him. That much was apparent the first night he met Jack.

Jack moved Mark over to the side and pulled back the covers, fluffing up the pillows before gesturing Mark to crawl in. After a beat, Mark obliged. “Rule break number two: Never have sexual relations with a non-member before they submitted application.” He crept in beside Mark after tugging on a pair of white boxers, pulling the covers over both of them and positioning Mark in his arms.

Mark hummed softly as his head nestled in the crook of Jack’s arm. “Application for what?”

Jack laughed softly as he gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze. “This is, like I said, more than a club. It’s what people in our lifestyle call a ‘dungeon’. Yes, it’s disguised as a nightclub so that we can pay the bills, along with having our own fun when we’re not… playing. But, being a part of the BDSM lifestyle in a public setting needs to have strict rules. Those rules are written out in a contract, which is read, refined and signed by the member that applied and their sponsor, usually a potential Master or submissive.” He gave Mark’s head a quick kiss. “But first step is applying for membership. Which I’ve wanted you to do since day one. But… I wanted to give you a free sample first.” He grinned and ruffled Mark’s hair sweetly.

Mark smiled into Jack’s chest, already feeling drowsy. “I see…” Mark yawned.

Jack poked Mark’s side playfully, eliciting a tiny squeak of surprise. “Am I boring you already?”  

“N-no. It’s that everything is beginning to wear on me. It’s been an eventful few weeks.” Mark sighed, willing down the overwhelming thoughts that bombarded him as he began to stroke his fingers against Jack’s bare chest. “I guess I’m just tired.”

“Sleep. That’s an order.” Jack kissed the top of Mark’s head again before leaning back against the pillows. “We’ll talk about this when we get up in the morning.”

\--

The sound of a shower. The smell of fresh coffee. The feel of warm silk blankets against his skin. The startling knowledge that he wasn’t at home in his own bed…

Mark started awake, sitting upright with a small gasp. His hair flopped in front of his face in a disheveled manner, and he brushed it away instantly as he tried to reorient himself.

“Oh. That’s right. Sir Sean’s flat.” Mark’s smile grew as he looked over to the bed stand, noting the steaming cup of coffee with a note underneath. He reached over, the covers falling off his body as he picked up the mug and read the note:

“Good Morning, Kitten.  
\- Put your boxers on only. Go into the playroom. Kneel by the wall next to the door, hands behind your back. Face the entrance, and wait for me.   
\- If you obey, you will be rewarded. If you do not…

Sir Sean”

Mark chewed on his lower lip anxiously, peering up towards the doorway where he could hear the shower running. His mind raced as he pulled the coffee up to his lips, taking a big sip and placing it back down next to the note. _What could he possibly mean by…?_

The shower turned off, and Mark’s heart began to pound against his chest. He bolted out of bed, tugging on his shorts and silently rushing towards the door to the playroom. He opened the door and slipped inside, making sure to quietly shut it behind him before kneeling in position, exactly as ordered. His hands trembled as he clasped his fingers together at the small of his back.

Moments passed very slowly for Mark as he waited. Unfocused and feeling apprehensive, he strained to hear into the other room, as he heard an occasional shuffle of clothes or a drawer opening or closing. He swore he heard Jack humming to himself as he dressed…

The knob of the door began to turn and Mark straightened himself, his breath catching as the door opened agonizingly slow. It stopped before Mark could see the man behind the door, and he saw the shadow move away momentarily before coming back to shut the door again.

Mark had a strong feeling Sir Sean liked to watch him squirm. That could be the only explanation why it’s taking him so long to come to him. _Waiting for him is like waiting for your molten chocolate dessert to arrive. God, my mouth is watering._ The thought crossed his mind swiftly, making his core quake with need.

Mark closed his eyes shut and bowed his head to his chest, attempting to control not only his breathing, but the vibrations inside his body. After another beat, the door swung open, but Mark kept his eyes closed, but couldn’t resist suckling on his lower lip in his eagerness as he felt Jack’s eyes rest upon him.

“Well, what do we have here?” Jack’s voice cut through any random thought that may have been passing through Mark’s mind, causing the submissive man to shudder involuntarily. “Kitten looks like he wants to play, so early in the day?”

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but instead let out a soft whimper when he felt fingertips run against the length of his throat, causing him to lean his head back.

“You won’t speak unless I ask you a question, is that understood?” Jack reached up and grasped the back of Mark’s hair, tugging his face to look towards him. “Look at me when you respond.”

Mark’s eyes shot open and he mewled at the dominance in Jack’s features, nodding weakly before responding. “Y-yes, Sir Sean,” he managed, before Jack released his head and cupped his chin with his fingers.

“Good boy.” Jack smiled sweetly, though the fierceness in his eyes never let up for one second, as he let go of Mark and circled behind him. “I see you read my note. You know, you could have said no, or stayed in bed…” Jack knelt behind Mark, reaching up to grasp Mark’s shoulders gently. He began to knead them gently, his fingertips dancing across Mark’s skin as they made their way down his shoulders, across his upper back, until he was caressing Mark’s sides with feather light touches. Mark couldn’t help the tiny giggle and squirm from the sensation.

“But I guess you’re in a playful mood this morning. Good. Because I want to have some fun before I send you home.”

Mark let out a startled cry as Jack’s hand unexpectedly reached down and roughly gripped his ass, one of his fingers brushing against his entrance.

“B-but what about the contract we—“ Mark attempted to say, but was cut off with a firm hand against his mouth, the rest of the words muffled into Jack’s palm.

“We’ll get to that in a minute. But for now, you just spoke out of turn, pet.” Jack hissed into Mark’s ear, before pushing him forward slightly. He reached over to where he had set a pile of assorted objects and found a soft black silk tie. “I have to silence you for a moment. Safe word is now a safe gesture. If you need to stop, you will give me a thumbs up. Nod if you understand.”

Mark nodded almost too enthusiastically.

Jack chuckled softly as he tied the fabric around Mark’s mouth, securing it behind his head. “You’re such an eager little thing. I love it!” Jack planted a tiny kiss at the back of Mark’s neck, before standing up and pulling Mark to his feet. He grasped one of Mark’s hands in his, tugging him urgently towards a wooden table, similar in shape to a picnic table, except for the rope and leather attached to each corner, and the soft cover that lay across its surface.

“Get up there and lay face up.” Jack ordered. Mark slowly climbed up, and when he had all fours on the table and his rear was facing Jack, he let out a startled yelp as Jack smacked the back of his thigh, causing him to fall forward. His breath was growing more erratic, but he continued until he was on his back. He watched curiously as Jack went to each corner, securing first his ankles to the soft, thick ropes, and then working up to get his hands above his head in the same manner.

“Do you trust me?”

Mark nodded.

“Are you comfortable?”

Mark nodded again.

“Are you ticklish?”

Mark seized, his eyes growing wide. _No. No no no… please…_ He saw Jack’s mischievous grin when he didn’t respond. _I… I forgot about him knowing that… W-what’s he going to do?_ Mark began to wiggle in his restraints, his eyes pleading with Jack.

“I’m going to take that as a yes…” Jack bit his lip as he ran his finger along the length of Mark’s arm, poking gently at his armpit as he passed by, watching as Mark attempted to hold back his whimpers.

“Don’t forget to breathe, my precious angel…”

 


	18. You Never Said When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh you look lovely!"   
> "I do? I'm just laying here helplessly."   
> "I know. That's what's so lovely about it."   
> "Being helpless?"  
> "Well, being helpless beneath ME it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the support and patience guys! I truly hope you enjoy this chapter! Getting into some fun stuff now, that's for sure! Can Mark stand much when it comes to Jack's playful side? We'll see! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (PS Happy Birthday, AlecRyan! I hope you have a fantastic day!)

“You’ve been so good this weekend, sweetheart.” Jack gave a quick kiss to Mark’s temple. “How about some music before we begin?” He reached for a tiny remote and hit the play button as the soft sounds of smooth jazz began to float around the room, a fine mixture of a soulful saxophone in tandem with the low notes of a piano dancing in a rhythm, setting a sensual and exotic tone. “There we go. Much better.”

Jack began to arrange a few items across the side table next to the bench: A large black ostrich feather, a soft bristled hairbrush, a bottle of baby oil, assorted fabrics and toys, and a pocket sized thin vibrator. Jack couldn’t help but hum to himself as he climbed up the bench, hearing a tiny whimper as his leg brushed against bare skin as he ascended. His lean frame shadowed over Mark’s as he settled himself on his knees between the restrained man’s legs. Jack chuckled when Mark’s eyes widened in expectancy, watching as Mark’s fingers clenched and flexed against the ropes that rendered him helpless beneath Jack’s cunning grin.

“So wonderful and obedient, and I desire to reward you. This is my gift to you, my sweet Mark.” Jack grinned as he leaned against his hands, his lips pressing tenderly against Mark’s forehead.

“The gift of sensation play.”

Jack pulled back and winked down at Mark before sitting straight, walking his slender fingers across Mark’s chest as his sub quivered with each touch. His muffled noises matched each movement of Jack’s fingernails against his torso, the hair on his skin raising in response to the delicate sensation.

Jack groaned. “Oh, this won’t do at all!” he said with exasperation, reaching up to remove the tie from Mark’s mouth. “I want to hear every little noise you make. Those tiny whimpers and moans make me very, very aroused,” Jack lowered his voice, “and you know what happens when I get aroused, don’t you, kitten?” He grinned as he bent down and nipped at Mark’s collarbone, eliciting a surprised intake of breath.

“But,” Jack continued, sitting up again and fingering the tie in his hands, “that’s not for today. Today, this is all for you, my special angel.” He brought the tie up to Mark’s eyes, draping the cloth loosely across his face, obscuring Mark’s vision. “Is this ok?”

“Yes, Sir,” Mark’s voice came out breathless in his response.

“Good.” Jack urged Mark to lift his head momentarily as he secured the binding in a knot. “I want you comfortable for this. Are you comfy?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Safe word?”

“Red, Sir.” Mark squirmed and let out a soft gasp as Jack poked his side playfully.

“Such an obedient soul. Fuck, you’re sexy.” Jack cooed as he began to massage Mark’s sides in an affectionate caress. “Do you know just how sexy you are, Mark?”

“T-thank you, Sir.” Mark bucked his hips against Jack when fingers probed the inside of his hipbones.

“Allow me to express my feelings on the matter…” Jack climbed up and off Mark’s body gracefully, hopping down and turning towards the subdued man, stopping to appreciate the sight before him. The way Mark’s body sprawled across the table in a perfect fit, his hands grasped against the ropes that held his arms above his head while his legs lay spread beneath him. Jack couldn’t help his smile as he noted how flushed Mark’s skin was beneath the glow of the floodlight, his chest raising and lowering with heavy breathing.

_I’ve never seen a prettier sight in all the times I’ve been in this room,_ Jack mused to himself as he reached over to grab the bottle of oil. He popped the cap and held the top of the bottle over Mark’s legs, letting tiny drops to fall onto his skin, moving his way up across his thighs, his stomach and finally up his arms until he was littered with tiny droplets of oil that rolled down his heated skin. The man writhed with quiet whimpers as the liquid trickled across him slowly, lighting up his nerves. Jack replaced the cap and set the oil down, and began to rub the warm oil evenly into Mark’s skin, starting from his feet and working across each inch of him until his tanned skin glistened with the slick substance, happily giving special attention to Mark’s muscles.

“How does that feel?”

Mark hummed his approval of the gentle massage, his lips curling into a pleased smile. “I like your hands, Sir Sean. They are really nice when you’re touching me.” Mark sighed softly as he felt Jack brush his knuckles across his cheek. “You really make me feel so amazing, Sir.”  

“I’m so proud of you, by the way. When we first met, you could barely give me yes or no answers. Now, here you are, expressing your every thought with me when I ask.” Jack ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, sensing Mark lean into his touch. He pulled away, breaking all contact with Mark. “You’ve come a long way, Mark. And I promise we have so much more to learn.” He stepped over to the other side of the bench, back towards the side table. “But we’ll talk about that later.” He growled low in his throat next to Mark’s ear, “Do you want me to touch you again?”

“Please!” Mark responded eagerly.

“Is that right?” Jack teased, letting out a soft, cool breath against Mark’s neck, watching him writhe in response. “How do you want it?” He trailed more cool breaths down Mark’s throat and across his chest, seeing the soft hairs move in response.

“I—W-what do you mean?”

Jack stopped breathing on his skin and asked again, “How do you want to be touched, pet?” He hovered his hand across Mark’s thigh, ghosting his palm across the hairs of his leg.

“I d-don’t know…”  

Instantly regretting his response, Mark let out a startled cry as Jack’s hand slapped down hard against his inner thigh, sending a shock through to his core.

“I’ll ask one more time. How do you want to be—“

Mark whined loudly. “I w-want to be teased! I like the way you were doing it before, S-sir!”

Jack grinned as he massaged the now-heated spot on Mark’s thigh, rubbing away the pain. “That’s my good pet. So you like the sensual stuff, huh?” His fingertips danced across Mark’s skin, edging close to the warmth of his groin with both hands. “Teasing, gentle… the tickling sensation perhaps?” His fingers dug into Mark by his pelvic bone, causing Mark to jerk away from him. He probed again, hearing Mark take a quick breath, trying not to laugh.

“N-no, Sir! P-please!” Mark begged, feeling Jack’s fingers travel upwards until they dug into his sides. He couldn’t help himself as he burst out a squawk of laughter. “N-n-nooo-ahaha!” His arms and legs pulled desperately against the ropes as he struggled to escape Jack’s tickles, to no avail. His bursts of random giggles melded into one long fit of deep throaty laughter as his back arched into the relentless assault. “P-please s-s-staa-hah-hah-hahp!”

“Oh my, that’s what I wanted. I’ve never heard you laugh like that before.” Jack grinned again, moving his fingers up and down Mark’s sides, enjoying the sound of Mark’s rumbling laugh. “It’s so lovely.” He lifted his hands off Mark’s body and allowed him a moment to catch his breath, relishing in the aftershocks that escaped Mark’s lips.

“N-not fair!” Mark howled, biting his lip to stop his giggles.

“You never said when to stop. Was it too much?” Jack asked, his concern genuine.

Mark panted for a moment, collecting himself. “N-no. I just… It was actually kind of fun.” A smile curled on his lips as he wiggled happily.

Jack took that as an invitation and began his assault again, listening as Mark squeaked in surprise before falling into another fit of laughter. This time, however, Jack’s hands moved down towards Mark’s groin, using a finger to teasingly graze against Mark’s half-hard erection. The laughter stopped, replaced with a startled moan as Jack pressed his palm against his sensitive flesh, rubbing in a circular motion.

“As much fun as when I do this?” Jack asked with a low tone, dancing his fingers down Mark’s length with feather light touches. “Or this?” He teased the back of his hand up Mark’s inner thigh again, sending shivers through the younger man.

Jack stopped, lifting his hands off Mark’s body. He noted the frustrated breath come from Mark as his hips gyrated, begging for contact.

“Be good. I’ll be right back.”

Mark heard Jack’s footfalls lead out into the hall, leaving him hard and breathless in the empty room with the soft tones of music still floating comfortingly inside the walls. Gaining his thoughts once again, he tried to ignore the pressing need growing inside as he took note of the buzzing across his whole body, the anticipation bearing down on his mind. Not to mention the chill that spread across his bare flesh from the cool breeze that floated from the hallway, sending shivers and goosebumps over his oiled skin.

Mark held his breath as he heard Jack return, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud. Each step towards him had Mark’s mind spiraling into curiosity and eagerness. He pulled the bindings tight against his arms, reveling in the sensation of the rope biting into his wrists. It had been only minutes, but it felt like hours since he felt Jack’s touch, and at this point the yearning had grown to a fever pitch.

The music was cut off abruptly. Silence filled Mark’s ears, making him squirm with a small whimper in its absence. It wasn’t until that moment he had realized how important the music had been to keep him focused and grounded, but now his mind clouded with all the intense emotions and sensations he’d been experiencing all morning from the blindfold to the extreme tickling and light touches.

“S-sir?” Mark asked weakly, unable to hear any noises coming from Jack’s direction. “Are you—“

Mark’s words were cut off at the sudden sensation of cold against his neck, as an ice cube trailed from below his ear down to his collarbone. He cried out softly, arching his back into the sensation as his body broke out into goosebumps. Again the ice was brushed further down, grazing across his nipple in a circle until it perked up, the flesh around it tightening. His whimpers were involuntary as Jack continued to move it downward, cold water dripping down Mark’s sides as it melted against his hot skin. Panting and shivering, Mark couldn’t help but throw his head back when Jack began to breathe hot air against the trails of water left behind, all across his body until he felt Jack’s lips grasp his earlobe and suckle gently.

“S-sir… I—“

Jack ran what was left of the ice cube over Mark’s swollen lips, silencing him midsentence. He grinned as Mark’s mouth hung open slightly in response to the cold sensation. Water dribbled down Mark’s cheek, and Jack turned and used the tip of his warm tongue to lap it up, leading a faint trail of licks and kisses until he pressed firmly against Mark for a deep, passionate kiss.

Releasing the kiss, Jack reached over to the side table, not saying a word and picked up the hairbrush.

“I think this’ll do nicely…” Jack said in barely a whisper, but enough for Mark to whimper in response. He turned and faced Mark, taking his free hand and kneading Mark’s ribs teasingly. He chuckled as Mark gasped and tried to pull away, giving the cue that he was definitely in a heightened sense of responsiveness.

“Oh, yes… my sweet little Markimoo… So sensitive, so alert,” Jack teased, using the smooth back of the brush to stroke Mark’s stomach. “Are we still doing okay down there?”

Mark nodded, whimpering an affirmative response as he firmly bit down on his lip. He released his lip when he felt the bristles of the brush trail up the inside of his thigh towards his knee, his pleasurable moan echoing in the silence of the room. Jack began to leisurely scrape the rough edges up until he reached Mark’s arousal, still covered in cloth. He crossed over and repeated the process on the other leg, agonizingly slow with each pass. Occasionally he would run the bristles over Mark’s hips and sides, provoking tiny whimpers and giggles from the man below, making sure to touch new skin every time he chose another section of Mark’s body to tease.

 After a few minutes, Jack felt his own heart begin to race at the sight of Mark’s trembling, writing body below him, his skin flushed a bright pink and glistening in oil and sweat.

“It looks like you’re enjoying this, pet. Am I correct?” Jack breathed, positioning himself between Mark’s quivering legs.

Mark whined loudly as Jack cupped his balls and erection in his slender fingers, squeezing lightly until Mark arched his pelvis upwards into his hand. “Y-yes, Sir Sean!” Mark panted as his body began to writhe in desperation. “Please! I want you to touch my cock, Sir! I want to come!”

Jack reached into Mark’s boxers and grasped his hardness, pulling it from its confines and he trailed his tongue across its length in one fluid motion as Mark let out a surprised moan. Jack wrapped his lips firmly around the head of his cock, suckling as he placed the brush back down against the side table, replacing it with the small handheld vibrator. After taking Mark’s erection fully in his mouth, and flicking his tongue up his length as he slowly pulled back up and released his mouth, he turned on the vibe and held it just at the base of Mark’s twitching arousal, Jack’s eyes carefully watching Mark’s face for a reaction.

Mark was about to lose it. His lips parted as he panted, small noises and whimpers escaping with the movement of this vibe against his length and scrotum. Jack held the device against the sensitive underside of Mark’s erection, wrapping his hand around both the vibe and his dick, giving it slow strokes until he could see Mark’s body tighten in desperate need of release.

“You want to come for me, kitten? Is it too much already?” Jack grinned to himself as he began to stroke faster, rubbing the vibrations along Mark’s length in a steady rhythm. “Usually I’m not even half way done yet…” Jack climbed up on the bench, settling between Mark’s knees and looking down at his blindfolded sub. “But since this is a treat for you, I won’t make you wait any longer. But next time,” he stated, slapping Mark’s outer thigh with his free hand, “I’ll continue until I say I’m done. Next time, you’ll have to beg much harder than that…”

With those words, he popped the bottle of lube open and poured a small amount over Mark’s throbbing erection before wrapping his fingers around it once again, pumping his hand up and down his length with a tight grip. With the slickness of the lube, it was easy to find the perfect rhythm of jerking and swirling his thumb around the head of his dick. It wasn’t long until Mark cried out with ecstasy, his voice deep and soulful, and his body wracked with tremors as his orgasm took hold. Jack jerked him harder as Mark’s seed spilled out with each throbbing wave onto his stomach, his hips bucking wildly into Jack’s hand. His loud, husky moans and grunts of passion echoed in the room, until they died down to whimpers and heavy panting.

Jack slowed his hand and climbed down, watching as Mark twitched when he rubbed up his length again. “Had enough?” Jack asked, squeezing him again and laughing at the hiss in response. He trailed his fingers down Mark’s legs until he could reach the bindings around his ankles, releasing them.

“I… T-thank you. That was amazing.” Mark let out a slow, even breath, wiling his heart to calm as Jack came up to undo his blindfold. He blinked at the intrusion of light, but smiled warmly at the sight of Jack’s deep blue eyes staring down at him with compassion and affection. They gazed at each other wordlessly for a moment, both men conveying their thoughts without having to utter a sound.

“T-thank you, Sir,” he repeated after a beat, as Jack reached up and undid the ropes around his arms, pulling them gently down until he could cross them over his chest. He was picked up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bench and then gently lowered onto the ground. Jack quickly wrapped him in a tight hug, nuzzling the side of his neck affectionately. Mark chuckled in confusion but hugged back.

“No, thank _you_ , Mark. You’re…” Jack squeezed tighter, and Mark felt Jack’s lips kiss below his ear before letting out a long, cleansing sigh. “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Mark let out a warm laugh, squeezing back. “I still don’t get why you see me like that, but… I really like you too, Sir Sean.” He pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes, and saw a hint of redness. “Sir? Are you okay?”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “No,” he responded with a soft tone. “I’m more than okay.”

“I think I’m falling for you.”


	19. You Never Said He Was So Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And you are...?"  
> "Oh, I'm his friend."   
> "Just friends?"  
> "Well ok, you got me. I'm also his superior."   
> "In business?"  
> "In bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one was fun! Just a bit more info dumping and a first meeting between Jack and Robert! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“If it’ll make you happy...”_

_“It would, Sir. He means a lot to me, and I want him to like you.”_

_“Okay, but I’ll have rules…”_

_“Of course, Sir Sean. Just please, for me?”_

_“As long as I get what I asked for in return.”_

_\--_

“Here we are,” Mark announced proudly, squeezing Jack’s hand as they turned the corner towards the entrance to the school’s office building. “I already called, and Mr. Hutchins should be in his office.”

It had taken some convincing, but as Jack and Mark shared a hot shower shortly after their morning festivities, Mark had finally asked Jack to meet his professor. Mark had promised Mr. Hutchins a meet and greet a few nights prior, and he wanted to fulfil that promise. Jack had refused at first, claiming to be a ‘very busy man’, but Mark had, by some miracle, unlocked the secret to getting Jack to be putty in his hands. One lip bite and a round of oral sex later, he had agreed to lunch.

With some terms, of course.

Jack smirked in Mark’s direction before tugging him into an embrace. “Ready for rule number one, kitten?”

Mark’s breath caught as Jack leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Other than the initial introduction, you will only call me Sir when you address me. If you fuck up three times, that’s punishment. Understood?” He heard Mark’s whimpered reply as he nibbled softly on Mark’s earlobe. “It’s not too much to ask. I promise you’ll be fine.”

“Of c-course, Sir Sean. I’ll d-do as you ask--- hnnggh!” Mark gasped softly as Jack’s hand massaged the front of his khakis, awakening his hunger.

“Rule number two: I will answer any questions Robert asks that are about me. I do not want to hear you answer for me, is that understood as well?” Jack asked, running a hand over Mark’s stomach beneath his button-down shirt, teasing the hairs below his belly button with light, sensual touches. Mark’s body quivered in response, a wave of goosebumps flying across his flesh.

Mark nodded weakly, his head lolling back as Jack’s nips trailed down his neck. “Y-yes, Sir Sean.” A whimper escaped his throat when Jack pushed him backwards until he thumped against the brick wall behind a bush. “What are you—? “

Jack’s mouth pressed against Mark’s, silencing him mid-sentence. Jack’s tongue darted out and toyed with Mark’s lips as the pinned man’s arms were secured above his head beneath a strong hand. A needy groan rumbled out of Jack’s throat as his body grinded against Mark with possessive thrusts, completely derailing Mark’s train of thought. Even if Mark wanted to speak, he felt as if it would come out incoherent and dripping with need. He broke the kiss and looked at Mark with hooded eyes, desire darkening his eyes to a sparkling cobalt.

“Rule Number three, my desirable angel: I am in charge here, and you will only speak when directly spoken to.” Jack ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, tugging every so often, and never breaking eye contact. “Don’t worry about Robert’s curiosity. If you trust me, everything should be just fine.” Jack’s lips parted as his arousal pressed against Mark’s hungrily as his breath grew heavier, growing into a soft pant. Hot breath snaked down Mark’s neck as Jack leaned in and ghosted his moist lips over Mark’s responsive, heated skin, sending Mark into a haze of confused yearning and anxious need. Jack wanted to toy with Mark today, to test him. See just how obedient he can be, even in the midst of company.

So why not in front of someone he trusts?

“Can you handle this for me, my pet? Or should we plan another time to meet with your sweet professor?” Jack chuckled softly when he heard a desperate moan below him. “Answer me.”

“I—I t-think so. S-sir… Please,” Mark begged, clenching and flexing his fists above him. His hips bucked against Jack, the unbearable need for contact swirling in his mind. It was still a mystery how this man could affect him so quickly, and so potently.

“Please? What are you begging for? Are you already feeling so needy?” Jack grinned, but released Mark quickly when he heard voices heading in their direction. Mark almost stumbled, not realizing how weak his legs had gone during their exchange.

Jack grasped Mark’s hand and pulled him away from the building and back on the sidewalk. He regained composure quickly and smoothed out his shirt, tugging Mark along until they reached the front entrance.

“Are you okay? Do you need to adjust yourself?” Jack looked Mark up and down, noting the slight bulge straining against Mark’s pants. He looked over his shoulder to see if they had company, and reached down to help Mark adjust his erection. He offered Mark’s ass a quick slap, rewarded with a tiny startled whimper. “There. Let’s go.”

\--

“Come in.”

Mark turned the door handle with a shaky hand, acutely aware of Jack’s fingers dancing across the small of his back in a circular motion. Something in the back of his mind was shouting at him, and he shook his head to clear it before taking a step inside Mr. Hutchins’s office.

“Hey, Robert!” Mark called, a tiny tremble in his voice. Both of them walked towards Robert’s desk as the professor stood respectfully and met them halfway. Jack’s hand lifted off Mark’s lower back, a confident smile plastered on his face as he took note of Robert’s soft features and fatherly stature. He could already see why Mark would look up to a man like him. He was overflowing with poise and he had the look of authority about him. It didn’t surprise him in the least.

“You must be Mr. Hutchins. A pleasure to meet you, Sir.” Jack offered his hand, and gave a firm grip when Robert took it.

“Likewise. Jack, is it?”

Jack nodded politely, releasing his hand from Robert’s. “Yes, Sir.” He looked around the room curiously, noting the tidy bookshelves scattered around the large space, a few assorted paintings, mostly landscapes, dotting the cream colored walls. “Gorgeous workspace you have here.”

“Thanks. Needs a good dusting, but it feels cozy.” Robert smiled and sat back down, gesturing for the two men to sit.

Jack let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, something my office severely lacks. I need to go invest in some damn color eventually. Nothing but bland grey and black on everything in sight. You’d think an old ‘50s movie came to life in there.” Jack sat across from Robert, crossing his legs at the knees with his hands firmly on the arm rests. He looked up at Mark and gave a curt nod before focusing back on Robert, right before Mark followed suit with his eyes focused intently on Jack’s expression.

“So, I’ve heard a little bit about you, Jack. You are a businessman I hear?” Robert asked, leaning back into his chair.

Jack gave a sidelong glance at Mark, noting the soft pink that raised on the younger man’s cheeks. Mark looked down in embarrassment when Jack caught his gaze. _What all have you told him, my sweet…?_ “Yes. I actually own two separate businesses, and have stock in another. All three in this city.”

“You’ve made quite the name for yourself, and at such a young age, too. Impressive.”

Jack smiled. “Well, I guess some would say 28 is a bit young for a CEO, but well,” he gestured at himself, “here I am.”

“Oh. I thought you were a bit younger than that.” Robert looked over at Mark curiously. “You don’t look much older than Mark here. And you’re what, 20?”

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but looked over at Jack as if asking permission. Jack smiled and winked at him. “Y-yeah. I’ll be 21 in two months.” He let out a small laugh. “And graduating in six. Time sure flies, huh?”

Robert flashed a comforting grin towards Mark, leaning forward against his desk. “Sure does. Seems like just yesterday we were helping you pick out courses.” He looked back over towards Jack. “And now, here we are, meeting your… boyfriend?”

Mark cleared his throat. “Uh, H-he’s more of—“

“I’d like to think of him as a student of mine as well,” Jack interrupted, placing a firm hand on Mark’s knee. He narrowed his eyes in warning, just long enough for Mark to take the hint and sit back, silencing himself. “He’s been curious about my business, and I’ve taken him under my wing, showing him the… ropes.” Jack gave a pat to Mark’s knee before weaving his fingers together across his own lap. He bit back a grin at seeing the flash of panic in Mark’s eyes at his statement. Jack crossed his legs again, feeling himself getting slightly roused at sigh of his flustered pet.

“Oh? Well Mark _is_ working towards a public relations degree. Were you considering him for employment then? Because when he spoke of you, he had more of a… personal interest in you rather than professional.”

“Is that so?” Jack looked over at Mark again, a smirk playing at his lips. “Yeah, we’ve been getting close. Really a wonderful person, this Mark. Very polite, affectionate… and extremely unselfish. He’s an absolute angel to be around.” He looked down at his watch briefly. “Oh! Well, gentlemen, we should be heading out if we want to make our reservation.”

“Reservation? Oh, I wasn’t told you had called ahead somewhere.” Robert stood and gathered his essentials. “Sounds wonderful, Mr…?”

“McLoughlin. But please, call me Jack.” Jack stood as well, grasping Mark gently on the forearm to help him stand. “Let us go enjoy a delicious meal, shall we?” He gave a playful wink as he turned to escort the two men out the door.

\--

“It really was a shame he had to leave,” Jack concluded his sentence and took a sip of his red wine. “Killian had grown to be a wonderful colleague.”

“I bet. But look at where you’ve gotten. It sounds like he would have held you back, if I can be so blunt.” Robert grasped over for the black checkbook, but was quickly thwarted as Jack reached it first.

“No, I insist, Robert. You’ve been delightful company, and I think I owe it to you for helping to raise such a fine person as Mark here.” Jack nudged Mark playfully, eliciting a delighted laugh from his companion.

Robert smiled warmly at the two men. “Well, who am I to argue? I suppose you did pick out the restaurant. A great place by the way.” He raised his glass. “Here’s to a lasting partnership for you two.” Jack and Mark raised theirs in response, clinking together before each taking a sip.

“Thank you. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Robert.”

“No, the pleasure is all mine. I was… wrong about you.” Robert cleared his throat. “Mark, you never said he was so polite and easy to talk to.” He grinned warmly, squeezing Mark’s shoulder.

“Well, it never came up.” _And when we’re together, we don’t exactly spend a lot of time talking, either…_ Mark felt a blush creep onto his face at the thought, looking up to see adoration in Jack’s eyes. Mark couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. “Besides, I’m still learning about him myself. Today was… very insightful.” He smiled sweetly and leaned in, bumping his forehead against Jack’s shoulder with affection.

Robert wasn’t lying. The lunch date had gone without a hitch, all three men sharing stories and laughing with each other over the course of the afternoon. Robert took the time to ask some generalized, albeit personal questions, expressing his concerns about the safety of the ‘job’ (which Jack had masterfully played off as innocent enough, to Mark’s relief), and the nature of their relationship. With a bit of finesse and, in typical Jack fashion, suave coercion, he had ironed out all of Robert’s worries.

Mark was still wondering how Jack had skirted past the obviously blatant question about their sexual standing with such ease. Mark had sweat drenching his clothes during the whole exchange, and personally had felt like melting beneath the dining table. But somehow, Jack played it off and was able to avoid answering him directly. In fact, everything Jack said was precisely measured, confident and… agreeable.

Mark was in awe of the whole act. How did he manage to do that? _Probably the same way he had convinced me to come home with him that first night._ Mark planned on questioning him the moment they were alone, and wanted to see if he could teach him those tricks…

“Well, I’m happy for you both. Just remember though, Jack… He is young and impressionable. I’d hate to see anything happen to him.” Robert’s words were soft, but held a flair of warning etched in the tone as he finished off his glass.

“Of course. I’ll protect him, don’t you worry. I think he’ll fit in just fine at the office.” Jack brushed his fingers secretly up and down Mark’s inner thigh beneath the table, causing the young man to jump in surprise. “We’ll have a lot of training ahead of us, and it’ll definitely be demanding, but I think Mark will come out of it a better person. He’s been enjoying it so far.” His fingers danced dangerously close to Mark’s crotch as he spoke, and he watched Mark’s reaction intently, silently taking notes of the changes. The hitched breath. The widening of his brown eyes. The light flush against his skin. “So what do you say Mark? Would you like to join our little company and reap the benefits?”

Mark hid his whimper behind a cough as Jack squeezed his bulge teasingly. “Y-yes, Sir. I think that sounds w-wonderful…” Mark’s eyes pleaded silently with Jack to stop, but the mischievous smirk that played at Jack’s lips told him he wasn’t going to behave. “D-do you want to work on that paperwork this afternoon, Jack? – Ah, Sir!?”

Jack’s eyes widened at the mention of his real name. “Oh, that sounds like a great idea. We have, oh… Three… hours? Three sounds like a good number, doesn’t it, Mark?” Jack cocked his head to the side, raising his eyebrow mockingly.

_Oh no… that was three, wasn’t it? Oh… Oh no… No no…_ Mark’s heart pounded in his chest, as he tried to keep control of his thoughts. “I—I think that sounds fair, Sir.” He thought he had done good, only slipping up twice during conversation. So close to the end of the meal, too.

The waiter came by and took payment, and moments later the men scooted out of their seats. “Well, thanks for the lovely afternoon. Mark? Ready to head back to the office? We’ll clear up some business, and have you home for dinner.” Jack wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders as they walked towards the parking lot.

They parted ways, saying goodbye to Robert after they dropped him back off at the administration building. As soon as Robert had disappeared around the corner, Jack turned on his heel, pushing Mark roughly against the side of the vehicle. His hands gripped Mark’s wrists, holding them against the window behind him as Jack’s body pressed flush against his, his face inches from Mark’s.

“You know what you did,” Jack seethed. He let go of one of Mark’s wrists to wrap his fingers around the subdued man’s throat. His eyes flared passionately, irises hardening into pools of blue frost. “I’m thoroughly surprised, kitten. Disobeying me so easily.” His words came out measured and low, almost in a whisper.

“I-I’m sorry, I—“

“Silence!” Jack’s grip tightened momentarily before he released, scraping his nails down the length of Mark’s neck and leaving small red lines reaching down to his collarbone. Mark moaned as Jack’s hips pressed hard against him, pinning him tightly against the car. “Such a sweet thing, usually so good.” Jack brushed his fingers back up until they entwined in Mark’s hair. He tugged until Mark’s head turned to the side, his throat exposed to Jack as he whimpered.  “God, you’re so beautiful, looking so flushed and anxious. I’d take you here and now if I could, you naughty thing.” Jack hissed through his teeth as Mark bit his lip involuntarily, and he couldn’t help himself as he dipped down, taking Mark’s shoulder into his teeth and biting down hard. Mark cried out, his knees giving out on him as he slumped against the car. Jack released and stepped back, leaving Mark grasping at the vehicle’s side mirror for support.

“Get in. _Now_.”

Mark scrambled to open the door and climb in, his breath heavy with apprehension. Jack followed suit, easing into the driver’s seat.

“When we get back and I’m done with you, you’re going to need a month to recover…”


	20. You Never Said You Agreed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ok?"   
> "Yeah."   
> "No you're not."   
> "How can you tell?"   
> "Your eyes speak for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is important. I felt like I needed to correct a wrong I did earlier in the series, and so this will lead up to a major lesson in trust and communication.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you know why I’m going to break you today, Mark?”

The words came out nonchalantly, the same way they would when asking about the weather. Mark gulped away a bit of panic at the phrasing, hands clenched against the armrests of the vehicle as they drove down the street towards Maison.

“I—I said your name three times,” Mark responded weakly, squirming in his seat.

“Correct. But,” Jack said as they stopped at red light, “it’s more than that.” He looked over in Mark’s direction with a smile. “I need to teach you how important it is to be obedient.”

Mark knew he was in trouble. Ever since they entered the vehicle, he could feel the power radiating off Jack’s frame, but he also sensed that it wasn’t quite the same as when they were in the midst of… playing. It felt tangible. Serious. And a lot more menacing.

It was driving him insane.

“B-but, it’s not such a big deal, Sir. All I did was—“

“It doesn’t matter, sweetness. I gave you a rule and you broke it. I could have said you weren’t allowed to laugh, and if you laughed, you’d get beat. Even if I was holding you down and tickling you, where you couldn’t control it. That’s how it goes, kitten. I set the rules. You follow them. No matter how tiny you _think_ they are.” Jack reached over and gave Mark’s knee a squeeze. “It’s about discipline. It’s about being aware of your actions, Mark.”

“Today, you’ll learn what happens when you disobey me.”

\--

“Hey, Sir Sean!” Gerald called towards the two men as they approached the entrance to Maison. His gaze met Mark’s, noting the flustered expression on his face. He grinned knowingly. “Hi, Mark. How’s our new favorite addition to our establishment?”

Jack nodded back at Gerald, stopping just in front of him as they entered the front doorway. “He’s not quite a member yet, but if things continue the way they’re going, I hope it’ll be sooner than anticipated.” He laughed heartily, tightening his grip on Mark’s elbow. With his foot, Jack kicked the front door closed, and the room fell into a thick silence as the sounds of the traffic faded away.

Jack seized Mark’s hands and held them behind his back, pulling them down tightly until his shoulders strained backwards with his chest pushed outward. It took every ounce of Mark’s strength to not crumble down onto his knees as Jack reached around with his free hand and ran his fingertips nonchalantly over the exposed skin of his chest. Mark’s involuntary whimper provoked a stifled chuckle from Gerald.

“We have a problem, Gerald. Our beautiful angel here,” Jack teased, pushing Mark forward slightly as Mark gasped at the pressure against his lower back, “has been disobedient.”

“Is that right?” Gerald stepped forward, hooking his finger under Mark’s chin to bring the wide brown eyes to face his. “What did you do, little one? Were you a brat? Did you tell Master no?”

“He said my real name in front of our guest without permission.”

Gerald fake gasped, kneeling before Mark with curiosity. “Oh, Mark. Tsk tsk tsk. Did you tell him not to, Sir?”

“Of course,” Jack responded, kicking lightly at the back of Mark’s knees until the younger man caved and fell to the floor with a grunt. “I even gave him three chances.”

“Oh dear. What will you do to him?” Gerald winked at Mark, his fingers trailing down Mark’s chest and abdomen with light touches. Mark shivered and looked away, his cheeks flaring up with embarrassment as Gerald’s finger grazed over his exposed hipbones.

“I think he needs to be wrecked. I’ve been easy on him so far. What do you think Gerald? Playroom?”

“Oh ho…” Gerald gave a deep laugh, looking up at Jack with a twinkle in his eye. “Can I watch?”

Jack flashed a lopsided grin. “That’s up to the kitten.” He walked around to the other side of Mark’s quivering form, kneeling directly next to Gerald as he continued to hold Mark’s wrists securely. His other fingers caressed Mark’s red cheek and coerced his gaze in his direction. There was a glimmer of fear in Mark’s eyes, but Jack also noted a hint of desire etched in the darkening of his irises.

“Gerald likes you, kitten. And he’s been a very good servant lately, so I’d like to reward him.” Jack adjusted to face Mark head on, making sure to get Mark’s complete attention. “Listen to me, Mark. He will not touch you unless you give permission. But he’s a voyeur, and likes to see little disobedient pets get disciplined. It turns him on.” Jack slid his fingers into Mark’s hair comfortingly. “And you’re about to be very, very disciplined.” He searched deep into Mark’s eyes. “Is this okay for you?”

Mark’s mind swirled with the idea, humiliation and fright clouding his thoughts. But, at the same time, the idea of Gerald being involved was… tantalizing. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t captivated by the larger man. He had an air of serenity about him, and gazing into his eyes was captivating, a beautiful shade of chocolate brown with thick eyelashes. Gerald made him feel peaceful. He felt like a safety net in all this chaos that he’d thrown himself into, and amidst all the anxiety and embarrassment, he felt his body begin to buzz with anticipation.

Mark looked over at Gerald, and seeing the excited look in his eyes, he allowed a small smile.

“Yes, Sir.”

Mark gasped as he was hauled back up to his feet, fingernails digging into his wrists. Gerald opened the door to the nightclub, gesturing Jack and Mark to enter first as he trailed behind. Mark whimpered when Jack took his free hand and grasped the back of his hair, roughly pushing him forward, across the dance floor towards the familiar staircase. This time, however, they passed by the stairs and a moment later they reached a pair of glass doors at the back of the club.

“Open the door, Gerald,” Jack ordered, halting his and Mark’s forward progress. As Gerald retrieved his key, Jack reached around and began to unbutton Mark’s shirt, releasing his grip on his wrists to pull it off his torso. Mark panted softly as Jack bit down on his shoulder again, Jack’s hips grinding against his ass as warm palms kneaded against Mark’s biceps.

The door swung open and Jack pushed Mark roughly inside, giving him a harsh smack against his behind with a loud crack.

“You’re mine right now, Mark. Don’t you fucking forget that.” Jack seethed as he guided Mark over to the center of the room, flipping a switch on the way, illuminating the square room in a cool white light. “You listen to me, and me alone. You don’t talk unless I tell you to. You do as I say, when I say it. If you don’t, I will make sure you remember what you did wrong.” His hand gripped Mark’s ass roughly, eliciting a startled yelp from the man, before shoving him down on his knees on a thick foam pad that lay across the floor.

“Gerald, get the cuffs,” Jack ordered, snapping his fingers. Gerald immediately crossed the room and opened a small drawer from a dresser, returning quickly with the object. “Thank you. Now kneel.” Gerald knelt a few feet away from the two men, hands crossed behind his back compliantly. “I fucking love you,” Jack said with a grin.

“I fucking love you too, Sir.” Gerald responded with a snort. He hid his smile when he felt Jack’s glare bore into his face. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Don’t make me whip you too, brat.” Jack turned his attention back to Mark, smirking as he saw the goosebumps layered across his exposed skin. He reached down and grasped each of Mark’s wrists in succession, securing them in thick black leather cuffs, each adorned with a silver metal ring. Once in place, he lifted Mark’s arms above his head, reaching up to pull down a long thick braid that hung from the ceiling, attaching each ring from the cuffs to the ropes.

“Comfortable?”

Mark whined and squirmed a bit before responding with a feeble, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” Jack gave Mark’s ass a slap before straightening up. He looked down with a frown, studying Mark’s position. Mark’s knees parted below him as he knelt, his arms straining upwards with just enough slack for him to wiggle around freely. “We’re missing something.”

“Collar,” Gerald piped up quietly.

Jack snorted derisively. “Of course. Go get the… red one.” He snapped his fingers again, and Gerald popped up from his position, returning to the same drawer as before, procuring a red and black choker attached to a long thin red leash. “Thank you, pup.” Gerald cooed at the nickname.

“Ok, Mark. I’m going to put this on you.” Jack unhooked the collar and placed it gently around Mark’s throat, securing it at the back of his neck with the buckle. He scooted it around until the leash hung in front of Mark’s body loosely. “There. Oh my, aren’t you a sight.” Jack chuckled, tickling Mark’s chin playfully. Mark sighed and leaned his head back to allow access to his neck. “All chained up, collared and half dressed. God, I fucking want to eat you alive…” Jack cooed, caressing Mark’s cheek lovingly. “Isn’t he such a pretty kitten, Gerald?”

“Mm, yes, Sir Sean. You chose a beautiful young thing.” Gerald’s voice quavered in lust, his tongue darting out to lick his lips sensually as Mark locked eyes with him. He heard the subsequent whimper and laughed heartily. “And very receptive.”

“Yes, he’s a treat. So delicious…” Jack circled around Mark, brushing his index finger around the base of Mark’s neck teasingly, watching as Mark’s head rolled in response.

“But, we’re not here to admire, are we, kitten?” Jack walked over to a side table and retrieved a long thin crop with two pencil thin tendrils dangling off the end. Strolling back over to Mark, he ran the length of the crop across the length of his back, beginning at the edge of his pants and up to the collar around his throat. Mark’s back arched in response, his breath growing ragged as Jack tortured his skin with the rough leather edges.

“We’re here to teach you a lesson.” He lifted the crop and brought it back down, slicing it across Mark’s shoulder blades with just enough force to cause Mark to squirm in his position with a startled groan. He lifted it again, scraping it down one of Mark’s arms, past his sides until he reached his hips. He brought it down harshly against Mark’s ass, the leather whistling softly before making impact.

Mark cried out, his hands balling into fists as the pain seared through his skin.

“When I tell you to do something, kitten, you obey.” He smacked down again, on the other cheek. “You must always be aware of my needs, if you want me to be your Master.” Again he struck, this time across the back of his thigh. Mark squirmed as he began to pant softly, his eyes focused on Gerald’s, hoping for a bit of security. Gerald gave a teasing wink in response, keeping his gaze intact with the cuffed and collared sub.

Mark was first to break eye contact as the crop struck down against the skin his lower back, a shocked yelp escaping his parted lips. “P-please—!“

Jack stopped and moved in front of Mark, kneeling directly in front of him. “What’s that pet? Do you wish to speak?” Jack reached up and seized Mark’s chin roughly, pulling his face to his, their noses an inch apart. “I didn’t give you permission.” He searched in Mark’s eyes, looking for a clue to what Mark was thinking. Upon seeing how the last strike affected him, and he let his eyes soften. “Ok, pet, I hear you. I won’t do that again,” he whispered warmly, just loud enough for Mark to hear. Mark let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes in response, even though he couldn’t control the trembling in his limbs.

Jack straightened, his hand shoving against Mark’s collar gently, pushing him back into position. “But I’m not satisfied.” Jack reached down and unbuckled Mark’s belt, ripping the leather from the loops swiftly, the friction against Mark’s sides causing him to squeal. Jack made quick work of the button and zipper before shimmying the cloth down around Mark’s knees, leaving him in his red boxer-briefs.

Jack chuckled. “Oh how fetching. Matching panties, huh, Mark?” Jack squeezed Mark’s crotch with a tight grip, releasing as he stood. Mark couldn’t help but buck forward from the loss of contact. “Red suits you, kitten. I think I want to see if I can get your delicious skin to match that color…” Jack walked back over to the table and replaced the crop with his ‘baby’, the thick red and black flogger he had used on Mark the first time they played together.

Mark’s eyes widened in delight at the sight, biting his lip with a whine. He looked up anxiously at Jack, giving a small bounce on his knees as Jack approached him.

“Looks like someone is eager,” Gerald mused, grinning in Mark’s direction. “Have you used that before?”

“Oh, yes. But, not in the way I’m about to.” Jack growled, reaching Mark and grasping his hair tight. “You like this little thing, don’t you, kitten? Remember the warmth, the glorious pain it caused?” Jack snickered as Mark nodded enthusiastically. He ran the tendrils across Mark’s chest, seeing Mark squirm in response. “Well, I’m about to make you scream with it. Prepare yourself, pet.”

Jack released Mark’s hair and came around behind him, and without any warning, struck the thick flogger across the length of Mark’s back with force. Mark cried out in surprise, his body straining forward against his restraints. Jack struck again and again, watching as Mark’s skin raised in thick red marks as he made sure to gauge Mark’s responses with each pass. He heard Mark whimper desperately as the flogger made contact with his ass and thighs, his head rolling forward, and the muscles in his arms straining against the cuffs. He didn’t relent, sending blow after blow against Mark’s delicate skin, his submissive’s cries rising louder with each pass.

“Are you going to behave from now on, Mark? Or will I have to do this again?” Jack asked, striking him across his shoulders. He heard Mark scream softly as he continued his assault, finally stopping when he saw Gerald look up at him with concern.

Jack returned in front of Mark, looking down at his reaction, and saw a tear roll down Mark’s cheek as his lips trembled.  

Instantly, Jack dropped the flogger and released Mark’s arms from their restraints, pulling him into a warm embrace, cooing into his ear and rubbing his back tenderly.

“Hey… hey, sweetie. Shhh…” Jack comforted Mark as he felt Mark hiccup against his chest. “Hey, look at me,” he urged, lifting Mark’s chin delicately. He noted the fear and betrayal in his eyes, rimmed with red.

“I—I didn’t—“

Jack pulled him back in to his arms, rocking him softly. “I’m sorry, angel. Why didn’t you say your safe word?”

“You never said you agreed to use it.” Mark trembled as his words whimpered out.

“Oh, Mark, _baby_ , we always use safe words. I’m so sorry. Shhh…” Jack held Mark for a moment, hearing as Gerald quietly left the room to give them some privacy. “Please don’t cry. Everything is ok, I promise. You’re so sweet and amazing… I didn’t mean to really hurt you.”

Mark whined softly. “I know, Sir. I just… I thought I could…”

“Thought you could what?”

“Make you proud of me again…” Mark sniffled as he buried his head in Jack’s shoulder.

Jack let out a troubled sigh, as he held Mark in his arms as long as it took to calm him down.

_“Oh shit…”_


	21. You Never Said I Had A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did it hurt?"   
> "A little."   
> "Well, next time, let me know."   
> "I will. But..."  
> "No buts. You do as I say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took a while. Life and all that. But here's where it gets to the 'boring' part of BDSM. Rules, regulations, communication. Though I'm pretty sure Jack will make it more interesting than you think....
> 
> Enjoy!

“There. Is that better?” Jack asked, wrapping his arm around Mark in a gesture of comfort.

“Y-yeah. Thanks,” Mark murmured into his knees quietly. He had them pulled up to his chest, his arms cradling them close with an oversized thick blanket draping over his shoulders. Mark held back his sniffles and offered Jack a weak smile.

The two had retired upstairs into the ‘living room’ a few minutes after their play session ended. After coaxing Mark to stand, Jack had made sure to get Mark’s clothes back on promptly before leading him out of the playroom as discreetly as possible. That wasn’t the place to discuss what had just happened between them, and Jack, full of guilt, decided that it was best to get him in a comfort zone. The room that held nothing but positive memories up to this point seemed fitting.

“Ok, sweetheart. Just relax, okay? We’ll talk when you’re ready.” Jack reached for the remote of the 42” television on the opposite wall, flipping the channel over to a familiar cartoon. He heard Mark chuckle a moment later as Jerry led Tom into a birdcage and locked him inside.

They sat for a while, watching the cartoon with Jack’s hand absently caressing Mark’s upper back. He had a feeling Mark may need a few moments to readjust his mind clear enough to talk, and he was fine with that. Mark could take all the time he needed.

“Are the punishments always scary?” Mark finally asked sooner than expected, his voice trembling as he looked up into Jack’s eyes. There was a hint of alarm in his gaze, and that made Jack’s heart sink. With a sigh, Jack leaned his forehead in to nuzzle against Mark’s temple.

“No. It’s never supposed to be ‘scary’. If you feel fear, then something is wrong. That’s what the safe word is for. Whenever you are scared, or you are hurting—“

“Use the safe word. I’m sorry, Sir Sean.” Mark interrupted.

“Sorry for what, angel?”

“For disappointing you.”

Jack took a deep breath, leaning back again. As he moved, he pulled Mark backwards as well, resting the sub’s head on his chest. “You can never disappoint me. You are amazing. I wish you’d believe that.” Jack played with Mark’s hair, giving a kiss to the top of his head.

“Never? Even if I disobeyed like I did?”

“Never. Actually, it’s just the opposite. It’s more fun if you _do_ disobey.” Jack smirked as he tugged on Mark’s hair teasingly. “But… this as good a time as any though, if you’re ready. To talk about the, well, ‘rules’.”

Mark nodded against Jack’s chest. “Yeah. That might be a good idea. I guess I have a lot to learn.” Mark lifted his head and looked directly into Jack’s soft blue eyes, noting the gentle expression on his face. “You’re so good to me.”

Jack laughed softly. “Of course, kitten. I treat all the people I love with kindness. Even when they’re being naughty.” He gave a playful wink, not even caring about the slip.

“I—I love you, too.” Mark said quickly, his cheeks warming. Jack ran his fingers across Mark’s jaw tenderly, before leaning into to place his lips on Mark’s with a soft kiss.

“I know.”

\--

“Ok, so this is what you need to know. “ Jack placed a stack of papers in front of Mark, handing him a steaming cup of hot cider as well. Mark took a sip happily, his eyes twinkling with appreciation.

“I want you to read this carefully. Where you see blank spaces, or red lines, those are areas of negotiation, personal details or where you put your own input or rules. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jack gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze, sitting in the seat next to him in the ‘conference room’. “The first page is your application for membership. Go ahead, take a look.”

Mark took another sip before reaching for the papers, examining the first page thoroughly:

~  
_-Name:_  
-Age:   
-Address:   
-BDSM role:   
-Do you use drugs/alcohol:   
-History of STDs/STIs:  
~

The list of questions continued, ranging from medical issues to personal preferences for toys. Mark’s eyes widened with some questions, especially about his personal experience in sex and BDSM.

“I—I’ve only ever been with you.” Mark stated quietly, looking up to Jack.

Jack shook his head with a smile. “It’s no worries. They just want to know what to expect from a new member. If you’re going to be aggressive, shy, show cockiness, et cetera.”

“Oh.” Mark’s face burned as he continued, turning the page.

_~  
I, _______, request admittance to Maison de L’erotisme as a new member, under the care of ______. I will honor and obey all rules and laws stated in the document attached to this application. I do swear to uphold the privacy statement, never discussing the activities and/or names of any members to non-members outside the confines of this building. _

_Signed,_

_________.”  
~ _

Mark placed the packet down and breathed a small sigh. “It all sounds so formal.”

‘It is. It has to be. This is a business, and it’s important to uphold safety and comfort of all members.” Jack took a swallow of his own cider and gave a grin. “This is just the official part of the application. After you agree, the fun starts.”

“What do you mean?”

“ _Our_ part of the arrangement,” Jack said, a wicked grin forming on his lips. “The part where we discuss our personal preferences. Your pleasure spots, my forms of punishment for your disobedience… how you act around me and others. Whether or not you’ll consent to either ropes or cuffs…”

“So… Talking about what we like and don’t like then?”

“Yeah. The fun stuff.” Jack leaned back casually, bringing the steaming cup to his lips again, eyes waggling impishly in Mark’s direction. “Speaking of hard limits… How are you feeling?”

Mark looked up from the document curiously. “I’m… I’m good. Why?”

“Just checking on you. We haven’t discussed the situation yet.”

Mark scowled, looking down at his hands as the memory of the sensation flooded his mind. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he attempted to will down the feeling of tension. “Y-yeah. We probably should talk about that, huh?” He chewed his lip, measuring his next words. “What happened was… I was scared. You… you hurt me.”

“I know. And I’m so sorry. But what I want to know is why you didn’t use your safe word with me.” Jack leaned in, placing a gentle hand on Mark’s fingers to stop his fidgeting. “What were you afraid of?”

“I—I was being punished, and I thought I just had to take it. You never said I had a choice to stop if it was too much.” Mark reached up and ran his free hand through his hair. “I wanted to make you happy.”

“You always make me happy,” Jack stated with a touch of warmth to his voice. His hand squeezed Mark’s tightly. “But your pleasure is my pleasure. It always has been. It always will be. You don’t have to impress me, or sacrifice your safety for me.”

“What if you ask me to do something I don’t want to do?”

“Do I have to say it again, sweetness? You never, and I mean _never_ , have to do anything you truly don’t want to. Even when I’m punishing you, it should still be mostly pleasurable. That’s what this is all about. Two grown adults exploring fantasies and sharing in a world full of unorthodox pleasures. You like being spanked, but don’t like having a crop against your back. You may enjoy being teased with a hairbrush, but it’s possible you’ll hate orgasm denial.”

“O-orgasm denial?” Mark asked shyly, feeling a flutter in his stomach at the string of words.

Jack smirked. “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough.” His fingertips snaked provocatively over Mark’s forearm, feeling the hair on his arm rise to his touch. “Is that something you’re interested in finding more about?”

Mark cleared his throat, willing down heat that began radiating through his body. “How is it that even during serious conversations, you can still flirt with me?” Mark asked, reveling in the shudder that flowed through him at Jack’s touch on his skin. “And so effectively…”

Jack chuckled low in his throat. “That, my sweet Mark, is called strong mutual attraction. And I love the little responses your body makes when I rile you up.” His fingers traveled up until he could graze them across the shell of Mark’s ear. “That’s one of my favorite things about you, Mark. You’re so deliciously responsive.”

Mark closed his eyes, his breath caught in his throat with Jack’s fingers toying with the soft skin behind his ear. “S-sean… Please…”

Jack lowered his hand, a smirk still plastered on his face. “Sorry. I can’t help myself around you.” He straightened, handing the papers back to Mark. “Continue.”

Mark read over the contract carefully once again, and after a few more questions, grabbed the pen on the table and filled out the form. He scrawled his signature across the bottom of the page and handed it back to a smiling Jack, feeling the butterflies return in his stomach.

“S-so… does this make me a member now?”

“Not quite yet. But first thing when you leave, I will be talking it over with the others. But, as far as I’m concerned, you are.” Jack placed the signed document back on the table and stood up. “Now, it is getting late and you need to get that cute butt back home.” He reached over and helped Mark stand. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” Mark said quietly, allowing Jack to escort him out.

“Now before you go,” Jack said, handing Mark the rest of the paperwork as they walked outside the front door, “I want you to do some homework for me. Read this, and jot down any questions or anything you’d like to add or take out, okay?”

“Okay.” Mark took the papers and shoved them in his backpack. “So… Next Saturday?”

Jack smiled, pulling Mark into a warm embrace. “Of course. How about five o’clock? I’ll take you out to dinner.”

Mark beamed at the idea, his eyes twinkling. “That sounds nice!”

“Ok, my little Markimoo. I’ll see you Saturday. Oh!” Jack stopped Mark from walking away. “Wear red. I like you in red,” he commented quietly before pulling Mark into a sensual kiss.

Mark moaned, knowing the next five days were going to torture him.


	22. You Never Said To Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this him?"  
> "Yes."  
> "I don't like it."  
> "Tough shit."   
> "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Sorry it took so long again. I promise I'm not doing this to torture you guys!) A little pain, a little clarity, and a lot of confusion. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The week moved like molasses.

Sunday night, Mark had spent the majority of the time with his roommate Wade, playing video games and catching up from their weekend activities. Of course, Mark skirted the issues about where _he_ had been, making up a story that he was visiting family that came in from New York. He felt terrible lying to his best friend, but at this point, he wasn’t quite ready to explain how he had fallen for another man in the span of a week and a half. He knew Wade wouldn’t accept it, and he didn’t want to have that dispute right now.

So he would struggle to keep it under wraps from everyone until he knew what would come of this… relationship with Sir Sean.

The majority of the week, all Mark could think about was the contract that lay on his personal desk at home. He tried his hardest to focus during his classes, but it kept eating at him. Every once in a while, a professor would say something that Mark’s mind would skew into a dirty thought or bring up an image of Sir Sean. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to his Persuasive Strategies course on Thursday. They were discussing The Principal of Authority, and how to show dominance and confidence to win people over. Something he’s recently found he’s had his own weakness for.

_Then came Friday night…_

“Did you know that there is a new amusement park being built a couple towns over? It’s supposed to be opening in only a few months! Ha! Gotcha!” Wade laughed as Mark groaned, watching as his last Worms character fell into the water after an Air Strike. He stuck his tongue out at his friend and set his controller down, defeated.

“Yeah, you cheated.”

“You always say that!”

“Because you always win!” Mark huffed and stood up, grabbing at the empty pizza box on the table before turning towards the kitchen. “I can’t be _that_ bad at video games.”

Wade laughed again. “No, but you’re bad at Worms. You kicked my butt in Smash Brothers just last Wednesday, if you don’t remember.”

Mark snorted. He opened the fridge and extracted another round of Cokes for the two of them and retreated back to the couch. As he picked up the controller again, there was a knock at the door.

“Get that will you? I need to pee.” Wade disappeared into the bedroom area and Mark groaned, lifting himself back up off the couch.

Mark walked up to the door and opened it. “Hey, what can I do for— Oh!“

Long arms wrapped around Mark’s body, pulling him into a tight embrace. Before he could protest, a pair of warm, moist lips pressed against his, startling him as he yelped with confusion. He struggled momentarily before a familiar moan vibrated against his mouth, while long slender fingers snaking into his hair.

_Sir Sean!_

“Oh, God, I missed your lips…” Jack murmured as he pulled away, his frost blue eyes boring into Mark’s as he held him at arm’s length.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” Mark asked, his eyes widened with disbelief. “How did you—“

“I was on my way back from a conference, and I was passing by the school. I thought of you and… well… the last two days have been torturing me. I couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” Jack smiled, one hand reaching up to brush tenderly across Mark’s cheek. “Damn it, you’re like a drug.”

Mark took a labored breath, his eyes fluttering shut at the contact. But when he heard the door to the bathroom open behind him, he shook off the sensation quickly and pulled away from Jack.

“M-my roommate is home…”

Jack dropped his hands and smiled. “That’s fine. Want to go to dinner with me? He can come too if he wanted.”

“Well uh…” Mark looked down at his feet, conflicted between telling Jack he had already ate, or that his roommate doesn’t know about him yet. Either way, he would be saying no.

“Oh. Got it. Well, can I at least come in and introduce myself to your best friend? I’d like to meet him.” Jack bounced softly on his heels with his hands pushed in the pockets of his dark grey suede coat. “If that’s okay, Mark? Please?” His eyes twinkled playfully, sucking on his lower lip.

_He’s… asking permission… and he looks damn cute doing so…_ Mark gulped, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving Jack and himself in the empty hallway alone.

Mark let out a deep, cleansing sigh. “I… haven’t told him about you yet.”

“I know.”

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. “How? Oh wait, let me guess…”

Jack chuckled, his hand reaching out to hold Mark’s softly. “I also know that you’re feeling conflicted and confused. But you find me extremely adorable right now, so you’re struggling on finding a way to tell me to fuck off as nicely as possible.”

“I—“ Mark began to protest, but was cut off as Jack raised his hand, with Mark’s still firmly in it, and placed a finger gently on his lips.

“It’s okay. You can say no. I know I’m here on a whim, and I would never ask you to abandon your friends for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Mark replied quickly. It wasn’t until he saw Jack’s eyes flash with amusement that he realized the response was involuntary. “I—I do understand. And thank you. But yes, Wade and I were in the middle of playing video games, like we do every Friday night. We just had pizza and soda, so we’re not hungry. But…” Mark blushed softly, gathering his nerves. “Would you like to come inside for a while?”

“I’d love to.” Jack smiled and let go of Mark’s hand so he could open the door. He stood back and allowed Mark to enter first.

“Hey, Wade? A… friend of mine has stopped by, mind if he comes in for a bit?”

“Nah! No worries! Bring him in!” Wade called back from the couch. Mark reached out and grabbed Jack’s elbow, pulling him inside.

They maneuvered their way over to the living room, and Jack took a seat in the oversized chair across from the leather couch. He crossed his legs at the ankles, leaning in with his elbows on his knees. Mark took position next to Wade, his eyes never leaving Jack. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to look away… Jack just needed to stop glancing at him with such ferocity.

“Wade, this is Sir--- this is Jack. Jack, this is Wade.” Mark stumbled over his introductions, feeling his face flare up from the near slip up.

Wade half stood and offered his hand to Jack, who took it warmly. “A pleasure, man. Nice to meet you!”

“Same.” Jack grinned politely at the tall young man. “So you’re his roommate _and_ best friend, I hear?”

“Yep! Been friends since before high school. Grew up together I guess.” Wade shrugged and picked up the extra remote from the television stand. “Wanna play?”

Jack hid a laugh and took the remote graciously. “Sure. Never have played video games before. But, I’m game to try new things.”

Mark snorted. “I’ll say.” He regretted it instantly as he felt Jack’s eyes pierce into him. He wouldn’t look this time. He didn’t dare. “So, we going to continue with Worms?”

Wade laughed. “No way, I don’t feel like embarrassing your friend here. Let’s start with… Oh…” Wade peered at the stack of console games on the rack next to the television. “Oh I know! Little Big Planet! That’s a good beginner’s game!”

The three men played for almost two hours, laughing and joking around as they solved the puzzles together, sometimes pulling pranks on one another for giggles, and Mark couldn’t have been happier. Jack was actually quite adept at puzzles and saved their lives on quite a few occasions during the course of the evening. It was quite impressive.

“So, how do you know Mark?” Wade asked when Mark finally shut the console off as it neared nine o’clock in the evening.

“He’s an associate of mine in a way. We met two weeks ago on his way home from the library.” Jack turned to look at Mark, and gave him a reassuring glance when he saw Mark’s face pale. “We hit it off and I invited him out for a late night chat.”

“Y-yeah… chat…” Mark chimed in quietly, feeling his insides tumble around like a bowl of jelly. “He, uh…“ Jack reached over and placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, both as a calming gesture and a silent warning.

 “Afterwards, we just kept in contact and I’ve asked him to consider working for me once he’s graduated. We’ve met a couple nights and we’ve had some entertaining times together.”

Wade cocked his head to the side, looking in Mark’s direction. It wasn’t difficult to notice the apprehension and minor hint of embarrassment in his features. “Define entertaining…” Wade asked cautiously, looking back at Jack. His eyes narrowed as he regarded Jack closely.

“I took him out to a club I own and showed him around, we danced a bit. Took him out for dinner. Even introduced him to a few other colleagues of mine. Everyone adores him.” Jack flashed a smile, but there was unease creeping into his gaze. That was a look Mark had never seen cross Jack’s features before, and it worried him.

Wade gave a disdainful laugh. “Yeah… I value him, too. He’s very important to me, and I’m glad to hear he’s been having fun meeting new people. But, I would hate to hear he wasn’t having a pleasant time when he’s with you.”

Mark was horrified. If it was one thing he knew about his best friend, it was that he could read Mark like an open book. And if he knew Wade well enough, he was remembering the conversation they had the same night he met Jack… He was probably already on the right track to putting two and two together.

Jack leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers together across his stomach. He never broke eye contact. “I’d never do anything that wasn’t unpleasant for him. But so far, I’ve gotten to know him pretty well. He’s very… agreeable.”

“Agreeable… sounds like a fancy word for a pushover…” Wade leaned forward in his seat, completely disregarding the fact that Mark was sinking further into the couch. “And I know Mark. I love him to pieces, but he’s naïve. And if I hear you’ve—“

“I never said anything about a pushover, Wade. Why would you think I’d do anything to harm him?” Jack also leaned forward, maintaining his icy stare but keeping his voice calm and measured.

“I don’t know, _Sir,_ you tell me. You’re the one who seems to be spending a lot of time with him lately,” Wade spat. He was beginning to not make much sense, and that troubled Mark.

“What’s wrong with that? Isn’t that how friendships work?” Jack asked curiously, raising his eyebrows. The movement seemed to infuriate Wade further, as Mark heard him growl in his throat.

“Yeah, but I have a feeling you’re not after him for friendship. He’s been distracted quite a bit since he met you. His grades have dropped, he doesn’t go volunteer as much… Heck, he’s been sleeping in a lot lately as well. That seems a bit… shady. Friends don’t have that effect on each other.”

Jack burst into laughter. “Shady? Didn’t we just get done having a fabulous time playing a child’s game? Were we not just enjoying some great conversation until you started throwing all these accusations my way, Mister Wade? And are you not the one asking all the questions? I’m just answering honestly.”

“And I’m not liking your tone when you talk about Mark. Speaking as if he’s not here… Answering for him… Why would you do that if it wasn’t because you want to control him? That’s not healthy, any idiot can see that.”

Jack started, his steely gaze faltering momentarily. _“Excuse me…?”_

Mark whimpered. There was no way this would end well, if the conversation continued in this direction. Mark stood quickly and blocked the two men from seeing each other. “ _Hey_ , so why don’t we just put on some Netflix and relax for a while. Unless, that is, you have to head out soon, Jack? I mean, it’s all up to you though, since you’re our guest. We can even go for a walk and grab some coffee or ice cream, if we’re feeling cooped up…. It is kind of hot in here, what with the TV and game going for so long, and it might not be a bad idea to get out and have some fresh air to get our—“

“ _MARK_!” Jack’s voice boomed, cutting Mark off short. “Sit down!” Jack’s eyes narrowed, his pupils dilated with anger. “I can handle this, pet.”

Wade stood up angrily. “Who are you telling him to shut up? That wasn’t very nice of—“

“Waa-ade. Please…” Mark whined, tugging at Wade’s shirt. “Just sit, okay?”

Wade shrugged him off, glaring daggers in Jack’s direction. Jack, however, remained calmly in his seat. “No! Who the fuck is this guy, Mark? Why are you even talking to this… Wait…” The expression on Wade’s face changed from rage to realization. Soon after, it morphed into shock. “Is this… the person you met that day I asked you why you were out… so… late…?”

Mark gave a weak nod, and Wade practically collapsed back into his seat. He turned and grabbed both of Mark’s hands.

“No, Mark. From your best friend. No.” Wade’s voice was soft, but held an air of desperation that floated into Mark’s ears like a warning.

Mark gulped nervously. “N-no, what?”

Wade closed his eyes and sighed, gripping Mark’s hands tighter. “I don’t think this is right. You seeing him.”

“B-but he’s—“

“Dangerous.” Wade looked up with pleading eyes. “Please. Whatever is going on, I just have a feeling you’re going to get hurt.” He sighed before continuing. “And it’s not because he’s a dude. You do you, man. But Jack here… I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could spit.”

Mark glanced over at Jack, and felt his heart drop. The expression in Jack’s face read of remorse and sadness. That didn’t settle well with Mark, and his chest ached with guilt.

“Please, don’t see him anymore. I beg you.” Wade turned towards Jack. “And you. Ohhh God help me, you… Get out,” he said, venom laced in his cool tone.

Mark’s mind was reeling with so many emotions, but if there was one thing he didn’t want, it was Jack to leave. Not now. He stood, pushing Wade’s hands off him.

“No! Stay! Wade, please! Jack is a wonderful person! And just because _you_ don’t like him, doesn’t mean anything!”

“You’ve known him for two freaking weeks, dude! Seriously? I’ve known you for twelve years! Doesn’t my opinion count for something?”

“Yes but… this is different.” Mark looked down at his hands, trying to avoid Wade’s contemptable glare.

“How?? How is this different? He’s just a random guy you just met, one that you’re attracted to, granted, but you’d throw away your friendship for him?” Wade’s eyes began to mist over as he stared at Mark.

“That’s quite the jump, Wade! Throw away friendship because I start dating a guy you don’t like? That’s pretty intense! And selfish!”

“Selfish?” Wade squawked, standing up as well. “I’m just looking out for you!”

“I can handle myself, Wade.” Mark’s tone softened as he responded, feeling slightly insulted that his friend had no faith in him. “Jack has given me more in the last two weeks than anyone has in years. He’s taught me a lot about myself, believe it or not. He’s incredibly smart and very patient with me. He’s helped me overcome a lot of my anxiety and made me feel like a real adult! I’m pretty damn sure I can make my own decisions.”

“No, I don’t think you can. You’re so naïve and you honestly have no experience in the real world. I don’t think—“

“Naïve? Is that what you think of me? You’ve said that word twice now…” Mark took a step back, in the direction of where Jack was sitting. Something about his proximity gave him more confidence. “Do you honestly think I’m stupid? That I’m some bubble blowing baby that wouldn’t survive in the real world? I don’t think you’ve realized it, but in six months we’re graduating. We’re moving on and we’ll BOTH be thrown into this big wide world.” Mark gestured around him, proving his point. “But, I know what’s up, Wade. And it’s not that you don’t trust him… You just don’t want to lose me. You’re afraid this mature, attractive man is going to take me away early.”

Wade scoffed. “You think I’m _jealous_? Of _him_?!” He pointed angrily in Jack’s direction. “Wow. Yeah, no, I’m done. Screw it. Do what you want, Mark. I’m out.” Throwing his hands up in defeat, he turned on his heel and stormed into the bedroom. Moments later he returned only to exit out the front door with a backpack on his shoulder.

“Don’t come crying to me when you get hurt, man,” Wade called out before slamming the door shut behind him.

Mark froze. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. Even when Jack stood behind him and placed a gentle hand on his back, he didn’t react. When he felt Jack kiss his hair, he didn’t breathe. Then, when Jack tried to wrap a comforting arm around him, it finally hit him. He might have lost his best friend, all because of this… thing with Jack.

 All at once, it all kicked back into gear and he collapsed onto the couch, pushing Jack away and burying his face in his hands with a loud, anguished sob.


	23. You Never Said Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think you can handle it?"  
> "Depends."  
> "On what?"  
> "If you trust me. Do you?"  
> "I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't feel right leaving on such a sad note. Let's see where Mark's headed, shall we?
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ve been very pleased with your work recently, Mark. You’ve definitely redeemed yourself these past few weeks.” Mr. Hutchins smiled in Mark’s direction as the young man placed his homework in the student drop-off box on the professor’s desk. “You’re actually edging closer to that A you promised me last month.”

Mark grinned, hiking up his backpack onto his shoulder. “Yeah, I’ve just been trying real hard to focus on school work. You know, with mid-term coming next week. I really want to make you proud.”

“Don’t worry about making _me_ proud, young man. Worry about making yourself proud. The best thing you can do is be happy with who _you_ are, and don’t concern yourself with how others think of you.” Hutchins packed up the papers into his briefcase and closed the latch. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, Robert. Have a great weekend.” Mark waved as he walked out the classroom door, humming to himself.

It had been six weeks since he cut ties with Jack. The night Wade walked out on them after the heated fight, Mark realized just how far he had fallen since meeting the Irishman. Yes, at the time it hurt to admit that he had spent the majority of his free time daydreaming about Jack and all that he stood for, not even taking the time to study or spend time at the animal shelter like he used to, but he knew he needed to change. His A- had dropped to a C+ within a matter of the two weeks he had known him, and that scared him. Mark had always been a straight A student, with a plan and a future to look forward to. Nothing else had mattered except his Public Relations degree.

To suddenly be engulfed so drastically into this exotic, daring world of BDSM after a life full of strict rules and routines caught him off guard and it took Wade’s harsh words to make him realize how irresponsible he had become. He had lost all focus in the world around him. All he wanted was his Sir Sean.

\--

_“If you need time, let me know now, angel.” Jack said to Mark as the young man sobbed in his arms. “I don’t want to see you throw your life away because of me. Your grades are slipping... you’re losing sight of your passions…” Jack reached up and brushed Mark’s hair from his face. “I’ll be fine. You, however, need to remember to take care of yourself first and foremost.”_

_“But I want you in my life. I want your praise, the way you make me feel.” Mark wiped his tears and looked up at Jack’s tender gaze. “I want to please you. You’ve shown me so much about myself and I haven’t been happier. I’m constantly finding myself wanting more, to learn more.”_

_“Everything in moderation, sweetheart. I brought you in this lifestyle because I adore you. I saw this passion inside you, and it excited me. But now I see I may have brought you in too quickly.” Jack laughed, but it was bittersweet. “I didn’t realize just how fragile you were, until now._

_“I know it’s only been two weeks, Mark, but you’ve become very important to me. I see so much potential in you, not only as my submissive, but as a human being. You have people around you who care deeply for you, because you have an amazing soul. You have admirable goals and dreams that you truly desire. You’re friendly, kind, compassionate, and selfless. You are, what I call, a sparkling gem in this world full of dull rocks.” Jack leaned in and placed a kiss on Mark’s temple, then pulled him close to his chest. “A gem I am willing to give up until it’s shined to perfection.”_

_“But what about Wade—“_

_“Wade will be okay. Give him time. He is upset and hurt right now, because you showed favor towards me.”_

_“I didn’t mean to. I was just trying to tell him that you’re not this monster he was making you out to be.” Mark sniffled and sat up facing Jack directly. “He said we were… idiots.”_

_Jack smiled reassuringly as he grasped Mark’s hands, caressing his palms with his thumbs. “He was concerned, that’s all. Honestly, I’m not even upset about it. I’m more upset that he was so quick to judge. But, what’s done is done. One thing you need to do, Mark, is learn to let things happen and not act on your negative emotions.”_

_Mark sighed, lowering his eyes to watch Jack’s fingers dance on his palms. The digits circled rhythmically against his skin, and it somehow soothed him. “I know. But he’s right about one thing.”_

_“What’s that, angel?”_

_“I’m naïve.” Mark looked up, hesitation in his brown eyes. “I’ve… just let myself blindly jump into your arms. Why, I still don’t know since it’s not like me to rush into things so strongly.”_

_“I was giving you the option to explore your inner psyche. A part of you that you didn’t know existed. Of course you were curious. And I made the mistake of letting my own emotions get in the way and pull you in too hard. You deserve better than that.” Jack smiled, sadness in his blue eyes. “Man, we’re on a roll aren’t we? First I beat you senseless, and now I scare off your best friend.”_

_Mark’s eyes widened. “You make it sound so terrible when you put it that way!”_

_Jack snorted. “Well, when it’s true…” He let go of Mark’s hands and stood up. “Look. You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. Let’s make a deal.” Jack reached down and offered to help Mark stand as well. Mark obliged. “I’ll go my way, you go yours. We let fate, or whatever you believe in, decide if we get together again.”_

_Mark choked back a sob. “N-no... Please don’t…”_

_Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Mark’s trembling lips. When he pulled away, he saw a tear run down Mark’s cheek. “Do you trust me?” He searched in Mark’s eyes for a moment before Mark gave a short nod. “Good. Now pay attention. You are to work on those grades, mister. Go see your friends at the shelter. Patch things up with Wade. Be the best you that you can be. And, no matter what, don’t worry about me. I’m a successful businessman with friends who love me. I’ll be fine.”_

_“I’ll miss you.” Mark pulled Jack into a tight hug._

_“I know.” Jack squeezed back, willing away his own tears. “And if it’s meant to be, I’ll see you again.”_

_\--_

“Hey Mark, did you want to go see that new movie tonight?” Wade’s voice rang out from the hallway as Mark put his pencil down on his desk.

“Sure. When does it start?” he answered back, placing his glasses down on the table next to his keyboard. He’d been working on his final project for Research and Planning class, due in two days. He felt  confident that he covered all the basic points he needed, giving him peace of mind that he could take the night off to see a movie with his friend.

Wade had taken a while to come around, but after about a month, they began talking again like normal friends. It wasn’t that they hadn’t spoken, but things had been tense for quite some time, until Mark finally confronted him about it. One long night of talking and two rounds of Smash Brothers later, they patched up any bad feelings that had lingered.

“It’s not for another two hours but I thought we could grab some burgers first. You down?”

“Sure, let me wrap this up and I’ll get ready.” Mark smiled at his best friend. Yes, things were back to normal now.

Mark was happy.

\--

“Dude, do you really want to be boring on your twenty first birthday? You want to stay home and drink beer? Come on!” Tyler punched Mark’s arm playfully, laughing as Mark began to blush.

“Y-you’re suggesting going to a strip club. Like I’d know how to handle myself! Have you ever seen me even attend any dances? I can’t even ask a fully dressed girl to dance, let alone an exotic dancer!”

Tyler laughed loudly. “That’s why it’ll be great! Seeing your drunk butt get a lap dance from a redhead? Epic!”

“Aww, Tyler, come on. Our sweet innocent Markimoo? He’d be so shy, I bet he’d hide in a corner at the first sight of a breast.” Wade winked in Mark’s direction before elbowing him in the ribs.

“Come on, Knock it off, guys. I just thought it would be cool to get those sample packs you find at the grocery store and play some Call of Duty or something for my birthday. Something low key. You never said anything about strippers until now.” Mark’s cheeks flared up as his friends poked fun at him.

Mark’s birthday was this weekend, and the two of them were trying to convince Mark to go out and have a good time. Of course, Mark’s idea of a good time was staying home and watching TV, but that wasn’t going to fly this year’s party apparently.

“I tell you what. Do you trust us?” Wade wrapped an arm around Mark’s shoulder. “Let us handle things, and you’ll have the time of your life, okay?”

Mark let out a soft sigh, giving into the defeat. “Fine. Just… no strip clubs.”

“No…” Tyler glanced away, deep in thought. “No… I have a better idea… Oh! Wade!” He grabbed Wade’s shirt and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. Wade nodded, smiled, and then burst into laughter.

“Perfect! Oh Mark… You’re in for a treat!”

Mark placed his head in his hands and groaned. _They’re going to be the death of me, aren’t they?_

\--

“Almost there.”

Mark whined impatiently as Wade led him down the street, his eyes covered with a thick blindfold. They had been walking for almost twenty minutes now, weaving in and out of alley ways and sidewalks, making sure Mark couldn’t even begin to guess where they were heading.

“You serious with all this, Wade? Is it really necessary—Oh!” Mark tripped as Wade led him up a set of stairs.

“Oh, sorry. There are steps here.” Wade laughed, helping Mark up the three remaining steps. Mark heard the beat of techno music in front of him, the bass loud and intruding on his senses. The scent of smoke and mildew traveled into his nose as he heard a door creak open, allowing the sounds of the club escape into the night air.

A sudden memory assaulted his mind, taking his breath away. _Jack’s body flush against his as he moaned into the Irishman’s shoulder._ Mark gasped aloud as he felt Wade usher him inside the hallway.

“Greetings, boys.” A deep voice boomed as Wade shut the door behind them. “Names, please.”

_That voice…_

“We’re here for the Markiparty. There are six of us.”

There was a shuffling of papers before the man with the booming voice responded, “Go on in. Have a great time.”

_So familiar…_

“Ok, Mark, just a bit further,” Wade practically yelled into Mark’s ear over the sound of the music. He was pulled across the room until he was led through a set of doors in what seemed to be the side of the larger area. He heard the laughter of other patrons, and the clinking of glasses as what he assumed was a bartender serving drinks to other people.

Wade reached up and untied the knot of his blindfold, and Mark was greeted with many familiar faces gathered around a large round party table, draped in red cloth. Red balloons and decorations were hung around the private event area, including the secluded bartender station in the corner.

“Surprise!” everyone yelled, cheering and laughing at Mark’s shocked expression.

“What do you think? Your very own private dance club for the night!” Tyler clapped Mark on the back good-naturedly.

“I even hired our own DJ! Your wish is his command, buddy!” Wade laughed as he walked over towards the back of the room where the DJ booth was stationed, going to make the first request of the night. Moments later, “Hey, DJ” began to blare on the stereo system.

Mark didn’t even hear the two men as they teased him. His eyes were directed towards the bartender area. He walked over with unsteady feet, his breath caught in his throat as he willed his heart to stop thumping in his chest so hard.

His eyes locked onto the emerald green eyes in front of him, a knot forming in his stomach.

“Hey, Charley.”


	24. You Never Said You Were Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dreamed about you."  
> "So did I."  
> "You were so peaceful."  
> "You weren't. You were unhappy."  
> "How come?"  
> "I wasn't in the dream with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Charley... sweet, sexy Charley... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (PS: Also, if anyone has noticed in the last few chapters, I kinda stopped trying to incorporate the 'you never said blah' to the actual text. It's gotten pretty hard to create new phrases for that! So I apologize if some of you noticed that recently. It was a cute gag for a while, but now this thing is 24 CHAPTERS LONG HOLY BALLS! it's gonna be hard to keep up with it! And I really don't want to force it. :P )

“You must be the birthday boy!” The sensual, silky smooth voice rang out from Charley’s lips with merriment. “Here, let me get you your first drink, hunny!” She shot Mark a knowing wink, completely catching Mark off guard as she flipped her sapphire hair out of her eyes.

 _How is it, of all the places, and all the bartenders…? It’s fucking Charley. In fucking Maison. Is this a sick joke?_ Mark groaned to himself, pressing his fingers in his eyes in disbelief. The knot in his stomach grew as the sudden realization that, on a typical Saturday night, he knew….

 _He_ would be here…

Charley turned and reached into the lower drawer of the cooler beneath the sink, bending at the waist so that her skirt lightly raised to expose her laced red panties. Marks cheeks felt hot as he stared, unable to look away as she gave a wiggle of her hips. She stood once again, turning to place a number of ingredients on the bar top. As she hummed, she began to work her magic in mixing a drink together for Mark, starting with a blue colored vodka, lime juice and another ingredient Mark couldn’t place. After a vigorous shake of her cocktail strainer, her breasts bouncing on her chest distractingly at the movement, she poured the frosty blue beverage in two shot glasses. Satisfied with the result, she poured another creamy looking blue liquid from another bottle into the center of the glasses, creating a dark swirl like a pupil into the drink.

“Here you go sweetie,” she said, handing Mark one of the small glasses as she took the other, “Bottoms up!” She clinked her glass against Mark’s and raised it to her lips, waiting for Mark to do the same.

He looked down at the drink, watching as the pool of dark liquid swirled in the glass in a mesmerizing pattern, contrasting to the frosty shade around the edges. _Such a beautiful dance of colors…_

He placed the drink to his lips, smelling the berry notes of the alcohol before locking eyes with Charley and tipping it back. His senses were assaulted with a fiery mix of raspberry and heat from the potency of the liquor. It flowed down his throat easily as he swallowed, feeling it warm him from the inside. He let out a cough as he breathed again and the air mixed with the liquor. Charley laughed.

“Yeah, my first shot of Sexy Blue Eyes was pretty damn overwhelming too.” She took his glass from his hand and placed it into the sink below her along with her own. Her gaze softened as she noted the lightly startled look on Mark’s face at the name of the drink. Her hand reached out, grasping Mark’s in a gentle yet firm grasp as she locked bright green eyes with his. “But, it gets easier to handle the more you drink it… Ease yourself into the sensation, rather than trying to drown yourself all at once. As much as you enjoy it, sometimes it’s best to judge it one shot at a time… Do you feel me?”

Mark knew she wasn’t speaking about the alcohol anymore. Deep down, he knew she was brought up to speed with his relationship with Jack, and that must be the reason why she, of all people, would be the one designated as his personal bartender. Maybe this was _his_ doing… maybe…

“I do. Would you recommend any other types of drinks in the meantime?” His voice wavered slightly as he responded, trying to continue with the subtle conversation as Tyler came and sat next to him, laughing at something one of his friends had just said to him.

“Of course. But hold on,” she turned towards Tyler with a smile, “yes, dear, what can I get you?”

Tyler gave a subtle wink in Mark’s direction before turning to Charley. “Oh, you know what I’m in the mood for. Something sexy, pink and easy on the lips. Something that reminds me of you, gorgeous.”

Charley laughed with amusement at his attempt to flirt, turning to get two more bottles from her bar. “One Sex on the Beach coming up, cutie!” After handing Tyler his drink with a smile and watching him walk away, she turned back to Mark, laughing at his shocked face. “Don’t worry, I can tell he’s harmless. He’s been like that since he got here. He’s cute, but definitely not serious about me.”

“Yeah, Tyler’s a good friend. Never hurt anyone to my knowledge. A bit of a nerd though,” Mark let out a soft chuckle, watching as Charley’s eyes twinkled with delight.

“Just my type… What a shame.” She turned and again worked some of her bartender skills until she produced a new drink, this time a full glass that had a light green and yellow hue. She splashed a bit of a creamy brown liquid in the center, causing the drink to formulate a soft swirl of earthy colors down the length of the glass.

“How are you so good at that?” Mark asked curiously, grasping the drink and raising it to his lips. He sniffed, hints of lemon, lime, coconut and something else he didn’t recognize floating through his nose. It reminded him of the scent of tropical sun lotion and key lime pie, the scents of summer. “This smells delicious,” he stated before taking a sip. The taste lingered on his tongue and he let out an unexpected moan at the pleasantness of it. “Oh, wow. You’re a magician.”

Charley giggled, leaning in on the bar top with her elbows. “I’ve been told I am really good at making men like you smile.” She crunched her breasts together between her arms, the barely containing fabric of her black and red corset straining against her chest. Mark’s eyes wavered down momentarily before shooting back up at her face with wide, flustered eyes.

“You asked for something else to satisfy you before your next taste of Sexy Blue Eyes…” She grazed the tip of her pink tongue over her plump red lips. “So, I whipped up one of my favorites for you.”

“What do you call this then?” Mark took another sip, his eyes sparkling in delight as he relaxed into the flirty banter between them. “Heaven on Earth?”

“Sex with the Bartender.”

Mark almost spat out his next sip, quickly placing his hand over his mouth. Charley bust out in a deep, melodic laugh as Mark attempted to compose himself.

“He was right. You’re fucking adorable.”

Mark was hit with jolt of adrenaline at her words, knowing exactly whom she spoke of. He took another long gulp of the beverage before placing it down on the countertop, his eyes refocusing on hers. “How is he doing?”

“He’s well. Been keeping busy since you stopped coming by.” She stood straight again, turning to help another patron who came up to the two of them, this time a classmate Mark recognized from his Visual Marketing class. After saying hello, he allowed Charley to serve him his beverage.

He turned and glanced over the people around the room, happy to see many of his friends mingling and laughing together. He spotted Wade in the corner of the dance floor, two stepping to a high beat pop country song with a pretty brunette he recognized from another class he had taken last year. More than likely, Wade and Tyler had taken the time to invite any and all classmates over the age of twenty one they possibly could, regardless of whether or not Mark knew them personally. It didn’t upset him, in fact he was flattered they even took the time to arrange this surprise for him in the first place.  The more the merrier seemed to fit in a place like this.

 _As long as none of them wanted to go beyond the stairway, that is…_ Mark blushed lightly at the thought as it crossed his mind.

“He’s talked about you a handful of times of the last month, you know.”

Mark turned back to Charley, curiosity etched in his face. “Oh? Good things I hope.”

“Of course. He’s very fond of you.” Charley grabbed under her bar and retrieved a bottle of Heineken, popping the cap and taking a chug for herself. “Says you’re the angel that he let get away.”

_Angel... My sweet angel…_

“H-he said that? Has he ever said anything else about how we—“

“Sweetheart, don’t beat yourself up. If it makes you feel any better, when he heard of this little party your friends were planning, he was as giddy as a school boy.” She giggled and bit her lower lip. “It’s rare to see Master Sean lose his composure. Such a treat to see him so ruffled…”

Mark felt a flutter in his chest at the mention of Jack’s Dominant name. It had been seven weeks since he’d heard it uttered, and it stirred a familiar ache in his belly at the sudden thought of his tender blue eyes staring into his.

“D-did he ever mention wanting to see me again?” Mark nervously clutched at his drink, the coolness cutting through the longing that seared across his lower abdomen.

“Oh, only every time you come up in conversation. But from what he’s told me, it’s got to be on your terms.” Charley studied Mark’s features, noting the confusion and desire in his eyes. “So, I guess that means—“

“—If I want to see him, I have to make the first move.”

“Do you want to see him again?” A simple question.

Mark stilled. “I—“ He cleared his throat, dropping his gaze to his hands. _After all this time, do I really want to get involved with him again? Do I dare?_ He closed his eyes, reminiscing on the memories of Jack’s smile, the way he praised him and made him feel desired, remembering the way his fingers caressed him, or how his eyes bore into his as he pleasured him—

“Yes. I’d like to say hi.”

Charley smiled, and Mark missed the flash of relief cross her features as she turned again to help another customer.

“I tell you what, “ she stated turning back to Mark once again, “go have fun. I’ll meet up with you in a little bit okay? We’ll discuss the… details.”

“Details? Is he… is he here?”

“Of course. He’s upstairs with Master Ger… Oh.” Charley quickly stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widened with realization. “Well, never mind what he’s doing now. I’ll get him to come down if you’d like.”

“No!” Mark objected, but quickly added, “No, I actually would like to surprise him if that’s possible.”

Charley’s lips broke into a mischievous grin. “Oh, that can be arranged. But for now, go have fun okay? It’s your birthday after all.”

Mark smiled as he joined his friends on the club floor, his whole body buzzing with anticipation of the possibility to see Sir Sean again after all this time. His mind swirled as he thought about what he’d say to him as he half-listened to his friends discuss the newest movies out in theaters. He felt dizzy with the thought of feeling Jack’s lips on his skin, hearing his gentle whispers in his ear… His mind fogged with desire and he felt his jeans tighten as he began dancing with Amber, a cute classmate from his Marketing course, but it wasn’t from the close proximity itself, but the sudden, clear image of Jack’s body below his, all covered in sweat…

Or… it could just be the alcohol.


	25. You Never Said Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you Sure?"  
> "Why not, it's a special occasion."  
> "It's a little odd, don't you think?"  
> "Only if you aren't having fun. Are you having fun?"  
> "With you, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jack's back... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy Birthday, Mark!” A strong baritone voice rang out behind Mark. He turned and a huge smile crossed his face as he saw Professor Hutchins’s tall frame sauntering towards him with a beer in his hand.

“Robert! I’m so glad you could stop by!” Mark reached over and wrapped Hutchins in a tight hug, releasing him a moment later with a slight stumble. “Honestly I thought this wouldn’t be your style but—“

“You’re kidding me right? It’s your twenty first, and the drinks are free. Of course I’d come!” Robert laughed, taking a swig from his bottle. “You won’t catch me dancing however. I’ll leave that to you young folks.”

Mark chuckled as they walked over to where Wade and Tyler were sitting and chatting with a couple of students Mark didn’t recognize. They sat next to them and relaxed, joining in the light hearted banter. Mark and Robert took a few minutes to socialize together before Mark felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up and felt his heart thump hard in his chest.

“Would the birthday boy like to get his surprise gift now?” A deep booming voice spoke over the sound of the music. The stoic look on Gerald’s face barely contained his delight upon seeing Mark’s wide-eyed, surprised response to his words.

“H-holy shit… Hi, Gerald…” Mark stuttered, his hand trembling as he rested his drink on the table in front of him. The alcohol he had consumed over the last two hours had his thoughts incoherent and disheveled, but one thing was apparent amongst the confusion in his brain:

The butterflies in his stomach were enormous.

“Come with me.” It wasn’t a request so much as it was an order. It was an order he couldn’t get himself to refuse.

“Uh, e-excuse me guys, I’ll be back in a little b-bit.” Mark got to his feet unsteadily, giving a small wave to his companions as Gerald lowered his hand from Mark’s shoulder. They all waved back with a smile, before continuing with their conversation as if they didn’t know that the man summoning him had last seen Mark a trembling, beaten mess. Of course they wouldn’t have known that.

But Mark remembered all too well.

Gerald took Mark by the hand, his large hands gentle and comforting in Mark’s clammy fingers. As they exited the private party room, Gerald’s grip tightened. He tugged him along until they were hidden in the shadows by the circular staircase, where Mark was abruptly shoved against the wall with a grunt, Gerald’s arm holding him by the chest as his head dipped down into Mark’s shoulder.

 “So good to see you, little one. Welcome back.” Hot breath whispered in Mark’s ear. The subsequent shiver had Mark’s butterflies doing a gymnastic routine inside his belly. “We’ve missed you around here, Mark. Especially Master Sean.” Gerald’s tongue flicked out just far enough to graze the shell of Mark’s ear with a feather light touch. “I hear from Charley that you want to see him tonight?”

“I—I think s-so. I was j-just um…” Mark’s words stumbled over each other as Gerald’s fingers moved down his chest until they tickled his stomach hairs beneath his shirt. “I-I didn’t know we w-were coming to, ah, to this p-place.” His eyes rolled back as the familiar ache filled his core when he felt Gerald’s tender fingers graze his hip bones, a sensation coursing through his veins with a pressing need to be touched. A feeling he hadn’t experienced since he had been tied up and brought to orgasm by Jack’s torturous touch.

“W-why are you doing this?” Mark’s voice whined, a breathless whimper following when Gerald’s lips nipped at his neck.

“I’m getting you ready.” The whisper tickled his throat.

“R-ready for what?”

He felt Gerald chuckle against his now-blazing skin. “Master Sean requested your presence. And he wants you completely unraveled before he sees you. I volunteered of course. It was either me or Charley, but she doesn’t know what sets you off like I do.”

Mark’s mind reeled, realizing just what predicament he had put himself in. Gerald was about to drive him up the wall, drunk and aroused, all for Sir Sean’s amusement. Nothing seemed rational right now, but he couldn’t argue with the tiny howls coming from deep in his mind, wanting this more than anything.

“More than anything…” he whimpered, slumping into the wall as Gerald’s thick hand cupped the growing need between his legs.

“I know, you sweet thing. You’ve been needy, haven’t you?” Gerald wrapped his strong arms around Mark’s smaller frame, lifting him until he could step between Mark’s legs. He sensed the feeling of the younger man instinctively wrap his thighs around Gerald’s hips. Gerald’s arms held him close, his fingers digging into Mark’s shoulder blades to steady him. “Seven long, tormenting weeks. Isn’t that right?” He shoved back again, pinning Mark between the wall and his large torso.

“I-I’ve been happy though. I’ve been doing well. School is good, friends are g-good… god… Hnngg…” Mark retorted, breaking through the fog just long enough to inform Gerald that he hadn’t been suffering like he implied he had. Though it seemed Gerald didn’t really care about his words, since his mouth clamped down at the base of Mark’s throat with a rumbling moan.

“Be honest, kitten. Deep down, you still want all this in your life. You can still have your normal, day to day lifestyle, and be at the mercy of your Master during the weekends. You can enjoy your friends and family, volunteering and doing what makes you happy, and still come by to be teased and subdued into an incoherent mess at the sensual hands of Sir Sean… maybe even myself.” His words were silk against Mark’s ears, seductive and promising while his body thrusted absently against Mark’s lower half. Mark felt Gerald’s obvious arousal graze against his own, sending a tremor through him that escaped from his lips in the sound of a desperate groan.  

“Fuck, you’re delicious.” Gerald’s words were muttered into Mark’s neck, just as teeth grazed his collarbone. “I can only imagine what you taste like in bed.” Mark whimpered louder this time when Gerald’s tongue swirled over the fabric of his shirt, directly over his nipple. “What you sound like as you’re on the brink of release…” Again his fingers reached inside Mark’s shirt, fingernails grazing down his sides sensually. “… feeling that cock throb in my mouth as I suck you off…” Mark arched his back as Gerald clamped down on his nipple, taking it in his mouth through the shirt.

“St-stop… P-please…” Mark begged, his body wracked with needy shudders.

Gerald loosened his grip, his eyes gazing up into Mark’s face. “What’s wrong, little one?”

“I c-can’t… stand it…” Mark mewled as Gerald slowly lowered him to the ground. He slumped weakly against the back wall, his breath shallow and panting. As he looked up into Gerald’s dark brown eyes, he knew his lust and alcohol hazed mind couldn’t deny the fact that he was tempted to jump back into Gerald’s arms, but he refrained. “I want you so fucking bad.” Mark averted his gaze, staring down at the floor in shock and embarrassment of his own words.

“I know. That’s the point.” Gerald snickered, his fingers reaching up to lift Mark’s chin to look into his face again. “But is it me you want?”

“I—I don’t know…”

“Yes you do.”

Mark took in a breath, suckling his lower lip into his teeth. Of course knew what he wanted. But in the excitement of it all, he couldn’t deny the attraction to the larger man either. But deep down he knew what he truly wanted.

“I want Sir Sean.”

The genuinely pleased smile on Gerald’s face helped Mark relax slightly. “Such a good boy. Come.” Again, he took Mark’s hand and led him, hair and clothes still disheveled, up the stairs to the second floor. They reached the room Mark remembered to be the bedroom area, and he felt a spark of anticipation as Gerald slowly opened the door. After a moment, Mark took a hesitant step towards the opening, giving Gerald a nervous glance before striding inside.

“Have fun, little one. So nice to see you again.” And the door shut, leaving Mark alone in the candle lit room.

“H-hello?” Mark called out softly, the silence only exasperating the anxious feeling in his chest. The initial plan was supposed to be Mark surprising Jack, but of course in typical Sir Sean fashion, it ended up on his terms. Mark wasn’t complaining however, and he had to laugh as he realized he should have known better.

“Of course that’s why Charley was asking the questions,” he muttered out loud with a grin. “She wanted to make sure—“

“—that you truly wanted to see me.” The words sliced through Mark’s outward thoughts unexpectedly, and he let out a startled cry. Turning quickly, he took in the sight of Jack leaning against the bathroom door lazily, dressed in a pair of pressed black slacks and a loose fitting black sweater over a grey and white checkered button up. His hair lay messily over his forehead, a stray lock over one eye as he gazed longingly in Mark’s direction. “That this wonderful coincidence wasn’t just that, a mere coincidence.” Jack took a tentative step forward, watching as Mark reached up and placed a hand on his chest. “That maybe, just maybe… it was time to meet again.”

“I—It’s good to see you, Sir,” Mark stated weakly, watching with interest as Jack slowly made his way towards him. “You look… good.”

“As do you, angel.” Jack reached up as he finally came face to face with Mark, stroking the back of his fingers across Mark’s cheek. As Mark leaned into the touch, he took a slow, measured breath before continuing, “You always look so wonderful to me, though.” He lowered his hand, eyes never leaving Mark’s.

They stood, regarding each other for a few beats, before Mark’s gaze finally faltered and he collapsed into Jack’s arms with an agonizing moan. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s body, holding him tight as Mark broke into gentle sobs against his chest. “Shhh, it’s okay baby. I know. I missed you too.”

Mark took a few cleansing breaths before pulling back from Jack’s embrace, his eyes glistening with his tears. “When I showed up, I honestly had no idea we were coming here.”

“I know. Wade and Tyler were definitely good at keeping that secret. When they came to me to make the reservation earlier this week, I had to try to keep a straight face when I found out it was for you.” Jack’s eyes welled up momentarily, but he blinked it away with a shake of his head. He grasped Mark’s hand and escorted him to the edge of the bed, urging him to sit. As Mark hoisted himself up on the mattress, Jack followed suit next to him, resting an innocent hand on Mark’s thigh as he sat facing him directly. “I’m so glad you decided to follow Gerald.”

Mark’s face flushed as he thought about the recent exchange between them. Jack must have noticed, as the hand on his thigh tightened its grip. His breath caught in his throat as Jack took his other hand to walk his fingers up his arm softly, sending goosebumps to raise over Mark’s limbs.

“Why d-did you tell him to—“

“Tease you? Get you riled up?” Jack chuckled beneath his breath as his fingers cascaded across Mark’s throat. “Oh you know, you’re just so sexy when you’re aroused.” His words ended with a growl as he slowly pressed Mark backwards into the mattress.

“S-sir…” Mark managed, right before Jack pressed his mouth against his. The sensation of Jack’s warm lips sent him spiraling into a strong haze of uncontrolled desire that swept through him with ease. He melted into the kiss, gripping his hands tightly around Jack’s biceps as the older man propped himself over Mark’s body, his legs straddling his hips. He moaned gently when those same lips trailed soft pecks down his jawline, stopping below his ear with a gentle suckle of his skin. “Please…”

Jack hummed into Mark’s neck. “Hmm? What can I do for you?” Jack grinned and continued kissing on Mark’s neck, enjoying the sound of Mark’s soft whimpers.

“What’s the real reason?” Mark stated as he took hold of his faculties long enough to form a coherent sentence.

Jack stopped, lifting his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Why did you actually want Gerald to get me aroused?” Mark bit his lip, feeling anxious about questioning Jack so bluntly.

“Do you honestly want the answer?” Jack lifted himself up and sat firmly on Mark’s lap, looking down at the young man.

Mark nodded.

With a smile, Jack reached inside Mark’s shirt and absently began kneading the warm skin beneath his fingers. “Well, as you know, I’m always thorough. I knew you hadn’t come here on your own terms, but yet here you are, in the same building as myself. I knew you hadn’t purposely come here to see me, but yet here you are, beneath me once again. But I didn’t want to press my luck and surprise you myself, on the off chance I may scare you off or embarrass you…” Jack looked away momentarily, seemingly measuring his words.

“I had Gerald try to seduce you to see if you would still be faithful to me.”

Mark’s eyes widened. “You were testing me?”

It was Jack’s turn to look reluctant. “Y-yeah… If you had allowed Gerald to take you somewhere private, I would have let you have your fun and left you alone, knowing you weren’t truly ready to see me again. But, obviously if you didn’t take the bait, you’d end up here, with me.”

“So, when I told Gerald no, he knew to take me up here…” Mark’s eyes filled with wonder. Jack had planned this all out for him. Either way, he would have had a pleasant surprise waiting for him. Either way, Jack wanted him to have a good time tonight, even if it wasn’t with him.

“Yeah, that was the plan.” Jack returned his gaze to Mark, his eyes hopeful. “I’m glad it worked.”

Mark’s cheeks flushed pink as Jack’s fingers grazed his hip bones. “I—I’m still scared.”

“I know, kitten. And if you’ll have me back, we’ll do it on your terms this time… well, within reason of course.” His playful grin as he poked Mark’s sides grew when he heard Mark’s deep giggle from the tickle. A moment later however, his eyes grew somber.

“Please. I’ve missed you so much, Mark.” Jack’s plea was genuine, and Mark felt his thoughts dissolve into pure adoration of the man above him.

“Of course I’ll have you back, Sir Sean.”

Jack broke out into a huge grin, leaning down to wrap Mark in a tight embrace.

“You just made me the happiest man in the world.”


	26. You Never Said It Was Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ready?"  
> "I think so."  
> "Are you sure? You're shaking."  
> "That's excitement, not fear."  
> "Just tell me if it's too much okay?"  
> "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mark's first time in the playroom. Will he be able to handle it or will it be overwhelming?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, Mark?” Jack’s voice rang out delicately over the sound of passing cars and the chatter of people who walked around them. He placed a hand on Mark’s lower back, ushering him ahead of the crowd. The keen young man nodded with a smile as Jack chuckled in his amusement, taking delight in the enthusiasm in his submissive’s eyes. “Alright, but remember to do as I say, is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir Sean,” came the immediate response, as if on cue.

Radiant sunshine beamed down on both of them as they turned down the alleyway towards Maison after enjoying a late lunch together Sunday afternoon. The light breeze fluttered around them, sending a swirl of fallen leaves to cascade between their legs while they turned the corner heading for their destination, with Jack reaching for Mark’s hand in a calming gesture.

“You’ll be just fine, beautiful.”

It had been quite the reunion for them both on the night of Mark’s birthday three weeks ago. After serious and thorough one-on-one conversation, they had agreed upon a few new terms if their relationship was to work, one of which stating that if Mark’s grades dropped again, Jack would refuse contact until the issue had been resolved. Mark agreed, as long as Jack promised to never use Baby for punishment again. A few more minutes of intimate cuddling later, Mark felt it was time to rejoin the party downstairs. Jack initially had refused to come along, but after much coercion and consideration, he reluctantly agreed. And he was glad he did. Being able to see Mark so carefree and filled with happiness brought a warm feeling in Jack’s heart, hardening his resolve to be careful to not mess things up once again.

_I may be his Dom first and foremost, but damn it, do I adore that precious young man. I need to start protecting him better._

_\--_

They approached the front doors of Maison hand in hand, Jacob offering a warm smile to Jack before nodding for them to come inside. As they made their way past the dance hall and stairwell, Jack stopped and turned Mark to face him.

“Okay, now there’s a few things you need to know before we enter.  When we get into the Playroom, you’re not allowed to be touched or get involved in any activities unless they or you ask my permission first. This isn’t like when we—“  

Mark held up his hand and placed it on Jack’s chest, instantly silencing the older man. “Please. I can handle it. We’ve talked about this forwards and backwards for two weeks now, Sir. I know what to expect.”

Jack’s left eyebrow shot up at the interruption. “Do you also know what to expect when you talk back to me?” He grasped the hand on his chest tightly, pulling it off him and placing it at Mark’s side. The abrupt change in Mark’s face sent a rush of adrenaline coursing through Jack’s veins, reveling in the sudden alarm in the submissive’s eyes. “Don’t forget that I _own_ you now when you walk through those doors. Or don’t you remember signing the contract a few weeks ago…?”

There was a tiny whimper, followed by a shake of the head. “N-no, Sir. I remember. I apologize f-for interrupting you and talking out of turn, Sir Sean.” Mark lowered his gaze as he leaned his forehead against Jack’s chest and held his hands behind his back, in the customary apologetic stance in accordance to their personal contract.

_\--You are to wait until I lift your head. You do not move, you do not talk. You simply rest there until I am ready to forgive you for your misbehavior—_

_\--But why on the chest?—_

_\--It shows submission. When you are in that position, you appear inferior and smaller than me. That you admit you were in error. Besides that, your hair always smells nice, kitten—_

Jack lifted his hand and slowly stroked Mark’s hair. After a beat, he tugged Mark’s head back to look back into his face. “Forgiven. But don’t think I’ll forget about it…”

Mark gulped, but offered another weak nod. “Yes, Sir Sean.”

They approached the double doors leading to the Playroom on the first floor, where Jack let go of Mark just long enough to swing open the entrance and escort Mark inside.

“Go ahead. Take a look around.” Jack walked leisurely over to the corner of the room and took a seat by a young blonde Mark didn’t recognize. When he leaned over to whisper in her ear, Mark took the opportunity to turn and wander into the room.

There were a handful of couples scattered around the room involved in numerous activities in what appeared to be different types of stations and setups. He observed one woman lying flat on her stomach across a cloth covered table, naked from the waist up. The man next to her kept swiping the end of what looked like a torch across her skin, which would ignite whatever substance he kept smoothing over her with his other hand. His pattern across her back was rhythmic and quick, alternating between his empty hand and the blazing wand, sending a cascade of fire to appear and disappear before it could do any harm. Occasionally Mark noticed the man would place tiny lines of cotton in a pattern on her back, setting it on fire and chuckling when the woman would squirm and burst into her own set of giggles.

Mark was mesmerized by the sight until he heard a loud crack and subsequent female scream on the other side of the room.  His head whipped around just as he heard, and this time saw, a long thin crop crash down on the ass of another woman dressed in nylon leggings and black leather corset, her cries echoing across the room. Her hands were strapped above her head, on the upper portion of a large black “X” leaning against the back wall. Her legs as well were secured beneath her on the lower portion, placing her in a spread eagle position. He watched again as the figure smacked the long leather crop against her lower legs, the sound cracking loud against Mark’s ears. The woman’s body shuddered as the figure ran the edge over her inner thighs, giving gentle taps against her heat before pulling back and smacking again on her left ass cheek with force.  

Mark looked away, his body warming with a rush of desire and interest, but also feeling mildly embarrassed to be witnessing such things. His eyes wandered the room again, until they settled on two men near the middle of the room, one of which sat with his back to Mark on the edge of a bench, the other with a bundle of thick blue rope in his hands. Mark’s curiosity got the better of him as he watched the smaller of the men, the one standing, begin to wrap the rope around his partner’s torso. He strolled forward, until he was a few feet away and leaned against another empty bench behind him. The blue rope was draped over the man’s limbs loosely, being crossed over and under, which way or that, until Mark noticed the star shaped pattern begin to form around the man’s chest.

The man doing the tying looked up and gave Mark a friendly smile, pausing momentarily to turn towards him.

“Hey there. Wanna take a look?”

Mark looked around for a moment before realizing he was the one being spoken to. He gave a slow nod and pushed off the bench to come closer, his head cocked to the side in wonder.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s rope bondage,” the man responded, continuing with his work, “Evan and I have been practicing for quite a while now.”

Mark watched with interest as Evan’s arms were pulled behind him, secured by another set of ropes that the man began weaving in and out of the original star pattern on Evan’s chest. “What’s it for?”

Evan laughed softly and gazed over in Mark’s direction. “It’s satisfying in its own way for different people. I like it because it gives Ben control, while I enjoy the sensation of immobility. He’s happy when he gets to do this, so I’m happy. Besides,” Evan winked at Mark, “ever had sex while tied up? It’s a rush!”

Mark’s face felt hot. “N-no… I haven’t.” Quickly, Mark looked around to try and locate Jack, relieved when he saw him looking in his direction from the same seat he was in before. He bit his lip absently when he saw a smirk spread across Jack’s face. “Not yet, anyway…”

“Well, I recommend it, cutie.” Ben gave a playful nudge against Mark’s shoulder before turning back to Evan. “Ok, hold still, squirmy.”

Mark thanked them for letting him watch before he turned to head back over in Jack’s direction.

“So? What’s going on in that head of yours, kitten?” Jack reached up and tugged Mark roughly towards him, and Mark let out a yelp of surprise when he fell into Jack’s lap.

“I, uh… It’s so strange to see people doing this stuff…” Mark fidgeted a bit until he found a comfortable position, his rear on one leg with one of his between Jack’s thighs, while other lay across Jack’s other leg.

“Is it?” Jack bounced him gently in his lap, grinning when Mark gave him a peeved look. “Or are you just not used to it?”

“Well, there’s that, I guess.” Mark looked down at Jack after a pause. “Sir? Would you ever tie me up?”

Jack snickered, leaning his forehead against Mark’s shoulder. “If you wanted me to. Does that interest you?”

“Yeah. Kinda.” Mark looked back over where Ben and Evan were, wistfully observing as Ben tickled Evan’s sides playfully, provoking small giggles from the now-fully bound man.

“Of all the things in here, it was the ropes huh?” Jack poked at Mark’s side, getting his attention back.

“Well, that and the fire… but that’s a bit frightening.”

“Yeah, even I don’t like that to be honest. I’m not that good at it.” Jack smiled warmly up at Mark, his fingers trailing up inside Mark’s shirt. “Wouldn’t want to hurt that pretty skin of yours, so I’ll pass.” His touch continued up Mark’s side delicately, sending a soft buzz through the younger man’s body. “But, we can try to play with candles someday if you’d like.”

“Candles?” Mark asked, squirming as Jack’s touch travelled to the hem of his pants. He had to bite back a moan when a finger pressed beneath his jeans against the sensitive skin below his hip. Right where Jack knew it would drive him crazy.

“Yeah, the passionate glow of the candlelight, little drops of melted wax hitting your skin so I can hear those little whimpers of yours.” Jack reached around and slowly unbuckled Mark’s belt, pulling it free of the loops so he can reach for his zipper. “Watch as you squirm beneath me, those pretty eyes wide with anticipation.” Jack’s voice lowered into a lusty whisper as he slid a hand inside Mark’s pants, allowing fingertips to brush the warm flesh of Mark’s soft member. Mark reached over quickly, trying to stop the movement while a gasp escaped his lips.

“S-sir…”

“Hands to your side. _Now_.” Jack growled, his free hand grasping Mark’s and pulling it back down away from his crotch. He continued to fondle the tender flesh while Mark tried to keep his composure. “It’s mine to touch when I want, do you understand?”

Mark let out a tiny whimper that turned into a gasp when Jack’s hand gripped him tight.

“Do. You. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Sir Sean,” Mark responded, his voice becoming shaky. The bright pink hue on his cheeks made apparent the embarrassment of being touched so openly in public. He trembled slightly while his dick hardened in Jack’s fist, eyes darting back and forth to see if anyone happened to be watching their exchange. To his relief, everyone was preoccupied with their own activities to take notice.

“Does this make my precious angel uncomfortable?” Jack asked teasingly, his fingers moving lower inside the jeans to graze against Mark’s inner thigh. “Are you embarrassed by your own arousal?”

“N-no, Sir Sean. I just… never in public…”

Jack chuckled into Mark’s back, tickling his fingertips back up to Mark’s now obvious erection. “You have nothing to fear. I’m not going to fuck you while in company, I promise. I just want to get a… rise… out of you.” He let out a tiny snort at his own joke, before reaching his other hand up Mark’s shirt until he could grasp one of his nipples between his thumb and finger. Jack pressed his mouth against Mark’s side, right below his armpit, and gave a gentle nibble, hearing a startled whimper in response. Mark tried to wriggle away from Jack’s bites, but an arm held him steadfast against his Master, unable to escape the assault not only on his side but the hand that began to rhythmically and boldly rub up and down his arousal.

“P-please… I can’t…”

“Can’t what, baby?” Jack grinned as he continued to nibble and massage Mark’s body. The satisfying moans caused Jack to buck up lightly against Mark’s ass. “Can’t take any more of my teasing?” His hand splayed against Mark’s chest, pressing him down into his body further.

“Y-yes.” Mark bit his lip as his eyes squeezed shut, torn between the shyness of having an audience and the heat that coiled up inside him. “No m-more…”

“That’s not your call, Mark. I make the shots here, and you damn well know it.” Jack gave a small thrust against Mark, his own arousal pressing against Mark’s outer thigh. “You wanted to play in the Playroom, so here we are. Would you rather I tie you up over there on the bench and get Baby out?”

Mark’s eyes darted over to the now-vacant cloth bench that previously held a smaller brunette woman. He felt a sudden jolt of excitement sear through his core at the thought, and if the sudden squeeze on his dick was any indication, Jack noticed it twitch through him as well.

“I felt that… I’ll take that as a yes then?” Jack retrieved his hand out of Mark’s jeans, giving his sub’s rear end a quick smack before pushing him off his lap.

“Get up then. Let’s go.”


	27. You Never Said He Wanted To Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look happy."  
> "I am."   
> "That's all I've ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hnnnggghhhh.... Gerald.... The boys get some playtime in. It's gonna get steamy! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you consent to public flogging, Mark?” Jack asked, reaching for the hem of Mark’s shirt. He pulled the cloth up and off his torso, exposing Mark’s toned body. Mark nodded in response.

“Y-yes, Sir Sean. I give you permission.” His voice came out weak and trembling, wrapping his arms over his chest when he felt a set of eyes scanning his body. His jeans were still unzipped and his erection strained against the fabric of his boxers when Jack grasped him by the hips and turned him to face the bench.

“Good boy. Now I want you to kneel on the platforms there, okay?” He motioned to two protruding planks that stuck out below the larger tabletop that sat propped at a 45 degree angle, situated far enough from each other to comfortably position the occupant with their legs spread. “Lay across the table and put your hands over your head.”

Mark obliged, slowly crawling into the spot as he watched Jack’s face. As he lay his tummy down on the soft black fabric, he felt Jack secure a thick strap across each of his knees, locking him in place. When he stretched his arms out above him, Jack took hold of each wrist, doing the same with another set of straps. Mark tested the restraints with a slight tug, feeling barely any give but gave Jack a nod when he was asked if he was comfortable.

“Okay, baby. I’ll start off slow but remember, if it gets to be too much—“

“My safe word is Red. Yes, Sir Sean.”

“Good boy. Ready?”

Before Mark could respond, he felt the caress of tendrils against the length of his back. Out of instinct, his muscles tightened as the leather moved around his body from the nape of his neck, across his sides and down over his loose jeans. The sensation was soothing, but deep down in his mind, Mark knew it wouldn’t last.

A startled yelp escaped his throat when Jack pulled back and whacked the length of the flogger over his backside, sending a jolt of adrenaline across Mark’s body. Again, the tendrils brushed back and forth gently over his skin, soft and smooth, only to be raised up and brought down hard against his ass for a second time. Over and over he felt the gentle caresses, followed by an unexpected pain sear over his lower half. It wasn’t, however, unpleasant. In fact, each time he anticipated the blow, he swore he felt his cock twitch in its confines as he whined from the contact.

Jack continued his assault, giving more time between hits the more they continued, watching as Mark began to squirm and mewl in his position below him. A small crowd had gathered around them to witness Sir Sean’s playtime, a rare treat to see in person, and especially rare to see him with his personal sub.

After one last blow across Mark’s ass and legs, he began a rhythmic motion of gently slapping the leather over Mark’s reddening back, starting with a criss-cross pattern with medium strength followed by a rougher whack downward from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Mark’s arms strained against his cuffs, his body trembling against the bench. Jack relented, leaning over to whisper in Mark’s ear.

“You still doing good, my sweet?”

“Uh huh…” Mark bit his lip, attempting to control his erratic breathing. “I’m… good, Sir. P-please… this is so good…”

Jack chuckled and ruffled Mark’s hair. “Wonderful. I’m so happy to hear you’re enjoying yourself.” He straightened back up, only to meet eyes with a familiar face.

“Hey Gerald. What’s new?”

Gerald walked over and looked down at Mark’s trembling form. “Well, well, well, finally convinced him to play?” He brushed his dark fingers through Mark’s hair, the palm of his hand grazing the shell of his ear. The smaller man whined quietly.

Jack made circles against Mark’s back absently with his flogger as they conversed. “Actually, he asked to come this weekend. We were out for dinner last Tuesday and surprisingly, he brought it up. I was very proud of him.” Without breaking eye contact with Gerald, Jack brought the flogger up and whipped it down once again onto Mark’s ass. He held back a grin when Mark thrusted into the table with a needy whine and had to look away from Gerald as the larger man gave him a wink.

“Lovely sight, isn’t he?” Jack asked absently, walking behind Mark to kneel between his legs. His hand reached up and massaged his inner thighs, fingertips teasingly brushing against Mark’s erection. He noted the small damp spot on his jeans, Mark’s precum coating the fabric around the head of his shaft. “So obedient. So beautiful. So easy to rile up. I love that in my subs.” Jack’s fingers tickled around Mark’s arousal, causing the bound man to buck against his touch. He stood once again, taking his hand this time to give a hard smack on Mark’s backside.

Gerald leaned over in front of Mark, studying the whimpering man’s reactions to Jack’s torment. Mark’s eyes were glazed over in a swirling mixture of lust and desire with a hint of bashfulness. His face flushed with a pretty shade of pink, hair falling into his eyes as he jutted forward as another hard hit fell against his body. The guttural moan that left his lips triggered Gerald to coo softly.

“Oh you poor little thing…” Gerald’s fingers reached up and caressed Mark’s cheek with tender affection. He bore his gaze into Mark’s, mischief twinkling in his dark brown eyes. As another rain of blows cascaded over Mark’s back, he began to writhe around with little whimpers. “I knowww…” Gerald drawled with a teasing tone. “You’re so pretty being tied up like this.” Gerald looked up at Jack and flashed a grin. “How long are you going to torture this sweet little morsel?”

“Why? Does he look like he’s had enough?”

Gerald laughed. “Oh you’ve already sent him into space, Master Sean.”

Mark’s lips parted as he began to pant, feeling a familiar sensation budding deep in his core as Jack’s fingers fondled him again before another round of hits crashed down over his lower half.

“P-please… S-sir… I’m gonna…”

Jack stopped and moved towards Mark. “Gonna what?”

“I’m gonna c-cum… if you…” Mark’s body shuddered as he attempted to compose himself, willing down the bubbling sensation inside him.

Jack turned to Gerald. “Go get the ring, pup.” Gerald took off and came back a moment later, just as Jack reached over and unclasped Mark’s ankles from the platforms. He lowered his legs down long enough to shimmy Mark’s jeans down his body and pooled them around his feet. He grabbed the circular ring from Gerald’s hand and reached around Mark’s body, grabbing his arousal in his boxers and slowly positioning the device around the base of his cock. He fastened it tight around him, giving a small tug before pulling his pants back up and lifting Mark’s knees back into place.

A woman standing next to Gerald looked at Jack curiously. “What’s that for?”  

“Cock ring. It will cut off the sensation he’s feeling so that it’s not so overwhelming. But I think we’re done here though.” Jack placed his flogger down on the side table and reached over to unfasten Mark’s wrist restraints. He noted the glossy, needy look in Mark’s eyes, a sudden rush of desire welling inside his own body. “I need to care for my sub now.”

“As you all should after an intense play session like this,” he called out, loud enough for everyone around to hear. He undid Mark’s ankle restraints and slowly lowered him to the ground. Mark’s knees almost gave out and Gerald reached over to steady him before he fell, wrapping his arms around him protectively.

“Gerald, can you carry him up to 207 please? I’ll be there shortly.” Gerald nodded and hoisted Mark easily into his arms, Mark’s head lolling forward into Gerald’s neck. Jack turned to face the people standing around and smiled. “Please, enjoy yourselves. I’ll be back a bit later.” A random snicker came from the crowd and he shook his head before turning to leave.

\--

Gerald smiled when he felt Mark’s lips press softly against the skin of his throat as he made his way up the staircase. The fingertips digging into his sides didn’t help the situation of his own cravings as he boosted Mark more securely in his grasp.

“Come now, Mark. Don’t be doing that to me.”

“Hnnggghhh… I want it…” Mark’s whiney murmur sent a small thrill through Gerald as he reached to open the door to Room 207.

“I know you do, little one. For your first time, you were such a trooper.” Gerald made his way over to the side of the bed, leaning over it to gently place Mark down on the fluff of the comforter. As he did so, he was shocked when Mark wrapped his arms around Gerald’s neck to pull him in for a kiss, Mark’s lips pressing hungrily against his. Gerald pulled away slow, but firm, and gazed down at Mark’s face.

“Wow, you are pretty far gone aren’t you? I tell you what, when Master Sean gets here, we’ll see if we can’t do something about your… need.” Gerald ran a delicate finger over Mark’s collarbone, eliciting a subtle tremor to course through Mark’s body.

“My my, what a sight…” Jack’s mischievous drawl floated through the room and Gerald turn to see Jack leaning against the closed door, amusement in his eyes. “Taking a couple liberties while I was gone, Gerald? Naughty, naughty pup.” He strolled casually over in their direction as Gerald planted himself on the side of the bed, his finger still teasing Mark’s skin.

“What can I say? He’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, that he is.” Jack lifted himself up on all fours on the bed and crawled over to where Mark lay writhing beneath Gerald’s touch. “Such a delicious treat, aren’t you, Markipoo?” Jack traced his fingers above the hem of Mark’s jeans, before snatching a belt loop on either side and quickly sliding them down and off his body to leave Mark in nothing but his boxers, his arousal straining and rock hard against the thin fabric.

“Gerald? Do you want to get a taste tonight?” Jack grinned over at Gerald, whose eyes lit up with delight. “Is that okay, Mark? Do want Gerald to touch you? To get you off?”

Mark’s little whimpers escalated as his eyes locked onto Jack’s. “C-can I, Sir? Please?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I was going to say no, angel.” Jack leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the base of Mark’s throat. “I know you’ve lusted after him, sweet pea. And he really likes you.” His tongue traveled delicately over Mark’s hot skin, flicking lightly at his earlobe. “He wants to eat you alive, baby. Taste your skin, your lips…” Jack’s hand moved slowly down his body until he reached his straining erection. “Feel you throb on his tongue. He’s told me.”

Gerald moaned gently in response, trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin of Mark’s hip, only to lean down and nibble tenderly in the same spot. Mark’s hips bucked upwards, the sensation of Jack’s fingers now toying with his nipple and Gerald’s hot mouth on his skin sending him spiraling into a deep pit of desire.

“P-please! I want…. Touch…. Touch me! F-f-fuck!” Mark’s quiet whimpers escalated into deep moans when Gerald’s hand reached in and released his erection, and began to rub his length roughly, his grip tight and firm around his length. His large hand engulfed his member as he worked him, still feeling the moist lips all over his body to leave trails of saliva across his blazing skin. Jack leaned in and silenced his noises with a hungry kiss, tongue flicking over his teasingly as Gerald worked him to the edge of release.

Mark stifled a cry as he broke the kiss, his body wracked with tremors and needy thrusts into Gerald’s hand.

“Oh my god!” Mark cried out as Gerald quickly unfastened the ring and tossed it off the bed, wasting no time to lean down and wrap his mouth around Mark’s cock, making hungry moaning sounds as he took him. Mark’s hands gripped desperately against Jack as he held on, feeling as if he were going to suddenly fall of the earth. Jack leaned into Mark’s grip, whispering words of lust and encouragement in his ear as Mark bucked urgently into Gerald’s wet mouth. As he felt Gerald’s tongue swirl around the head of his cock before sucking him in one more time, he couldn’t stand it any longer and he came hard, a vibrant current of pleasure coursing through his limbs while he cried out. Wave after wave of pleasure throbbed from his cock, coating Gerald’s tongue with his release, and he rode out the tremors and bliss as long as he could before he collapsed into Jack’s arms.

“Hmmm.” Jack cooed in Mark’s ear as Gerald released himself from Mark’s arousal. “You’re so pretty when you cum, do you know that? Watching as your lips tremble, the way your chest heaves, hearing your attractive little noises…”

Gerald scooted up to nuzzle Mark’s other side, using a hand to brush the hair from Mark’s forehead.

“So? How was it?” Jack teased, grinning at Gerald’s blissful face.

“He’s definitely a wonderful treat. Thank you, Master Sean.” Gerald leaned back and let out a deep sigh, still stroking Mark’s hair.

Jack laughed and nuzzled into Mark’s neck. “Thank this one for being so amazing.”


	28. You Never Said I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was sweet."   
> "Yeah, you are."   
> "Can I do anything to repay the favor?"   
> "I can think of a few things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was fun. Sexy and delicious. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A shuffle of movement by the bedside startled Mark out of his dozed state, but before he could move or make a sound, he felt a heavy blanket cast over the length of his fatigued body. He shut his mouth and only hummed happily as he snuggled closer to the warm figure pressed against his side, turning to lay his head against the large, toned chest with one arm draped over the man’s stomach.

“Shh. Just take a nap okay? Gerald gives great cuddles.” Jack smiled down at the two men as he leaned over to place a swift kiss on Mark’s forehead. “I’ll be back in about an hour, angel.” And with that, Jack turned and left the room, hitting the light switch on his way out to envelope the room in a calming darkness.

Mark breathed out a contented sigh when Gerald’s hand began massaging his exposed shoulder, taking joy in the rhythmic way Gerald’s chest moved as he took slow, even breaths in tune with the tender strokes to his upper back. And suddenly through all he had just endured, Mark felt safe.

“If you need anything, little one, just let me know,” Gerald murmured into Mark’s hair, giving it a small kiss, “I’ll be happy to do anything for you right now. You’ve been an absolute delight for us this weekend.” He pulled Mark closer, wrapping his other hand around Mark’s lower back. “But I want you to relax, and get some rest. You’ve had an exhausting experience.” Gerald’s low, hushed tone relaxed Mark, allowing his brain to slip into a contented fog of bliss as he pressed himself as close as possible into Gerald’s embrace.

“Yes… sir…” Mark mumbled as the weariness took hold and he drifted to sleep.

\--

Jack knew what he was doing.

He’d been playing this game for way too long to not know. He strolled down the hallway and took a bite of granola while his eyes studied the square black box he carried, his thoughts wandering to what might be going on between his best friend and his sub. If he knew Mark well enough by now, it would be no surprise if anyone who walked past Room 207 heard the occasional sigh or moan of delight. If he knew Gerald well enough, it would be coming from his own mouth.

With a smile, Jack opened the door to his bedroom and, after placing the small box on the dresser, undressed and made his way into the bathroom for a long, relaxing shower. He’d give them another forty five minutes before retrieving Mark for his special gift.

Jack absolutely knew what he was doing.

\--

“Gerald?” Mark whispered softly, opening his eyes just a fraction to gaze upon Gerald’s peaceful face. There was no response, save a tiny snore from the larger man as Mark lifted his head. “Are you awake?” Again, no response.

Mark took a look around the room until his eyes rested on the clock on the night stand, squinting to see “5:48” in bright red numbers. He’d been asleep for only thirty minutes.

The last thing Mark remembered was feeling Gerald’s warm hands resting comfortably on his body, giving him a sense of security as he closed his eyes, exhausted from the activities in the Playroom merely an hour ago. And now, he studied the sleeping form. Recalling the memory of Gerald’s warm mouth wrapping around him—some of the most intense pleasure he’d felt since he climbed aboard this thrill ride with Jack—sent a strong surge of butterflies through his stomach. Mark chewed his lower lip thoughtfully, scanning his eyes across the broad chest and down past the cover of blankets that lay haphazardly across Gerald’s bare stomach. Holding his breath when he noted the slight bulge down in Gerald’s lap, the crazy thought to repay the favor almost instigated a whimper from his throat.

_No. I can’t… Can I?_ Mark flexed his fingers, the heated debate to either leave Gerald alone or pull down the covers and take a peek making his heart race in his chest. Slowly, while his eyes stayed fixated on his sleeping partner’s face, he hooked a finger under the blanket and began pulling it off Gerald’s ebony skin. Inch by inch, he exposed more of the body below him, until he caught a glimpse of the waistband to a pair of maroon boxer shorts. Gerald moaned and adjusted himself in his sleep. Mark froze, the blanket still attached to his finger hovering over the chiseled torso while his heart threatened to jump out of his chest. After a brief moment, Gerald fell back into a soft snore with his head lolled to the side facing Mark, and the young man had to remind himself to breathe again.

_Oh god, I really shouldn’t be doing this…_ Mark, with all the willpower he could muster, silenced the voice in his head and continued to pull down the covers. Finally, after what seemed to be ages, Gerald lay before him exposed and wearing nothing but his boxers with a hand splayed over his chest. It was quite the sight. Mark’s eyes ventured down, appreciating every curve and protruding muscle on the man, wishing that he had the courage to trace his finger over the contours of the soft skin. Instead, he only stared, his breath growing erratic with each moment that passed. His eyes moved downward further, biting his lip when he noticed Gerald’s hardness pressing upward against the cloth, and with one last battle with his inner conscience, he reached down and bravely ran a fingertip over the length.

“Are you going to stare at it all day or would you like to do something about it?” Gerald’s hushed whisper startled Mark and he quickly pulled his hand away, the dread apparent in his expression. _Oh no oh no oh no…_

“I— I didn’t—“  

Gerald reached down and took Mark’s hand, guiding it downwards to his arousal and firmly pressing Mark’s fingers against it. Mark whimpered as his gaze met Gerald’s, the chocolate brown eyes twinkling playfully while Mark felt his hand being coerced up and down Gerald’s length with slow methodic movements. His pulse pounded hard against his ears, every nerve in his body lighting up all at once like someone hit a breaker.

“You know, Sean is such a lucky man, to have found someone as lovely and handsome as you.” Gerald’s voice dripped with lust, and Mark felt himself being pulled over to kneel next to Gerald’s legs. “What were you doing, by the way?”

“I, uh… I was just… you know…”

“No, I don’t. That’s why I asked.” Gerald smirked, reaching into the hem of his shorts, tugging them down off his hips. “What were you doing, Mark? Were you curious?” He pulled them down further until his cock sprang free, chuckling as Mark’s eyes darted towards the action. “What is it you wanted with my body?” Raising his legs momentarily, he finished removing his shorts, leaving him naked and exposed to Mark’s gaze. As he lowered his legs again, he sat up and grasped Mark by the hips and moved him to kneel between his thighs.

“I… I wanted to r-repay the favor from earlier…” Mark’s voice trembled as he finally responded. “You made me feel fantastic. I thought maybe…” A hand wrapped around Mark’s hair and pulled, eliciting a soft, pleasurable gasp from his throat. “Ahhh… p-please…”

“Think you can handle it?” Gerald teased, pushing Mark’s head gently down towards his erection. “Go ahead, show me what you got, little one.”

Mark glanced down as Gerald released his hair, and a dizzying sensation came over him as he realized what he was referring to. Gerald was huge. His cock stood perfectly straight off his body, thick from the base all the way to the tip, and at least an inch longer than Sean. The head swelled perfectly round and plump, and he noted the thick veins throughout, pulsing with Gerald’s desire. Mark didn’t even think he could wrap a hand around it let alone…

“Put your lips on it, Mark,” Gerald demanded gently, running his fingertips across Mark’s throat. “Give it a taste. I can see in your eyes you want to.”

“Y-yes, Sir…” Mark leaned over, his small pink tongue darting out to gingerly flick against the head while he placed his hands firmly on the older man’s hips. He started by swirling his tongue over the surface of the tip, giving tiny licks underneath as he passed. He heard Gerald moan under his breath above him, giving him the courage to continue. Tilting his head, he began suckling softly against the underbelly of his shaft, working his way down and back up until he could wrap his lips around the top.

“Yeah, you’re doing great… Ah…” Gerald’s head lulled back when Mark took him into his mouth another inch or so, feeling the wet sensation of his tongue working him from within. “Just fine… fuck, your mouth is so good…”

Mark bravely attempted to take more of the large cock in his mouth, but when he felt it reach to the back of his throat, he gagged, making him pull up suddenly with a gasp. Instantly he felt a hand soothe his hair as Gerald’s deep laugh echoed in the dark room.

“No need to rush it, sweetheart.”

Mark caught his breath, willing down the gagging sensation that lingered. “How can I do that though--?”

“Practice. The more you do it, the more you can take. Why do you think Sean is so good at it?” Gerald winked and held back another laugh when Mark’s eyes widened at the thought. “But, now is not the time for that discussion. Please… continue…” Gerald’s eyes hardened again with desire as he pushed Mark back down to his length.

“Just enjoy, have fun... I promise I’ll enjoy every second of it…”


	29. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few words

Okay guys, sadly I have to announce I will no longer be continuing this story. I apologize for leaving it as it is, but there's a lot of topics I have yet to reach in this series that I feel would be better off in my newest project based on original characters. I want to try my hand at a full length BDSM based series that I some day hope to get published. This story has given me so much drive and passion for this subject, and it pains me to have to end it like this but it's what I've decided to do.

I want to thank each and every one of you for your ongoing support and kind words towards my work and I will be forever grateful for it. You've all been an inspiration, as has the whole Septiplier community, for me to renew my passion for writing. I have, however, decided that it's in my best interest to bow out of writing for the Septiplier community myself, and begin work on original content. Again thank you, and I'm sorry. 

(Edit: I won't take it down. That might have been a rushed judgement and I've had many of you ask me not to. So I will keep it up for everyone to enjoy) I will, however, explain what I had planned for our two lovebirds:

\--

Jack would have walked in on Gerald and Mark having their playtime, and seeing the horror on Mark's face, calm him down by joining in. "Let me show you how it's done, angel." Playtime over, they'd discuss the fact that Jack is, with terms and conditions, a polygamous person. Gerald has been his best friend and play partner for years, and if Mark was to have any scenes or private attention beyond Jack with Gerald, Jack would have given permission. On that note, Jack was going to offer Mark a chance to be 'collared' (In the little black box was an engraved silver charm on a leather bracelet that Mark would have worn to show his ownership from Jack.)

Mark would accept the offer, and wear it with pride. Wade would ask questions about it later, and not approve of the relationship, but would be supportive, still feeling like a dick about his actions prior. 

Graduation was around the corner, so Jack would show up to support Mark during graduation, and then instantly offer him a job with his company as a Public Relations specialist for JSM Inc. (the company Jack runs that deals with his ownership of multiple entertainment companies, ie nightclubs, bars, an off-broadway theater, etc) Mark would accept the offer, and their arrangement would still stay the same, where they were Dom/sub during the weekends, but professional during the weekdays. They'd work together on and off, while trying to ignore their attraction for each other, until one night months later (after Mark had a heated debate with Jack about a client during a meeting, setting off Jack) Jack gives in and has his way with Mark in his office on a Tuesday afternoon, breaking their agreement. 

Both parties keep their activities hidden from the inner office gossip somehow for weeks, until someone walks in on them while Jack has Mark bent over the desk. Awkwardness ensues and Jack allows Mark to take a week long vacation to see his parents and rethink things. After he comes back, they decide it's time to move Mark into Jack's apartment so they can have their urges satisfied nightly, since it was making work very tense between them and those who know of their relationship at work. 

yadda yadda, happy relationship, some more fun nsfw times in between talks and agreements, and I planned on ending it shortly after they moved in together. 

\--

Again, I apologize for cutting it short but for a few weeks now I'd been debating ending it anyway, and after some push from the husband and a few friends, I want to move on to other projects. 

I wish you all well, and thank you so much for your support!!! This has been a fun series to write!!!

(I will always hold a special place in my heart for Dom!Jack)


	30. I've Made A Decision!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After careful thought and consideration, I have decided that it's time to come back to this story and give it a proper finish. :)

Hi guys! I know it's been, what? Four months, give or take? Yeah. Long time huh? I have absolutely missed you guys AND definitely missed this story! When I first decided to stop writing You Never Said... and all my other fan fictions, it was due to a domestic issue and mutual agreement I had made with my husband. It wasn't bad, it was more of "You need to start focusing on your future works and not just stay focused on the boys." I also missed out on a lot of queues from my husband that I wasn't giving him as much attention as I should, so we spent a few months figuring out a few things, and now that we have worked on our relationship, I have decided that I want to get back into writing...

Problem was, I was having one hell of a time coming up with an original story! I have the base laid out on an erotic romance that I have been working on for 3 months, but have yet to even start Chapter One. So... whether this is just me using fan fiction as a basis and a practice turf, or if I decided to finish this story properly and then publish it with different names and switch some details around, that is still up for debate.

All I know is that I spent the last three days re-reading this story and I feel so guilty and ashamed of the way I ended it. I gave it absolutely no finalization, it just peters off into nothingness and that's not fair to the story nor is it fair to you guys, who have given me so much support and I am so grateful for it. I owe it to you guys (and myself. And Dom!Jack. And Sub!Mark) to continue writing You Never Said.

Thank you SO much for your patience, and for your support through the series. I don't know when I'm going to actually continue it, since my first plan of action is a LOT of heavy editing for what I already have before I continue it. I am not quite sure just yet if I will take it down temporarily and then re-post it with the edits in its completion so far, or just slowly inch through the chapters, making edits where I see fit without having to lose all your wonderful kudos and comments. It's a tough decision, but I think I'm going to start with downloading it in its entirety and begin the editing process either way. 

Again, your patience and love have really helped keep me motivated, and I'm so happy to be back in the fandom, as well as back to writing. It's been a long, stressful few months and it is now finally subsiding, so I can get back to what makes me happy: Writing.


End file.
